Cazadores
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Pre-Series  La historia narra como John Winchester se convirtio en cazador, sus primeras experiencias sobrenaturales, la crianza de Dean y Sam, el nacimiento de jeffrey,romances y asesinatos. Contenido apto para todo fan de la serie.
1. Algo Maligno se aproxima P1

Convento St. Mary Ichester, Maryland 1972

Una grieta se abre en el piso y un humo negro sale de ella, ese humo se dirige hacia el convento y entra por la garganta de un sacerdote y los ojos de este se vuelven amarillos, a la mañana siguiente el padre oficia los rezos matutinos con las 8 monjas del lugar.

Las palabras del sacerdote son:

Padre nuestro que estas en el… cielo…bla bla… no nos dejes caer en tentación y quita el mal de nosotros…

Que palabras mas ciertas hermanas, pero a veces pareciera que es muy difícil conocer al creador, a veces pienso que he estado vagando en el desierto buscando a nuestro padre… bueno no a nuestro padre… al mío, el esta en la cárcel el suyo lo puso ahí, casi pierdo la esperanza pero tuvo un poco de Fe, por que por fin lo encontré o el punto donde su jaula se abre… justo aquí un maldito convento… por dios la vida es graciosa

Las monjas miraban pasmadas y aterradas

Aun que supongo que tiene sentido, la gente olvida que mi papa es un ángel después de todo o era y yo supongo que algún bastardo hijo de perra tuvo inspiración divina y pensó, construir una fabrica de monjas… bueno la idea es correcta… el ángel no jajajaja.(posteriormente saca un cuchillo y sus ojos vuelven a hacerse amarillos)

Así que si son de las que rezan mucho… es buen momento para empezar

Tras estas palabras, el comienza a matar a las monjas una a una, hasta el anochecer:

-padre escucha no soy de los mas devotos, pero aun así… hice el sacrificio mate a estas perras así que… puedes oírme…puedes murmurar atreves de la puerta (la atmosfera se enfrió totalmente y las veladoras se apagaron) El cuerpo de una monja abre los ojos, indicando que Lucifer a tomado prestado su cuerpo.

-Aquí estoy, hijo mío

-Están bueno oír tu voz padre, no tienes idea de cuento te he buscado… los otros perdieron la fe, son unos idiotas…pero yo no

.hiciste bien

.ahora dime como te libero

- Lilith

-Lilith, padre ella esta… atrapada, presa en el foso… no será fácil

-Lilith, ella puede romper los sellos

-De acuerdo, pero yo que hago

-Debes hallarme a un niño… un niño muy especial

-Explíqueme… ¿Qué niño?

Los créditos de apertura aparecen

Policía: levántate amigo no puedes dormir aquí

Leo: ok…ok me voy

Entonces se levanta de la banca donde estaba dormido y entra a un café donde se encuentra con un chico llamado John.

Leo: oye puedes decirme donde estoy

John: El café de Jb.

Leo: gracias, pero en que cuidad

John: Lawrence, Kansas

Leo: ha ya recuerdo, claro esto es Lawrence

John: Oye, ¿estas bien amigo?

Leo: Si, solo tuve una mala Noche

John: se te nota,

Leo: supongo que si,

John: toma, bebe este café

Leo: gracias, realmente lo necesito

En eso un desconocido se acerca a ambos chicos

: Winchester maldito muchacho, como has estado

John: Como le va, Sr. Bird

: que bueno que volviste John, saluda a tu padre por mí… ha y tu eres?

Leo: me llamo Leo, soy nuevo en el pueblo

: Un gusto, nos vemos después Jhon

John: hasta luego , Disculpa amigo nos conocemos, le pregunto a Leo

Leo: No, creo que no

John: Bueno… mejor me voy (susurro), Cuídate amigo

Leo: si

John salió del café pero no puedo evitar voltear a ver a Leo que también estaba mirándolo, no cabía duda que una especie de conexión había surgido entre ambos.

John se dirigió a una agencia de coches, pues pensaba adquirir una camioneta

Vendedor: un joven como usted que va iniciando, por que no le quito otros 250 dólares.

John: off… de acuerdo

Vendedor: voy por los papeles

John se acerco a un camioneta típica de los 70's y comenzó a admirarla, de pronto una voz los distrajo de ello.

Leo: Ese es no es el que quieres ¿o si?

John: me estas siguiendo

Leo: claro que no… solo iba pasando, no te di las gracias por el café de hace rato, supongo que estaba un poco drogado a algo así.

John: si, eso parecía

Leo: déjame pagarte el favor, no creo que debas comprar esa cosa, por que no mejor…. este (dijo señalando un impala del 69 que se encontraba en lugar)

John: ha si… tu sabes mucho de autos

Leo: no mucho, pero este es un gran auto, he oído que tiene 4 gargantas y 275 caballos, unos detalles y se vera genial.

John: tienes razón amigo,

Leo: ves, por que querrías comprar esa cosa, cuando este bebe es mucho mejor

John: digamos, que se lo prometí a alguien especial

Leo: mas que un Chevy impala del 69, por favor

John: je… soy John Winchester (dándole la mano) gracias

Leo: Leo Benson, gracias a ti y estaba muy mal en la mañana cierto?

John: en la luna

Leo: si, he tenido resacas antes, pero oye tenia escalofríos en ese café, juraría que vi algo raro también, no oliste como azufre verdad?

John: no

Leo: oye ha habido mutilaciones de ganado aquí?

John: oye amigo… ya por favor BASTA

Leo: lo lamento, hablo demasiado… escucha ten cuidado es un pueblo peligroso

John: si, claro

Leo se va y en eso el vendedor se acerca de nuevo a John

Vendedor: y entonces?

John: ha… me llevare este auto, dijo tocando el impala.

Leo continúo su camino hacia casa de su familia,

Leo: Hola, hay alguien en casa?

Deanna: Querido has llegado, dijo dándole un caloroso abrazo, esperaba que llegaras un poco mas tarde

Leo: iba a hacerlo, pero preferí llegar temprano

Deanna: bien, ve a saludar a tu tio, lávate las manos y ven a comer

Leo: ok; Leo subió por las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de su abuelo, hacia tanto que no le veía y no sabia que decirle.

Hola, Tío Samuel,

Samuel: Leo, muchacho que alegría verte, ven aquí; Samuel abrazo a Leo en señal de saldo

Leo: Igual, tío que gusto verte

Samuel: Que paso? Que has llegado temprano?...bromeo

Leo: Nada, solo que no quería esperar jaja

Samuel: Bien muchacho, por que no vamos a cenar y me cuentas todo el viaje…

Leo: Me encantaría; ambos hombres se dirigieron a la cocina, pero en la habitación continua algo sucedía, la Joven Mary Winchester decidía escaparse por la ventana para reunirse con alguien…

Mary: hola amor.. Que es esto?

John: hola… es mi auto nuevo..

Mary: que paso con la camioneta?

John: Mary esto es mejor que la camioneta, es un impala 327, carburador de 4 gargantas,,,

Mary: bien, si eso te hace feliz a mi también…

John: Te parece si vamos a comer

Mary: claro..

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al café de J.B para comer algo, John tenía un plan que iba a hacer a Mary sentirse más que feliz.

John: debería hablar con el..

Mary: papa esta siendo mi papa John… no eres tu

John: que tiene contra mí… ha estado así por años

Mary: solo esta protegiéndome… es todo… el no quiere que…

John: Que?...que vivías con un mecánico…en una familia de mecánicos.

Mary: No… yo te amo exactamente por lo que eres…

John: bien... pero creo que es mejor que vayamos a casa es tarde…

John dejo a Mary en la puerta de su casa, dándole un gran beso, con la esperanza de que algún día iban a casarse

Samuel: así que ahora eres cazador Leo?

Leo: si señor

Samuel: dime algo cazador… matas vampiros con una estaca o con plata

Leo: Que? Acaso tengo 4 años… se les mata cortándoles la cabeza… ya pase tu prueba?

Samuel: Si niño y espero que sepas en lo que te has metido…

En eso la puerta se abrió y Mary entro

Mary: Ya llegue familia

Samuel: Hola querida, no se si recuerdes a tu primo leo

Leo: hola Mary, ha pasado tiempo

Mary: Leo?¡ que sorpresa, pero cuanto has crecido

Leo: jejeje tu también prima… dijo abrazándola cariñosamente

Deanna: Mary, te estábamos esperando para cenar

Mary: Bien… ya estoy aquí así que empecemos

Deanna: te habías olvidado de Lawrence Leo?

Leo: No, yo crecí aquí no he olvidado nada, aun que todo ha cambiado

Samuel: Estas aquí por trabajo?

Leo: Tal vez

Samuel: eso que significa, niño?

Leo: solo algunos presagios, nada grave

Mary: Leo, tienes que conocer a mi novio

Leo: si es cazador?

Mary: no el es… mecánico

Deanna: John Winchester, mezclado con espíritus, se lo imaginan jaja

Samuel puso algunas malas caras, mientras que Leo solo lo miraba pensando en que el ya conocía al chico,

Mary: Vi eso

Samuel: que?

Mary: ese gesto amargo

Samuel: ho un momento… John Winchester es… un chico muy ingenuo

Mary: y que prefieres que ande con un cazador?

Leo: no, claro que no es solo que…

Deanna: suficiente..los dos¡ tenemos compañía

Leo: no… no se preocupen por mi estoy bien… además Mary yo he….conocí a tu novio esta mañana, dijo murmurando con el temor de ser reprimido por Samuel

Samuel: así cuando?

Leo: es un pueblo muy pequeño… lo conocí en el autoservicio

Mary: ha claro…Creo que John menciono algo de eso, no lo puedo creer que mundo tan pequeño

Leo: creo que lo es y que me dices tío, algún trabajo?

Samuel: puede ser

Mary: tiene un trabajo en la granja Wishker

Leo: Wishker?... me suena familiar

Samuel: salió en los periódicos, Tom Wishker se quedo atrapado en unas catatumbas subterráneas bajo sus cultivos..

Leo: eso pasa con frecuencia o no?

Samuel: para que estaba ahí si sus cultivos estaban muertos.

Leo: Señales demoniacas?

Samuel: eso debo averiguar

Leo: y el resto del pueblo, hallaron algo en la red de información, dijo amablemente pues no quería ser insolente

Deanna: tormentas eléctricas… tal vez, las graficas del clima llegaran el viernes

Leo: por correo?

Samuel: no... Una aerolínea las entrega mas rápido, respondió sarcásticamente

Leo: me parece que podría ayudarles a cazar esto, si trabajamos juntos será mas rápido

Samuel: que parte de que no quiero que seas cazador, no entiendes hijo?

Bien, entonces iré a tomar aire, dijo levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del lugar…

Samuel y Mary se dirigieron a la casa de los Wishker,

Mary: y yo estoy aquí…por que?

Samuel: asuntos familiares, Mary… FAMILIA

Ambos bajaron del cadilac de Samuel y se dirigieron a la puerta, Samuel estaba vestido como un sacerdote

Samuel: Que? Preferirías estar agitando pompones, con un montón de idiotas?

Mary: que gracioso papa, ella vio a un chico recargado en el árbol y comenzó a acercarse a el.

Samuel: oye ha donde vas?

Mary: a hacer el trabajo papa

Samuel se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa y cuando estaba apunto de tocar, se sorprendió al encontrarse cara a cara con leo quien había abierto la puerta, Samuel estaba realmente molesto pero sabia que tenia que fingir o todo se arruinaría,

Samuel: Padre... veo que llego primero…dijo con sorpresa

Leo: el señor es gracioso en eso… Meg Wishker, el es mi colega, el anciano y querido padre Samuel Shine,

Samuel: por favor, acepte nuestras mas sinceras condolencias de parte de nuestra diosecesis, dijo entregándole un pastel de frutas

Meg: gracias

Leo: la señora me ha estado hablando de Tom y lo calmado y tranquilo que era todo un día antes de su muerte.

Samuel: entiendo… no noto algo inusual señora?

Meg: ósea que las entrañas de mi marido, fertilizaran el campo en primavera

Samuel: Hoo

Leo: Disculpe… dijo mientras se alejaba de la casa, para reunirse con Mary y un chico llamado Barrie el hijo de tom Wishker.

Mary: Barrie, quieres decirle al padre lo que me acabas de contarme?

Barrie: uff… papa bebía a veces y se ponía agresivo con mama

Mary: fue cuando vino el extraño?

Barrie: creí que era un vendedor de biblias, igual a todos… se presento hace una semana

Leo: que fue lo que te dijo?

Barrie: que si quería que las golpizas pararan… pensé que estaba loco.. no creí que… bueno al día siguiente papa estaba muerto.. iré ala cárcel?

Mary: tu no hiciste nada?

Leo: el extraño, quería algo a cambio?

Barrie: no

Leo: vamos amigo… nadie te da nada gratis o si?

Barrie: dijo algo sobre, venir a cobrar en 10 años, tal vez quiera algo entonces

Leo: algo como que?

Barrie: yo no lo se, estaba loco

Mary tomo a Leo por el brazo y se apartaron un poco

Mary: tu que crees?

Leo: creo que le vendió su alma a un demonio y ni siquiera lo sabe…

Ambos regresaron a hablar con el chico

Mary: Barrie, recuerdas como era ese extraño?

Barrie: si, media como 1.80, blanco muy blanco, tenia aspecto normal

Mary: algo mas?

Barrie: hubo una cosa

Leo: que?

Barrie: es que la luz daba en sus ojos de forma extraña… por un momento podría jurar que..

Leo: que, que eran negros o rojos tal vez?

Barrie: no… eran AMARILLOS… muy amarillos

Leo y Mary se miraron extrañados y se dirigieron al auto, donde Samuel los estaba esperando para llevarlos a casa, donde la investigación comenzó.

Samuel: un demonio de ojos amarillos?... no lo puedo creer, nunca antes había oído de uno

Leo: pues es realidad, grito exasperadamente

Samuel: de acuerdo… no me gusta tu tono muchacho…pero hablemos de esto, nunca se ha odio nada acerca de un demonio como ese

Leo: tal vez tu no pero yo si

Samuel: a que te refieres?

Leo: ese demonio, mato a gente inocente hace mucho tiempo, yo llevo siguiéndole la pista desde hace 1 año

Samuel: cálmate, hijo

Leo: no entiendes verdad, estas en peligro... todos estamos en peligro, creo que debemos ir a un lugar seguro

Samuel: no... Hasta que sepamos con que tratamos aquí

Deanna: tiene razón, cariño el puede ser un demonio, un transformador, cualquier cosa

Leo: yo se lo que es…y voy a matarlo

Samuel: mataras a un demonio? Como?

Leo: conocí a un cazador llamado Daniel Elkins, hace un tiempo…el tiene la Colt.

Samuel: la colt?... claro he oído de ella… te contaba esa historia para dormirte y a Mary también.

Leo: pues es real

Samuel: digamos que lo es… pero acaso tienes una bola de cristal que te diga donde esta ese demonio?

Leo: una bola no… pero tal vez tenga algo, dijo sacando un viejo libro de su mochila

Samuel: que es eso?

Leo: es un diario que pertenecía a un viejo cazador, el anoto todo lo que se relaciona con ese demonio, quien, donde y cuando.

Samuel: por que?

Leo: no lo se, solo he averiguado que ese demonio tiene grandes planes y que debe ser detenido

Samuel: lo entiendo y tal vez deberíamos comenzar por la granja Wisher,

Leo: bien, vamos haya

Samuel: no se…si sea bueno

Leo: entiendo crees que estoy loco verdad?

Samuel: eres un buen chico Leo, pero si estas loco

Leo: Tal vez, pero se donde estará ese bastardo y voy a detenerlo, te lo aseguro.

Leo salió molesto del cuarto y se dirigió por sus cosas de caza después paso ala habitación de Mary.

Leo: oye ya me voy, solo quería despedirme de ti

Mary: enserio? Tan pronto?

Leo: si… hay algo que tengo que hacer, pero no quería irme sin antes decirte que… no importa lo que tu papa te diga, a mi me agrada ese chico John.

Mary: jejej… si?

Leo: si, creo que son el uno para el otro, tu eres una chica genial y el es un chico especial.

Mary: jaja gracias

Leo: puedo preguntarte algo? Como es el?

Mary: por que preguntas?

Leo: simple curiosidad

Mary: pues es gentil, tierno aun después de la guerra y después de todo el aun cree en el vivir feliz para siempre, es todo lo que un cazador no es… a decir verdad es un poco parecido a ti.

Leo: enserio? Que sorpresa

Mary: puedo decirte algo?

Leo: claro

Mary: el va a pedirme matrimonio… mañana creo, papa va a explotar pero no me importa, huiré si es necesario… yo amo a John y…

Leo: y que?

Mary: quiero dejar esto… este trabajo, esta vida… la odio, quiero una familia y estar a salvo… sabes que es lo peor que he pensado? La peor de las cosas?... es que mis hijos sean criados en esto igual que yo y no dejare que eso pase.

Leo: claro tu puedes manejar tu propio destino y puedes logara lo que desea si realmente te lo propones

Mary: gracias, dijo abrazándolo en señal de despedida.

Leo se infiltro en la casa de Daniel Elkins, para obtener la Colt

Leo: Samuel, necesito la Colt para salvar a mi familia por favor ayúdame.

Samuel: te prometí que lo haría y cumpliré mi palabra, pero es solo prestada, tienes que devolverla

Leo: claro que lo hare y si no sobrevivo mi familia los Campbell la tendrán.

Regresamos a casa de los Campbell, donde Mary se encuentra preparando armas con su familia.

Mary: dijo Leo ha donde iba?

Samuel: si… dijo que iba a matar a un demonio

Mary: jajaja matar a un demonio? Es imposible

Samuel: si

Mary: donde?

Samuel: no lo se… creo que con los Walsh

Mary: espera…no con Libie Walsh?

Samuel: creo que si

Mary: papa ¡es amiga mía... debemos ayudarla

Deanna: que te pasa?

Mary: estaré en el auto

Samuel: ha, ella quiere cazar… no quiere cazar…acaso es uno de esos días del mes?

En casa de Libie Walsh, el demonio Azazel estaba poseyendo al Dr. De la familia para obtener algo de Libie

Azazel: lo siento Libie, pero sus órganos están dañados, creo que es hora de hablar de los arreglos

Libie: no… tiene que hacer algo doctor

Azazel: hay algo que puedo hacer… una cura pero necesito tu ayuda

Libie: que debo hacer?

Azazel: nada… en 10 años vendré a verte y te pediré algo entonces

Libie: que?

Azazel: nada dificil

En eso Samuel entro en acción disparándole al demonio, pero ha este parecía darle placer en lugar de gusto y arrojo a Samuel contra la pared inmovilizándolo definitivamente,

Samuel: hijo de perra

Azazel estaba apunto de asesinar a Samuel cuando Mary apareció por detrás con una daga, Azazel volteo y la tomo por el cuello

Azazel: Hola

Mary aprovecho para cortarle el pecho con una daga

Azazel: donde te habías escondido?

Mary y Azazel lucharon y este la arrojo contra una ventana

Azazel; Me gustas tienes mucho espíritu

En eso leo llego y le apunto con la Colt, el demonio tomo a Mary como rehén,

Leo: suéltala o volaras en pedazos

Azazel: donde la conseguiste?

Leo estaba por disparar, pero azazel huyo al dejar el cuerpo que habitaba, Leo y Mary salieron de la casa para hablar

Leo: que mas te dijo?

Mary: solo que le gustaba… eso que significa.

Leo solo se quedo mirando sin responder y en eso Samuel salió de la casa

Samuel: Libie, estará bien es un chica fuerte... estas bien hija?

Mary: no papa… estoy muy lejos de estar bien… podemos irnos ya?

Samuel llevo a los chicos a casa y se quedo a platicar un rato con Leo

Leo: debemos hallar a esa cosa, seguro querrá matarnos

Samuel: que? Acaso también eres psíquico

Leo: no... Pero eso es lo que los demonios hacen.

Samuel: ya vas aprendiendo

Leo: que?, sin darse cuenta Azazel había poseído a Samuel y lo arrojo contra una vitrina, mientras tanto Mary se escapaba de la casa para irse con John.

Mary: prometiste llevarme lejos

John: claro que lo hare

Mary: hazlo ahora, dijo mientras ambos subían al impala

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Campbell…

Azazel: pensé que te darías cuenta de esto antes...

Leo: maldito bastardo… voy a matarte yo mismo

Azazel: jajaja no me hagas reír serás el héroe? Tu? Jajaj por favor vas a salvar a todos he

Leo: claro que lo hare… no me importa sui tengo que morir… para ello

Azazel: muy bien niño… tienes un gran espíritu… pero te diré a quien no vas a salvar… a tu tío, dijo sacando una navaja y enterrándosela en el estomago, en eso Deanna iba entrando y no puedo evitar gritar.

Deanna: Noooo, corrió para intentar tomar la Colt. Pero Azazel la lanzo por los aires, se acerco a ella y le rompió el cuello delante de Leo, después de eso salió de la casa, Leo logro desatarse y corrió a buscar a Mary.

John: creo que no es secreto el por que te traje hasta acá o si?

Mary: John

John: no... Déjame terminar si?

Mary: espera hay cosas que no sabes de mi John

John: y? dijo sacando un anillo de compromiso de la guantera Yo siempre voy a amarte exactamente por lo que eres.

En eso Azazel en el cuerpo de Samuel abrió la puerta del impala

Samuel: Que te dije?

Mary: papa, dijo mientras el demonio la sacaba a la fuerza del auto

John: Señor…por favor escuche

Samuel: aléjate de ella

John: oiga tranquilícese, dijo tratando de salvar a Mary pero Azazel lo tomo por el cuello para después rompérselo.

Mary: No… lo has matado

Azazel: puso sus ojos de demonio y dijo; no solo a el muñequita a mami y papi también, están muertos

Mary: no

Azazel: si, eres una huérfana ahora Mary

Mary: Hijo de perra

Azazel: o esos insultos me parten el corazón, pero eso no te regresara a tu familia

Mary: te matare lo juro por dios

Azazel: no hay que ponernos así, ambos hemos dicho cosas que no queríamos pero vamos ha… en contentarnos y a besarnos, te diré algo yo are que tu enamorado vuelva a respirar.

Mary: mis padres, también?

Azazel: no ellos no están incluidos, pero piénsalo Mary… podrías dejar de cazar para siempre, una casita blanca, un esposo, un par de hijos, no mas monstruos ni demonios yo me asegurare de eso.

Mary: Y que? Solo me costara mi alma,

Azazel: o no, puedes quedarte con ella, solo necesito permiso

Mary: para que?

Azazel: en 10 años necesito entrar a tu casa, para hacer algo…

Mary: para que?

Azazel: tranquila, mientras b me interrumpan, nadie saldrá herido lo prometo… o puedes pasar el resto de tu vida, desesperada y sola, Mary vamos es un buen trato que dices?

Al otro día el funeral de Samuel y Deanna fue llevado acabo, Mary se mantuvo en compañía de John todo el tiempo, mientras que Leo se encontraba solo, observando del otro lado de las tumbas, posteriormente Mary ofreció una pequeña resección a nombre de sus padres y fue hai cuando leo decidió confrontarla.

Leo abrazo a Mary y ella se limito solo a corresponder el abrazo

Leo: estas bien?

Mary: si..dentro de lo que cabe y tu como estas?

Leo: Mary…lo siento… no pude matar a ese demonio

Mary: no fue tu culpa, tranquilo

Leo: lo se, pero es por eso que he tomado una decisión

Mary: de que hablas?

Leo: no puedo estar cerca de nadie, por un tiempo asi que he decidido, entrenarme en el ejército

Mary: pero Leo

Leo: no digas nada, mi decisión esta tomada, solo he venido a despedirme

Mary: cuando te vas?

Leo: ahora mismo,

Mary y el se abrazaron como si fuera la ultima vez que se iban a ver

Leo: cuídate si?

Mary: seguro, tu también

Leo, salió por la puerta del frente y Mary se dirijo ala sala a despedir a los invitados

3 meses después de eso pasaron y Mary se caso con John Winchester, ambos comenzaron a vivir juntos, compraron una casa, conservaron el impala y John consiguió trabajo como mecánico en el taller mas importante del pueblo, 2 años mas tarde Mary se embaraza por primera vez y se presume tendrá un niño, la ultima escena del episodio muestra a John y Mary acomodando el cuarto del bebe.

John: Que te parece?

Mary: me agrada, además he comprado esto (dijo colocando la figura de un Ángel sobre el buro)

John: no lo se, no te parece un tanto presuntuosa

Mary: me gusta, además me costo 2 dólares

John: me alegra oír eso, dijo mientras la besaba y salía de la habitación

Mary se quedo sola contemplando el cuarto y dé repente sintió una patada en su estomago

Mary: aun no naces y ya estas causando problemas cariño?, ush ush tranquilo Bebe yo estaré contigo y además….

Loa Ángeles siempre estarán cuidándote…

Fin..


	2. Algo Maligno se aproxima P2

Una pequeña semblanza de fotografías se muestran, todas referentes a John y Mary, imagínenselos en picnic, fiestas he incluso su boda.

Posteriormente una gran escena se nos muestra, el parto de Mary, ella tiene un niño al que Llama Deán, en honor a su madre, mas fotografías se nos muestran de cómo ha sido la vida con ese bebe, luego 4 años después un nuevo parto se muestra, nuevamente es un niño al cual llaman Samuel, en honor al padre de Mary…

Créditos…

Mary llega a casa junto a John el recién nacido Samuel, Deán de 4 años de edad se encontraba ansioso por verlos…

Dean: Mami, papi regresaron… dijo emocionado abalanzándose a los brazos de John

Mary: hola Deán, estas listo para conocer a tu hermanito..

Deán: no, no quiero un hermano

John: no hables de esa forma bebe, ahora serás el hermano mayor.

Deán: pero no quiero ser el mayor..Quiero ser el bebe

Mary: ho siempre serás nuestro pequeño al igual que Sam, ahora tienes con quien jugar..

Deán: miro extrañado la sabana en la que Sam estaba envuelto y dijo…. Puedo verlo?

Mary: claro..Cariño, cárgalo, Mary le enseño a hacerlo

Deán: puedo ayudarlos a cuidarlo algunas veces?

John: claro Deán, podrás cuidarlo siempre, es tu hermanito

Deán sonrió y le entrego el bebe a John….

John: muy bien bebe.. Mami debe ir a descansar, a si que pasaremos un rato juntos…

John estaba maravillado con su nuevo hijo, cuando tuvo a Deán no pudo dejar de cargarlo en sus brazos por una semana y ahora que Sam nació sentía la necesidad de no separarse ni un minuto de el, esto tenia que ver con el hecho de que su Padre nunca le dio muchas muestras de afecto y no quería cometer ese error con sus hijos, después de dejar a Mary en su habitación, John regreso a cuidar de Deán.

John: Muy bien, campeón listo para comer?

Deán: si papi, pero y Sam

John: no te preocupes le daremos algo que le gustara…

John se dirigió ala cocina con sus 2 hijos, sentó a Deán en una de las sillas y Sam lo puso en una mecedora, en lo que preparaba ala comida..

Deán: papi puedo tener mantequilla de maní?

John: si campeón solo…dame un segundo

En eso Sam comenzó a Llorar

John: Deán podrías ayudarme con tu hermano?

Deán rápidamente se acerco a Sam y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza..

Deán: tranquilo Sammy,

Sorpresivamente Sam dejo de llorar, John volteo para ver que había pasado y se sorprendió del hecho, entonces supuso que sus 2 hijos tendrían una buena conexión..

John: bien hecho, Deán… ahora ven a comer…

Mary: John, podrías venir un segundo? Se oye un grito

John: Enseguida Voy…. come chiquito, iré con mami y por la comida de Sam..

Cuando el bebe, vio a papa irse comenzó a llorar y Deán se acerco a el…

Deán: no llores sammy, papi vendrá pronto

El bebe seguía llorando a si que Deán regreso a su lugar a comer, esperando que John regresara pronto, 5 minutos después John regreso con un frasco de papilla en las manos, Deán ya había acabado de comer así que se dirigió a su papa.

Deán: papi, por que llora Sam? Le duele algo?

John: jeje no Deán, solo tiene hambre, no te asustes aun es un bebe.

Deán: wow

John se sentía feliz de tener una familia, era lo que siempre había soñado y con estos 2 chicos seguro seria muy feliz, no podía esperar a verlos crecer.

John: campeón.. Quieres que te enseñe a darle de comer?

Deán: si papi… dijo el niño emocionado

John: bien, primero abres el frasco, tomas una cuchara pequeña y tomas un poco, la acercas ala boca de Sammy y la introduces muy despacio en su boquita.. John iba haciendo cada paso, para que Dean observara ya que el pequeño Sam, no tenia ni siquiera 2 meses y no podía comer cualquier alimento, aun no, posteriormente, Deán lo intento…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Mary, ella se encontraba pensando en el pasado y haciendo cuentas de que en 6 meses el demonio con el que había hecho un pacto aparecería..

John se dedico a armar la cuna para Sam justo alado de la Deán, la habitación de los chicos estaba quedando realmente bien.

John: Mary, la habitación esta lista

Mary: bien…se acerco para besarlo… te ves feliz

John: es solo que tener a los 2 chicos.. es algo que siempre quise

Mary: por eso te amo… yo también siempre lo quise

John: si, lo se y después de lo de tus padres.. esto es una bendición

Mary: eso creo, ambos se abrazaron por unos segundos

John: bien, ahora debemos pensar en como sobrevivir los siguientes meses

Tras esas palabras una nueva secuencia de imágenes se muestra

-fotografías familiares

- el primer juguete de Sam

- John enseñando a jugar partidos a Deán

-Mary cambiando a Sam

-Sam comiendo

-Deán cargando a Sam

-entre otras

Al mismo tiempo que las fotografías pasan, la voz de John va narrando

"Mi vida, es como siempre la soñé, 2 niños, una mujer que me ama, una casa, un coche, un verdadero hogar, estoy un poco asustado por el futuro, no se si el dinero nos alcanzara para mantenernos, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que siempre amare a mi familia y de que siempre estaremos juntos"

La siguiente escena rompe totalmente con el esquema de las fotos, pues Mary esta enfadada y al parecer John también lo esta, ambos discuten

John: ¿de que demonios hablas?

Mary: del trabajo… John, no me dejas hacer nada

John: eso no es verdad

Mary: si lo es, además esta el hecho de que pasas mas tiempo en tu trabajo que en casa

John: sabes que necesitamos el dinero

Mary: si, pero eso no significa estar todo el día en el taller

John estaba realmente molesto por las palabras de Mary, pues en el interior su orgullo no dejaba que aceptara que Mary tenía la razón…

John: bien, si eso es lo que piensas… me largo

El corazón de Mary se rompió en un instante pero al igual que John, su orgullo no le permitía arreglar las cosas…

Mary: bien... Vete

John salió enfurecido por la puerta delantera, ni siquiera se despidió de los niños.. Deán se encontraba en su habitación, escuchando los gritos y llorando al no entender lo que estaba pasando, Mary también se puso a llorar tirada en la puerta de la casa… posteriormente subió a revisar a sus hijos y se encontró con el pobre Deán, tirado en una esquina…

Mary: cariño que sucede?

Deán: que paso con papi?

Mary: nada cariño, el fue a trabajar

Deán: pero por que gritaba?

Mary: solo era un juego, mami y papi estaban jugando

Deán: me asuste mucho mami… dijo abalanzándose a sus brazos y calmándose un poco, Mary sintió un nudo en la garganta y en su interior esperaba que las cosas pudieran resolverse…

Mary: no pasa nada bebe… todo estará bien, dijo apretándolo mas en el abrazo

Mientras tanto John se dirigió al bar de Willie, tratando de encontrar consuelo en la bebida, pero una gran sorpresa lo estaba aguardando, un viejo conocido se encontraba en la barra bebiendo Whisky, era nada mas y nada meno que Leo.. El primo de Mary.

John: leo?

Leo: si, (dio la vuelta y se sorprendió) John Winchester cierto?

John: claro.. Como te ha ido

Leo: muy bien y a ti?

John: bien

Leo: y por que estas aquí, no deberías estar con Mary?

John: claro, es solo que tuvimos una discusión y creo que lo mejor es alejarme por un par de días..

Leo: ho que demonios, como puedes pensar de esa forma

John: no lo entenderías..

Leo: claro que no lo hago, tienes 2 hijos deberías pensar en ellos y dejarte de discusiones tontas, conozco a mi prima y se que te necesita…

John: lo se, pero ahora que ago?

Leo: empieza por llamarlos, dijo dándole un teléfono…

John marco el nuero de su casa, mientras este sonaba su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera pedir perdón, Mary contesto…

Mary: hola?

John: Mary,, soy yo

Mary; lo se… que quieres

John: Mary.. Realmente lo siento.. Perdóname

Mary; John, no se trata de mi, tienes 2 hijos en casa y preferiste irte como un loco que quedarte y hablar conmigo,

John: Mary… yo

Mary; Lo siento John, ahora no puedo hablar, estoy dándole de comer a los niños.

Fue lo ultimo que Mary dijo antes de colgar y dejar a John hablando solo con su tristeza y su temor, ante esto John rompió en lagrimas, Leo le invito un trago..

Ya en la barra, Leo y John conversaron un poco…

Leo: que paso?

John: solo me colgó

Leo: me refiero a que paso realmente? Por que la discusión?

John: todo empezó por mi estúpido trabajo, a Mary le parece que estoy demasiado tiempo en el taller

Leo: Ho si? Y tú que piensas

John: que tal vez tenga razón, pero…

Leo: por que no se lo dijiste?

John: por que estaba tan molesto por la forma en que lo dijo que preferí salir corriendo

Leo: y crees que fue lo correcto?

John: no lo se, tal vez no… si pudiera regresar el tiempo nunca hubiera hecho esto

Leo: mm no puedes hacer eso, pero puedes hacer algo mas?

John: a si que?

Leo: empieza por dejar tu orgullo a un lado

John: suena fácil

Leo: lo es… solo debes pensar en.. que es mas importante para ti tu orgullo o tu familia?

John: por supuesto que mi familia

Leo: entonces… que esperas para ir haya y arreglar las cosas… solo intenta hablar con ella

John: tienes razón.. lo hare ahora mismo, dijo levantándose rápidamente de la barra y saliendo del lugar, leo solo sonrió

John: GRACIAS¡.. te debo una

Leo: de nada… para eso es la familia (murmuro)

Después de eso John salió del bar, subió al impala y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su casa… en esos momentos solo podía pensar positivamente y su esperanza de resolver las cosas crecía mas y mas con cada kilometro que recorría.

30 minutos después John llego a casa, abrió con sus llaves y el pequeño Deán, salto en sus brazos…

Deán: Papi¡

John: hola cariño…

Deán: te extrañeee

John: y yo a ti bebe… pero prometo no volver a dejarte.. de acuerdo?

Deán: si.. papi juegas conmigo?

John: mas tarde bebe, ahora debo hablar con Mami,

Jon se dirigió con Deán brazos su cuarto, lo dejo y se dirigió al cuarto de Mary, quien estaba durmiendo al pequeño Sam

John: puedo entrar?

Mary: John? Que haces aquí?...

John: vine a hablar, por favor

Mary: bien… pasa solo no hagas ruido el bebe esta por dormir

John: Mary… yo…

Mary: no… John no digas nada, fue mi culpa

John: claro que no… tu siempre has tenido la razón,

Mary: en que?

John: en que soy un egoísta, no paso nada de tiempo con los niños y te dejo a ti toda la responsabilidad

Mary: pero lo haces por que necesitamos el dinero para darle un futuro a los niños

John: eso no es justificación Mary

Mary: tal vez no lo sea, pero cada uno tenemos roles diferentes, solo hagamos un acuerdo quieres?

John: de que se trata?

Mary: mira.. tu intentaras pasar un poquito mas de tiempo con los niños y yo tratare de apoyarte mas con tu trabajo… te parece?

John: Bien..

Mary: bien

Ambos se sonrieron, se miraron como en los viejos tiempos, dando a entender que todo había quedado en el pasado, después de eso John tomo a Mary y ambos se besaron apasionadamente.

Una semana tranquila transcurrió, John y Mary parecían haber olvidado la pelea, disfrutando de la compañía de sus hijos.

El 02 de noviembre, el día de brujas fue diferente pues extrañas cosas comenzaron a pasar en el pueblo, Mary no lo noto pues estaba tan feliz de que Sam estaba cumpliendo 6 meses. John le regalo al niño su primer pelota, claro una de esponja pues así el bebe no se haría daño.

Posteriormente Mary comenzó la tradición de llevar a Deán a desearle dulces sueños a Sam, en eso John llego y realizo el expreso a la cama con Deán, Mary se fue a dormir pues estaba agotada, Sam se encontraba solo en su habitación, cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear, el monitor de bebe comenzó a hacer corto, Mary se levanto a ver que sucedía, fue a la habitación del bebe y vi una silueta parada frente a la cuna.

Mary: tiene hambre John?

No hubo respuesta y la mujer salió del cuarto, notando las fallas en las luces, mientras tanto en la habitación de Sam, se encontraba el demonio Azazel para cobrar el pacto que hace 10 años había hecho con Mary, el se corto la muñeca y derramo su sangre en la boca de Sam, mientras Mary se dio cuenta de que su esposo estaba en la cocina y regreso corriendo al cuarto, se encontró cara a cara con el demonio..

Mary: eres tu..

Ella intento correr hacia Sam, pero el demonio uso sus poderes para suspenderla en el techo, le desgarro el estomago y dio un grito de dolor, el cual John escucho desde la cocina y subió corriendo pero no había nadie en la habitación, excepto el pequeño Sam

John. Hola Sammy, como estas he?, dijo acariciándole el rostro y en eso una gota de sangre callo en su mano, extrañado miro hacia el techo y vio a Mary en el, ella solo lo miro con dolor y una gran llama detrás de ella inicio,

John: no.. mary.. NOOOOOOO

Mary se consumía en llamas, John decidió sacar a Sammy pues estaba llorando del miedo, corrió al pasillo y se encontró con el pequeño Deán, el le dio a Sam y le ordeno salir corriendo tan rápido como pudiera el niño obedeció, John regreso al cuarto para intentar salvar a Mary pero era demasiado tarde, de pronto vio una silueta en el cuarto y salió corriendo por los niños y justo a tiempo pues el fuego estaba por atacarlos John corrió al menos media cuadra con ambos niños en brazos, posteriormente los bomberos llegaron y apagaron el incendio el cual fue determinado como incidental y causado por una lámpara, John se sentía frustrado por la pedida de mary pero sabia que tenia que reponerse para buscar respuestas y además tenia que sacar a sus hijos adelante…


	3. Del miedo a la eternidad P1

Del miedo a la eternidad

A la mañana siguiente del terrible incendio que termino con la vida de Mary, Leo llega de visita y se encuentra con las malas noticias y el destrozado John.

Leo. John supe lo que paso, yo… realmente lo siento

John: gracias Leo, pero quiero estar solo

Leo: lo imagine por eso, vine a recoger a los niños, tal vez a si puedas pensar.

John: es una buena, idea te agradecería mucho que hables con Deán

Leo: cuenta con ello.

John: Deán... Ven y trae a tu hermano

Un asustado niño se asomo por la puerta con un bebe en brazos, apenas podía sostenerlo, asi que Leo se lo quito amablemente

Leo: hola, Deán, soy tu tío Leo…

Deán: hola, vas a llevarme con mami

John: Deán, ya hablamos de eso cariño, el tío Leo va a llevarte a ti y a Sam a dar un paseo, quiero que te portes bien, entendido?

Deán: si papi

John: buen chico, Leo por favor cuídalos mucho

Leo: cuanta con ello, vámonos niños…

Deán corrió a abrazar a John, quien comenzó a derramar lagrimas.. y beso al niño

John: vamos Deán, ve con tu tío

Leo salió de la casa quemada con ambos niños, los subió a su camioneta y partió del lugar, mientras tanto John se quedo en su mecedora, para intentar pensar en lo que paso la noche anterior, en su cabeza solo había confusión y enojo, pues recordaba la silueta de un hombre parado en medio del fuego, las dudas no lo dejaban vivir en paz, a si que decidió ir a caminar, tomo su chaqueta y abrió la puerta, en la cual se encontró cara a cara con un detective:

Darryl: señor Winchester?

John: si y usted es?

Darryl: soy el detective Darryl Morris, estoy a cargo de la investigación de la muerta de su esposa y vengo a hacerle un par de preguntas, John lo invito a entrar.

Darryl: primero que nada, le doy mis mas sinceras condolecías por su perdida

John: gracias, pero por favor dese prisa, tengo cosas que hacer

Darryl: lo se, sus 2 hijos cierto

John: si

Darryl: como lo han tomado?

John: aun son muy pequeños para entender lo que paso, pero no creo que este aquí por ellos o si?

Darryl: no, mire los examines forenses han determinado que todo fue causado por una lámpara

John: eso no es cierto

Darryl: eso me dijeron los policías, que usted asegura que hubo algo más en la habitación

John: si, yo vi a….

Darryl: que fue lo que vio?

John: a un hombre, yo vi una silueta parada justo en medio de la habitación

Darryl: una silueta? Esta seguro?

John: si estoy muy seguro

Darryl: señor, usted esta consiente de qu eso es imposible, solo se hayo el cuerpo de su mujer, no hubo nadie mas

John: mire yo se lo que vi, si me quiere creer adelante y si no largo de mi casa¡

Darryl: de acuerdo, pero sabe voy a pedir un examen mental

John: QUE, NO ESTOY LOCO, LARGESE DE MI CASA

Darryl: solo quiero que entienda que esta exanimación es para asegurar el futuro de sus hijos… no para meterlo en un manicomio

John: LARGO

Darryl salió de la casa en escombros, subió a su auto y llamo a la estación pidiendo la evaluación para John, mientras tanto John salió de la casa y se dirigió a buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo a entender lo sucedido.

Mientras tanto Leo se encontraba con los niños en el carrusel del parque central..

Leo: como esta tu helado Dean?

Deán: rico

Leo: mmm rico, pues termínatelo para poder subir a los juegos

Dean: pero y mami

Leo sintió un nudo en la garganta, pues como decirle a un niño que nunca volveria a ver a su madre, John lo intento y no funciono pues Dean aun no entendía la situación por otra parte Sam era un bebe que nunca podría recordar a Mary y con el seria mas fácil.

Leo: Deán.. papi te explico que paso con mami?

Deán: si, dijo que mami estará en un mejor lugar y que un día voy a verla

Leo: a si es bebe, pero debes entender que no la veras por algún tiempo, pero ella siempre estará contigo.

Deán: como? Dijo apunto de llorar

Leo: mira, cuando una persona que amamos se va, nosotros hacemos un lugar aquí, en el corazoncito para que siempre estén con nosotros y asi nunca nos dejan de observar

Deán: mami estará cuidándome?

Leo: siempre pequeño…

Deán: pero la extraño, quiero verla

Leo: lo se, lo se pero quieres saber un secreto?

Deán: si

Leo: siempre que quieras ver a tu mami, cierra los ojos y piensa en ella, veras que vendrá a abrazarte

Deán: estas seguro?

Leo: claro, confía en mi

Deán: gracias tio…. Te quiero.. Dijo abrazando a leo

Leo: y yo a ti cariño….

Leo estaba realmente sorprendido de la capacidad de amor de los niños, pues no tenia ni 33 horas de cnocerlos y Dean ya le tenia un cariño, el siempre ha planeado tener hijos y darles el mejor ejemplo que pueda pero no ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta para el…

Mientras tanto John caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, pensando en el futuro, con la preocupación de ¿Qué les diré a mis hijos... Cuando sean mayores? Sobretodo a Sammy. Su pequeño bebe, el nunca tendrá ningún recuerdo de Mary, están injusto, pero en su interior sabia que debía buscar una forma de hacerle frente al dolor, sus hijos lo necesitan al 100%, dando vuelta en una calle, se encontró cara a cara con un letrero de ESTUDIO DE COSAS SOBRENATURALES, era como una señal del destino a si que decidió entrar….

Phoebe: en que puedo ayudarlo señor

John: mire yo…

Phoebe: es su esposa.. Ella ha muerto

John: Como lo sabe?

Phoebe: soy una vidente

John: me lo suponía pero…

Phoebe: el dolor, y la energía de ella esta con usted

John: lo se, podría ayudarme? Vera tengo 2 hijos y..

Phoebe: lo se.. Ahora lo veo ellos son muy importantes no solo para usted para el mundo también

John: a que se refiere?

Phoebe: todo a su debido tiempo amigo, por ahora solo puedo revelarte muy poco

John: bien, hazlo…

La mujer y John pasar a una sala, donde una bola de cristal, le mostro a Phoebe la muerte de Mary…

Phoebe: ella murió de una forma terrible y no fue un accidente.. algo lo provoco

John: pero que…

Phoebe: tu lo sabes, lo viste parado en el cuarto…

John: pero quien es el¡? Con lágrimas en los ojos

Phoebe: aun no estas listo.. para saberlo… solo puedo decirte que… Debes hablar con Leo, pidele la verdad.. solo a si entenderás lo que paso… y lo que esta por venir…

John: a que te refieres.. Con que esta por venir?.. ES ALGO MALO?

Phoebe: no puedo revelar mas, habla con Leo y vengan aquí, tal vez podamos hacer algo..

John: muy bien… a si lo hare….

John salió corriendo a buscar a Leo, en su interior quería confiar en el, pero su corazón le decía que el sabia algo, algo muy malo que estaba por averiguar….

30 minutos mas tarde John localizo a Leo y a los niños en el parque central, en su interior habitaba el miedo de encontrarse con algo que probablemente no podría manejar, el pequeño Deán observo a John y corrió a sus brazos.

John: hola pequeño..

Deán: Papi, te extrañe

John: jeje y yo a ti, como te portaste?

Deán: bien

John: Seguro?

Deán: si papi, soy bueno

John: Leo?

Leo: es verdad John, Deán y Sam son unos pequeños ángeles…

John: eso es cierto.. Bueno vamos a casa, Leo tengo que hablar contigo

Leo: Bien, hablaremos en casa

John: muy bien, sube a mi auto yo manejo

Leo: bien…

El camino a la casa de John fue relativamente silencioso, Deán se quedo dormido en las rodillas de John, quien se mantuvo concentrado al volante pero a la vez velaba el sueño de su pequeño.

Leo se mantuvo en el asiento de atrás como si fuera un adolescente castigado, eso lo hacia sentirse realmente molesto, pero el tener al bebe Sammy en sus brazos lo hizo calmarse un poco.

30 minutos después John logro llegar a casa, cargo a Deán hacia su habitación y lo coloco en su cama, lo arropo y después hizo lo mismo con Sam

Posteriormente regreso a lo que quedaba de la sala para charlar con Leo, las ansias lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro a si que decidió ir al grano…

John: leo tengo el presentimiento de que algo estas ocultándome..

Leo: que ¡como puedes pensar en eso…

John: no quisiera hacerlo, pero es muy raro que tu estuvieras en el pueblo cuando Mary murió, además de que tu familia siempre ha sido un enigma para mi.

Leo: John créeme, no quieres saber lo que pasa

John: claro que quiero, quiero entender, TE EXIGO LA VERDAD, dijo tomando a Leo por la camisa, viéndolo a los ojos con toda la frustración y la sed de venganza...

Leo: Bien, esta es la verdad:

Los monstruos, demonios y otras criaturas oscuras son reales, mi familia las cazaba hasta hace 10 años cuando mis Tíos, los padres de Mary murieron, al igual que tu..

John: que diablos es estas diciendo ¡?

Leo: mira tu moriste y Mary hizo un pacto con un demonio, el cual se cumplió antier por eso estaba en el pueblo quería evitar su muerte pero no pude hacerlo, ese maldito me envió a algunos demonios.

John: supongamos que te creo ¿estas diciendo que todo esto fue por mi culpa?

Leo: No John Yo…

En eso el timbre sonó y la conversación fue cortada

John abrió la puerta de la manera más brusca que pudo y se encontró cara a cara con Phoebe la vidente con la que había hablado…

Phoebe: parece que llegue en el momento adecuado

John: que demonios haces aquí?

Phoebe: te dije que hablaríamos, cuando Leo te contara la verdad y ya lo ha hecho a si que…

John: ósea que todo lo que dijo es verdad?

Phoebe: lamentablemente si, Hola Leo soy Phoebe una vidente.. vine a ayudar

Leo: muchas gracias, es un placer

Phoebe: bien, ahora… se que estas molesto y confundido John, pero créeme lo que le paso a tu esposa, no es nada a comparación de lo que ese demonio te hará si te encuentra…

John: a que te refieres? Sabes quien es el?

Phoebe: ese demonio es muy poderosos, no es como los otros es..

John: quieres decir que existen mas?

Leo: millones de ellos, la mayoría son fáciles de controlar pero este demonio es más fuerte

Phoebe: he intentado ver su rostro pero no puedo, solo se que se llama…

Leo: Azazel, pero lo conocen como el demonio de ojos amarillos

Phoebe: como lo sabes?

Leo: he investigado con otros demonios…

John: bien, pero quiero saber como matarlo, ese bastardo me arruino la vida…

Phoebe: no debes preocuparte por eso ahora, lo importante aquí es que te vayas del pueblo y protejas a tus hijos, el vendrá por ellos… estoy segura.

En eso una brisa fría cobijo el cuarto, Phoebe cayo al suelo en señal de una visión… John se asusto mucho que corrió por sus hijos, mientras que Leo la ayudaba a reponerse.

Leo: eso fue una visión cierto?... que viste?

Phoebe: nada bueno… donde esta John?

Leo: fue por los niños creo..

Phoebe: tenemos que salir de aquí ahora¡, dijo levantándose rápidamente y corriendo a las escaleras, en eso un remolino de aire entró ala habitación empujando a Leo y Phoebe al suelo, el remolino tomo la forma de un hombre y Leo quedo atonito.

Sin duda era un demonio astral, pues tenía su propio cuerpo, Phoebe lo reconoció como Shacks un demonio muy poderoso

Phoebe: que quieres, ente del mal

Shacks: los elegidos

Leo: quien eres?

Shacks: el fin

El demonio iba a lanzar una bola de energía a Phoebe pero Leo se fue encima de el,

Leo: corre, sácalos de aquí¡

Phoebe corrió por las escaleras mientras Leo se enfrentaba al demonio

Phoebe: John, vámonos

John: que sucede?

Phoebe: un demonio, ha venido por ustedes, tenemos que salir de aquí

John: pero y Leo?

Phoebe: estará bien, lo se

Phoebe abrió la ventana trasera de la casa y le dijo a John que tenían que saltar

John: pero mis hijos

Phoebe: salta con Deán, AHORA

Deán: papi, tengo miedo

John: ven campeón, no pasa nada, dijo cargándolo y saltando al vacio…

Phoebe: bien, ahora Sammy tu y yo daremos un paseo, Phoebe se arrojo con el bebe también y se puso de espaldas para que no le pasara nada a Sam…

John: estas bien?

Phoebe: si, no te preocupes, corre al auto y no mires atrás

John: pero y tu?

Phoebe: VETE… estaré bien…

John corrió al auto, puso a Deán en el asiento delantero junto a Sam y condujo lo mas rápido que pudo… mientras tanto Leo seguía distrayendo a Shacks pero este escucho el ruido del auto y arrojo a Leo a la pared, después se convirtió en un remolino y se fue, rompió todos los vidrios de la casa…

Phoebe: estas bien?

Leo: he estado mejor… y John?

Phoebe: se ha ido…

Leo: por dios, tenemos que ayudarlo ese demonio fue tras el…

Phoebe: y no se detendrá hasta que este muerto, iré a buscar un libro tal vez haya una forma de acabar con e, tu ve tras John y ayúdalo… ambos salieron de la casa y Leo subió a su auto para s3eguir a John…

CONTINUARA…


	4. Del miedo a la eternidad P2

John iba a toda velocidad a las afueras del pueblo, donde una casa de la familia de Mary se encontraba abandonada, era segura y ahí podría esconderse junto a sus niños, a mitad de camino Sam comenzó a llorar de hambre y John ni siquiera tiempo de poner la comida en el auto había tenido, pero la angustia por esto paso a segundo termino cuando Shax apareció frente al auto para terminar el trabajo, John intento irse de reversa pero el demonio fue mas veloz y se coloco detrás, después regreso a la parte delantera.

Deán: papi que pasa?

John: nada hijo, es solo otro auto

Deán: por que se tarda

John: no lo se bebe, pero hazme un favor agacha tu cabeza cubre a Sammy

Deán: por que?

John: obece Deán... John tenia un plan muy arriesgado, ese demonio era solo aire, a si que si lo arroyaba de la forma mas rápida que pudiera tal vez se destruirá… John piso el pedal con mucha fuerza y rezaba mentalmente por que todo saliera bien, el impala se fue directo hacia Shax y como John lo planeo este se deshizo, John siguió presionando el pedal, a si fue como 5 minutos después se encontraba a las afueras de Lawrence.

John: estás bien Deán?

Deán: huju, pero estoy asustado

John: no tengas miedo bebe, papi esta contigo

Deán y Sam lloraban y John solo se limito a darles un abrazo a ambos, pues también estaba aterrado por lo que había visto, pero tenia que ser fuerte si quería sobrevivir, en eso alguien toco el vidrio del impala asustando a John.

John: haa

Leo: están bien?

John: amigo me diste un gran susto

Leo: ho lo siento..

John: estamos bien, gracias

Leo: que paso con el demonio?

John: lo arroye, creo que lo mate

Leo: Ho no, John será mejor que entremos a la casa, el sigue vivo y puede llegar muy pronto

Leo, John y los niños entraron a la vieja casa, John se vio sorprendido al ver un sinfín de símbolos en las paredes, objetos que no comprendía y algunas otras cosas…

Leo: aquí estaremos a salvo

John: como lo sabes? Esa cosa podría entrar por donde sea

Leo: no puede, los símbolos en la pared se lo impediría

John: aun a si no confió en esas cosas

Leo: si lograra entrar, hay símbolos en el piso que le quitarían sus poderes y hay armas …

John: hay comida?

Leo: creo que no

John: genial, los niños no han comido nada

Leo: no te preocupes en mi auto hay varias cosas que compre ayer

John: podrías traerlas mientras instalo a los niños.

Leo. Claro, dijo saliendo dela casa

John meció a Sam y tomo de la mano a Deán, para ir a revisar las habitaciones del lugar, como era de suponerse las ventanas tenían protección, había símbolos, trampas y una pistola en cada Cama, John recogió una y acostó a los niños en la misma cama.

Deán: papi, que haces?

John: quiero que descanses un poco Deán

Deán: no tengo sueño

John: lo se,, solo recuéstate un poco, iré por comida para ustedes, cuida a Sammy ok?

Deán: si papi

John: buen chico

John salió de la habitación y no pudo evitar voltear a ver a sus hijos. Deán se abrazo a Sam quien solo jugaba con su chupón ante la ausencia de la comida, esa escena lo hizo sentir muy mal, pues pobre Deán seguramente tenia mucho miedo, los últimos días se había dormido en la cuna con abrazando a Sam quien llora por que extraña la leche y las caricias de mama, John tomo ese remordimiento como una fuerza, tenia que acabar con ese demonio, solo a si sus bebes estarían a salvo, bajo las escaleras y se puso a recoger todas las armas que le parecieran peligrosas, en primera para evitar que Deán las toque y en segunda una guerra estaba por empezar y como un buen ex marine, sabia que debía pelear con todas sus fuerzas.

Un poco más tarde Leo regreso a la casa con algunas bolsas de comida, no era mucha pero para 2 o 3 días ser viviría.

Leo: bien, esto es todo lo que tengo.. Espero que sirva

John: no te preocupes, algo se me ocurrirá, dijo mientras tomaba un frasco de papilla y la molía con una cuchara, en silencio era un poco incomodo a si que Leo hablo.

Leo: John yo…

John: si te disculpas te pateare el trasero lo mas fuerte que puedo

Leo: jaja, no me iba a disculpar

John: entonces?

Leo: solo quiero que sepas, que no estas solo, voy a ayudarte hasta que esto termine

John: y si nunca lo hace?

Leo: a que te refieres?

John: esto nunca va a para Leo, por lo que se los demonios nunca dejaron de perseguir a tu familia, no se que voy a hacer

Leo: tranquilízate, yo estaré con ustedes y si quieres puedo enseñarte algunas cosas

John: eso seria de mucho, créeme he pensado que tal vez…

Leo: que?

John: tal vez convertirme en cazador, será lo mejor que puedo hacer

Leo: debes entender que el ser cazador no es un juego, es una forma de vida, estas dispuesto a arrastrar a tus hijos a eso?

John: si es para mantenerlos seguros, lo are

Leo: no lose, te aconsejo tomarte un tiempo y pensar en que es lo mejor para los niños

John: bien lo are

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y en eso fueron interrumpidos por los llantos de Sam y los gritos de Deán.

Leo: anda, tus hijos te necesitan

John tomo algunas cosas de las bolsas, reviso rápidamente las fechas de caducidad tomo 2 platos y unos cucharitas y se dirigió corriendo por las escaleras,, pues no quería dejar esperando mas a sus niños por la comida.

John llego corriendo a la habitación de los niños…

John: papa llego

Deán: papi, tengo mucha hambre

John: ya…ya bebe, aquí esta la comida, toma dijo dándole un paquete de galletas que había en la bolsa,

Deán: si, galletas

John: solo no comas muchas, déjame darle a tu hermanito su comida y te daré algo mas

Deán: Si papi

John saco un frasco de papilla y lo abrió rápidamente, se sentó en la cama con Sammy en la rodilla y comenzó a darle de comer en la boca, el pequeño Sam estaba demasiado hambriento que no puso resistencia para comerse todo.

Mientras tanto Leo se encontraba desesperado por encontrar una forma de ayudar a John a si que decidió llamar a Phoebe para ver si sabía algo mas…

Phoebe: hola

Leo: hola, Phoebe soy Leo

Phoebe: que pasa, están bien todos?

Leo: si afortunadamente si, John logro deshacerse de Shax, por ahora al menos

Phoebe: bien, mientras se queden en la casa, estarán a salvo, Shax no puede entrar y si lo hace perderá todos sus poderes

Leo: Bien, pero tenemos otro problema, no hay mucha comida y los niños tienen hambre…

Phoebe: no te preocupes por eso, les llevare comida mañana, estoy buscando una forma de matar a Shax

Leo: bien, necesitas ayuda?

Phoebe: no, mi amiga Missouri me acompañara a casa de John intentaremos hacer una sesión y necesitamos estar solas, quedate y protege a los niños

Leo: hecho, ten cuidado

Phoebe: tu también

Leo colgó y se quedo pensativo en el sofá, quería salir y pelear contra el mal, pero no lo haría por que John lo necesitaba, de pronto escucho nuevamente el sonido del celular, pero esta vez era el que John había olvidado en el sofá, tomo el teléfono y se quedo atónito con la voz que contesto…

Leo: hola

Darryl: hola? Comuníqueme con John Winchester

Leo: hem… en este momento no puede atenderlo quien habla?

Darryl: soy el agente especial Darryl Morris, estoy a cargo de la investigación de la muerte de Mary Campbell, usted es?

Leo: Leo Campbell, primo de la fallecida

Darryl: por favor, solo dígale al señor Winchester que tiene una cita aquí mañana, si no viene servicios infantiles ira por sus hijos,

Leo: que por que?

Darryl: no puedo revelarle información, por favor solo dele el recado, dijo colgando bruscamente

Leo: hijo de perra

Leo subió exasperado a la habitación y se encontró con John y sus hijos profundamente dormidos, era de esperarse pues habían tenido la semana mas espeluznante que alguien pueda tener, no despertó a ninguno, cerro las ventanas y las puertas dejando los sellos mágicos al descubierto, después se sentó en el sofá y también se durmió tranquilamente sabiendo que estaban protegidos….

Unas cuantas horas después John se despertó y observo a todos dormir, sus bebes parecían unos angelitos, mientras que Leo se encontraba en la puerta en señal de protección, John tomo un cobertor y cubrió a Leo, después salió de la habitación sigilosamente, se dirigió a una péquela biblioteca que había en el desván y comenzó a hojear los libros… un rato después John se vio sorprendido por todo lo que había leído, pues la familia de Mary parecía haber sido experta en la casería y tenían información sumamente espeluznante en sus manos, tipos de demonios, como asesinarlos, hechizos, conjuros, exorcismos, etc. Después de hojear unos 5 libros encontró la fotografía de Shax..

John: aquí estas ¡ veamos que eres maldito hijo de perra…

La hoja del libro decía:

Shax

Demonio profano, proveniente del viento, es muy poderoso y demasiado peligroso, sirve a la oscuridad y su principal objetivo es aniquilar, se le considera peligroso desde el siglo xv cuando se prevé fue ungido por el mismo Lucifer, la única forma de vencerlo es trayendo a la nueva vida, la luz que emergerá atreves del sacrificio…

La cabeza de John exploto literalmente, pues no entendía nada de lo que este libro estaba diciendo, era una completa locura pero como no era un experto decidió despertar a Leo, sigilosamente entro a la habitación y lo saco al pasillo.

Leo: que sucede?

John: encontré esto en un libro, es acerca de cómo asesinar a Shax

Leo leyó cuidadosamente cada palabra, memorizándola y tratando de entender lo que decía, sin embargo no podía entender nada, pues el sacrificio y la nueva vida son completamente opuestas.

John: entiendes algo..

Leo: no, todo esto es absurdo

John: genial, otra cosa de que preocuparnos

Leo: John… hem hace un rato llamo un policía a tu celular, me dijo que mañana tendrás una cita con servicios infantiles y que si no vas te quitaran a los niños.

John: demonios, golpeando la pared

Leo: tranquilízate

John: no puedo… no puedo permitir que se lleven a mis bebes, no los dejare

Leo: claro que no, veras que todo saldrá bien, solo concentrémonos en esa cita, Shax puede esperar

John: bien, me gusta ese plan…

En eso el timbre sonó, eran cerca de las 8 Am, a si que John dudo un poco en abrir, hasta que oyó el grito de Phoebe para que abrieran…

John: por que tardaste?

Phoebe: disculpa pero fuimos a tu casa, debes saber que esta llena de energias malas, NO PUEDES VOLVER HAI.. NUNCA MAS

John: lo se, lo he pensado también y he tomado una decisión

Leo: cual?

John: dejare que me enseñes todo lo que sabes, me llevare y protegeré a mis hijos, hasta que logre asesinar a la cosa que mato a Mary,

Phoebe: debes tener claro que los demonios nunca dejaran de buscarte..

John: lo se, pero es lo único que puedo hacer, claro si sobrevivo al ataque de Shax

Phoebe: ten esperanza… tal vez haya encontrado una forma de acabar con el…

John: que cosa…

Phoebe: el sacrificio que estas haciendo al convertirte en un cazador y la vida nueva que comienzas, son las armas que te permiten realizar un hechizo que lo matara o al menos lo regresara al infierno…

John se mostraba incrédulo ante esta situación, pero no perdía nada si leía el hechizo…

John: bien, lo are… tienes el hechizo?

Phoebe: es muy pequeño, pero es muy poderoso, dijo entregándole un papel

John: bien, cual es el plan?

Leo: se me ocurre que mañana cuando vayas a la estación de policía, es el momento apropiado

John: no lo se no quiero arriesgar a los niños…

Leo: es la única forma de sacarlos del pueblo…

John: lo se

Leo: si Shax te sigue hasta la estación y nos ataca llevaremos protección, tu dirás el hechizo y el morirá

Phoebe: entonces tomas a los niños y te vas del pueblo

John: pero no se a donde iré

Leo: viajemos a Grandville, tengo una casa ahí es segura y esta protegida

Phoebe: bien, entonces será mejor que descansemos un poco, mañana será un dia difícil

John subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación donde sus hijos estaban profundamente dormidos, Deán como siempre mantenía a Sam envuelto en sus brazos, era normal después del horror que vivieron días atrás, por un momento John quiso romper en lágrimas pues extrañaba a Mary, su vida, su trabajo, pero sabia que no debía ser fuerte por los niños y dejar todo atrás si quería sobrevivir y sobretodo si quería vengar la muerte de Mary, el se recostó alado de sus niños y los apretó en un gran abrazo, ante el cual Deán despertó…

Deán: papi que pasa?

John: nada bebe, vuelve a dormir… dijo comenzando a cantar suavemente la canción" One More Day" del grupo Vast, era la canción con la que conoció a Mary y la que ella le cantaba a sus hijos cuando tenían miedo, siguió cantando hasta que Deán e incluso el mismo quedaron profundamente dormidos…

Alrededor de las 3 Am, Leo fue a revisar a los niños y se encontró con la dulce escena de John y sus hijos abrazados, en sus pensamientos solo estaba su pobre prima Mary, quien nunca tendría la oportunidad de criar a sus bebes, ni ellos de recordarla, entonces una idea vago por su mente, lo mas conveniente seria poner una lapida con el nombre de ella, al menos a si la recordarían y podrían visitar su recuerdo, tomo su teléfono he hizo una llamada a la funeraria de Pete…

Leo: Pete necesito un favor…

Pete: dime, que puedo hacer por ti

Leo le explico a su amigo el por que de la lapida, pete acepto y le prometió tener la lapida lista para el ocaso del otro dia…

Alas 8 Am, John despertó por el sonido de su alarma, despertó a sus hijos para bañarlos…

John: vamos Deán, a la ducha

Deán: pero papi, me bañe ayer

John: tenemos una cita muy importante hoy Deán y debes estar limpio, vamos a BAÑARTE, dijo tomándolo de un brazo y arrastrándolo al baño, rápidamente desnudo al niño, abrió la llave de la tina y lo metió en ella, 20 minutos después Deán se encontraba, bañado, peinado y cambiado para la cita, John se ducho en menos de 10 minutos y cambio al pequeño Sam, preparo su maleta con comida, pañales, ropa y otras cosas y acomodo todo en el impala….

John: creo que estamos listos

Leo: eso espero, solo tenemos una oportunidad

John: lo se, Leo yo…

Leo: no vas a despedirte o si?

John: claro que no, solo quiero que sepas que si algo me pasa…

Leo: cuanta con ello, cuidare a los niños como si fueran míos,

John: se que lo aras, dijo apretando su mano…

5 minutos después, John se encontraba sujetando el cinturón de seguridad en Deán, mientras que Leo acomodaba al pequeño Sam en su silla de seguridad, Phoebe se encontraba ya en el impala, junto a los niños, entonces John y Leo subieron a la parte delantera se miraron por un segundo fijamente y entonces John acelero, directo a encontrar su destino…

Cerca de las 11 de la mañana John y sus hijos estaban ingresando a la estación de policía para la entrevista con Darryl, mientras Leo y Phoebe cuidaban el perímetro…

Al entrar a la estación de policía Darryl se encontró cara a cara con John…

Darryl: Sr. Winchester, pensé que no vendría

John: pues te equivocaste, aquí estamos

Darryl: Bien, servicios sociales vendrán en un segundo

John: no tengo prisa, esperare

Darryl se dio la vuelta de mala gana, mientras John sentía una satisfacción enorme por dejarlo callado… minutos después una trabajadora social se acerco a John…

Paige: hola soy Paige Matthews, soy trabajadora social estoy a cargo de su caso, Sr Winchester

John: un gusto señorita, puede llamarme John si lo desea

Paige: igualmente puedes llamarme Paige

John: claro… ellos son mis hijos, el es Deán… saluda hijo

Deán: hola

Paige: hola, Deán sabes que eres muy apuesto verdad?

Deán: jeje

John: el es el pequeño Sam

Paige: es hermoso….

John: gracias… y bien que aremos

Paige: es solo una inspección de rutina, unas cuantas preguntas y podrá irse

John: bien…

En eso una ráfaga de viento entro por la parte trasera, la temperatura bajo drásticamente.. John sabía que era Shax y que debía sacar a sus hijos de ahí.

John: me disculpa? Debo llevar a Deán al baño…

Paige: adelante

John intento correr con sus hijos lo mas rápido que pudo, pero Shax tomo forma corpórea delante de el, en eso Leo entro por la puerta delantera y comenzó a disparar.

Leo: John abajo

Shax: tu… disparo una bola de energía que Leo logro esquivar y todos los policías salieron corriendo, excepto Darryl quien estaba escondido debajo de su escritorio esperando el momento para disparar y Paige quien estaba atónita, Shax le lanzo una bola de energía a ella y John logro tirarla al suelo…

John: cuida a mis hijos, tratare de distraerlo para que puedan salir,

Paige: John, que vas a hacer?

John: confía en mí...

John se levanto y se puso cara a cara con Shax…

Shax: debes morir

John: no lo creo amigo…

Shax comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía hacia John quien logro esquivarlas todas, pero Darryl en un impulso por sobrevivencia se levanto y apunto a Shax con la pistola.

Darryl: abajo maldito

John: noooooo

El demonio Shax arrojo una bola de energía contra Darryl y este salió disparado contra la vitrina de expedientes lo cual causo su muerte inmediata, mientras tanto Paige y Leo sacaron a los niños de la estación…

Phoebe: donde esta John?

Leo: esta adentro con el demonio

En eso Phoebe comenzó a tener una visión y callo al suelo

Leo: estas bien?

Phoebe: tenemos que ayudar a John o morirá?

Paige: que rayos esta pasando aquí?

Leo: por favor saca a los niños de aquí, llévalos al cementerio local, te veré ahí

Paige: pero

Leo: ahora

Paige subió a su auto con los 2 niños, piso el pedal y se fue a toda velocidad, mientras tanto Phoebe y Leo entraron a la estación, donde John estaba tirado y apunto de ser abatido por una bola de energía, Phoebe salto frente a el y la bola la arrojo hacia un muro, en eso John aprovecho para decir el hechizo…

John:

"Viento maligno que sopla y que se forma abajo… ya no lo harás mas este hechizo te dará la muerte"

Shax se destruyo en pedazos al instante, Leo y John corrieron a ver a Phoebe, pero esta ya estaba muerta…

John: no…no puede estar pasando esto….

Leo: John tenemos que irnos ahora, dijo jalándolo del brazo

John y Leo salieron corriendo del lugar, dejando cuerpos y a una amiga atrás, ellos llegaron al cementerio para encontrarse con Paige, quien estaba agradecida por que John salvara su vida…

Deán se arrojo a los brazos de John pues tenia miedo, John también lo sentía pero una parte de el estaba tranquila por que mato a Shax…

Paige: muchas gracias, por haberme salvado John

John: no fue nada, pero que paso con la entrevista?

Paige: no te preocupes por eso, debes seguir ayudando gente aun no entiendo que paso pero estoy segura que serás un buen padre…

John: gracias… Paige le dio la mano y después se alejo….

John: y bien que hacemos aquí?

Leo: hay algo que quiero que veas, dijo caminando y llegando a la tumba de Mary

John: que es esto?

Leo: es un recordatorio de la memoria de Mary, se que se amaron y que tus hijos y tu necesitan algo para recordarla por eso la mande poner..

John: gracias Leo, no se que decir… esto significa mucho….

Leo: de nada, ahora debemos concentrarnos en el futuro y en cuidar a los niños

John: claro, dijo acercándose a la tumba con sus dos niños en brazos…. Para hacerle una promesa a Mary:

" Mary, no sabes cuanto te extraño amor… quiero que sepas que cuidare de nuestros niños para que sean hombres de bien y JURO QUE VENGARE TU MUERTE aun que sea lo ultimo que haga, protegeré a nuestros hijos con mi vida si es necesario LO JURO"

Leo se mantuvo atrás conteniendo las lagrimas ante esta es cena, en su mente también le hacia la promesa a Mary de cuidar y apoyar a su familia, posteriormente John se levanto con lagrimas en los ojos y se dirigió hacia el.

John: bien, es tiempo de que me enseñes, todo lo que sabes

Leo solo asintió con la cabeza y ambos junto con los niños abordaron el impala, hacia un nuevo destino, una nueva pelea y sobretodo UNANUEVA VIDA….


	5. La hora máligna

Días después del desafortunado ataque de Shax, John ha estado leyendo muchos textos de criaturas sobrenaturales que Leo le dio, todo con el fin de aprender lo mas rápido posible la vida de las criaturas sobrenaturales y poder encontrar al culpable de la muerte de su esposa, por el momento John, Leo, Deán y el pequeño Sam se encuentran en Grandville donde Leo reside oficialmente.

Leo: como vas con eso?

John: bien

Leo: me sorprende lo rápido que aprendes, si estuviéramos en la escuela seria el mejor de tu clase jeje

John: díselo a mis padres

Leo: a que te refieres?

John: deje de estudiar por que mi padre no quiso pagarme la universidad, por eso me fui de casa

Leo: ho lo siento

John: no hay por que, eso esta en el pasado

Deán, entra corriendo: Papi, papi.. Podemos jugar?

John: claro campeón, trae tus cosas

Leo: es bueno ver que la relación con tus hijos mejorar cada dia…

John: solo quiero que ellos crezcan como niños normales, especialmente Sammy…

Leo: te entiendo, bueno no pensemos en cosas malas ve juega un rato con tu hijo

John salió del cuarto y subió las escaleras directamente a la habitación de los niños… entro y vio a Deán mirando a Sam

John: que haces bebe?

Deán: cuido a Sammy,

John comprendía que ante todo lo que había pasado Deán debía sentirse muy confundido y sobretodo muy asustado y que por ende quería asegurarse de que su hermanito estuviera bien.

John: bebe, no te preocupes a Sammy no le pasara nada

Deán: como lo sabes?

John: por que mientras tu y yo estemos con el, vamos a cuidarlo y el estará bien, no tengas miedo, abrazo a Deán fuertemente y lo tomo de la mano para salir a jugar al parque, Leo se quedo con Sam

Al llegar al parque John se puso a jugar Beisbol con Deán quien a pesar de su muy corta edad era un experto, en un batazo la pelota cayo hasta el otro lado del parque donde Paige Matthews la trabajadora social que John salvo estaba.

John: Paige?

Paige: John ¡, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, como has estado?

John: he estado mejor y tu?

Paige: confundida por lo del otro día

John: respecto a eso, creo que te debo una explicación, tal ves seria mejor si nos sentamos, Deán¡ no te alejes de mi vista

Deán: si papi

John le conto todo a Paige la muerte de Mary y todos los sucesos que ocurrieron después, luego le revelo la existencia de las criaturas sobrenaturales e increíblemente ella no se asusto, pues tenia un secreto que estaba apunto de revelarle a John..

John: me crees?

Paige: si te creo

John: bueno debo reconocer que esa no es la reacción que esperaba, la mayoría de la gente se asusta sabiendo que los monstruos son reales, por que tu no?

Paige: soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco y además yo vivo en una casa un pco extraña

John: en que forma?

Paige: veras… creo que hay fantasmas ahí

John: me estas diciendo que vives en una casa embrujada?

Paige: no lo se, no soy experta, pero a veces las luces parpadean, hace un frío terrible y lo peor es que se oyen gritos en el sótano y sombras por los pasillos…

John: necesitas ayuda?

Paige: puedes hacerlo?

John: claro, solo déjame llamar a Leo para que venga e iremos a inspeccionar la casa te parece?

Paige: claro que si, gracias

John: no me agradezcas aun…

John llamo a Leo, quien quedo en llevar al pequeño Sammy con el y después pasar a inspeccionar la casa de Paige, John se encontraba un poco asustado pues técnicamente era su primer caso como cazador y quería que todo saliera bien….

Un par de horas después Leo llego al parque con el pequeño Sammy en brazos y su armamento especial en la cajuela,

Leo: bien, que sucede John?

John: gracias por venir amigo (tomo al bebe Sam entre sus brazos) Hola pequeñito…

Leo: John?

John: creo que tenemos un caso de fantasmas

Leo: fantasmas? Estas seguro?

John: si seguro, luces parpadean, temperaturas bajas, ruidos extraños, todos los signos

Leo: a si parece, en donde es?

Paige se acerca

John: Leo, recuerdas a Paige Matthews? La trabajadora social?

Leo: o claro…. Como has estado?

Paige: bien, gracias por preguntarme, eres Leo verdad?

Leo: que tonto ni si quiera me presente jejeje es un gusto

Paige: me gustaría poder decir lo mismo… pero necesito tu ayuda con algo

John: sobrenatural, la casa de la que te hable Leo es de ella, parece que esta embrujada

Leo: vayamos a verla, antes de que la noche llegue

John: pero y los niños?

Paige: puedo cuidarlos por ti

Leo: es una gran idea, llévalos a mi casa, dijo dándole una tarjeta con su dirección

Paige: bien no hay problema, pero quisiera ayudarlos es una cas algo grande

John: eso no es problema, soy de buena memoria cuéntame todo lo que te parezca relevante de la casa…

Paige: es una casa colonial, perteneció a mi familia desde hace 2 generaciones, mi bisabuela y mi tio abuelo desaparecieron ahí,

Leo: ok la historia de la casa puede servirnos, pero en que lugares de la casa se sienten las presencias.

Paige: la habitación de mi abuela que es la ultima de la casa, el baño de la cocina y sobretodo el desván…

John: el desván? Guardan algo ahí?

Paige: siendo sincera no lo se, me da miedo bajar ahí pues los ruidos que escucho parecen salir de ahí…

Paige subió a su auto con los niños y se digirió ala casa de Leo, mientras que este y John tomaron el camino local para llegar ala casa antes del anochecer….

Cerca de una hora mas tarde, John y Leo llegaron a las afueras de Grandville donde Paige vivía, una gran sorpresa se llevaron ambos hombres al ver que la casa en realidad era una residencia.

John. Wow esto es más grande de lo que esperaba

Leo: si, no se cual es la definición de casa para Paige jajaj

John: jajaja, bueno será mejor que revisemos el lugar

Leo: vamos

John y Leo entraron en la casa, se sorprendieron al ver todo cubierto con sabanas pues aparentemente Paige se acababa de muda, Leo intento encender las luces pero estas solo parpadeaban

Leo: primera señal John..

John saca el lector que acababan de construir y se encontraba en la fase de prueba, el aparto se volvió completamente loco, lo que indicaba la presencia de algo…

John: segunda señal

Leo: bien...Bien ahora la prueba decisiva, esperar a que oscurezca y veremos que pasa

John: no podemos perder el tiempo aquí esperando a que anochezca (dijo molesto)

Leo: quien te dijo que no aremos nada?

John: entonces

Leo: pondremos protección, por si acaso hubiera algo.

Leo saco sal y un libro de hechizos antiguos de su bolsa, le indico a John donde y como poner los símbolos hechos con sal, además de que saco 2 barras de hierro solido para protegerse…

John: para que son esas?

Leo: para protegernos, claro

John: seguro, cuando gasparin entre lo golpearemos con una barra y se desmayara, es absurdo…

Leo: no te burles, esto funcionara… confía en mí

John: lo hago pero necesito más información

Leo: mira los entes son repelados por el hierro, si este los toca desaparecen por unos instantes

John: y por ende la sal?

Leo: algo así, la sal sirve como una trampa no pueden traspasarla, si nos atacan y entramos en el símbolo no podrán dañarnos

John quedo perplejo con la nueva información, cada día aprendía algo nuevo y cada detalle por pequeño que fuera podría significarse la vida o la muerte en el trabajo….

Unos minutos más tarde símbolos de Sal, barras de hierro e incluso tenedores estaban listos para un posible ataque, dando las 12 de la noche acontecimientos extraños comenzaron a pasar…

En primera el reloj los tomo por sorpresa su sonido era tan fuerte que John no pudo evitar saltar

John: creo que es la señal que esperábamos

Leo: no te confíes, mantente concentrado, vayamos primero al baño de la cocina…

John: bien

Ambos hombres se dirigieron al baño, ahí la temperatura bajo drásticamente

John: es mi imaginación o es un congelador aquí?

Leo: si, eso es mala señal, cuidado ¡

Un pesado mueble estaba asunto de caer sobre John, este alcanzo a brincar hacia un lado…

John: demonios no lo vi venir

Leo: estas bien? (dándole la mano para levantarse)

John: si, gracias por el aviso

Leo: no fue nada… por eso te dije que te concentraras, estos fantasmas no son buenos, deben estar muy molestos para atacarnos a si… PON MAS ATENCION

John: lo hare… (Volteo a mirar la cortina del baño y noto algo extraño)

Leo: ¿Qué pasa?

John: hay algo raro ahí (se acerco y noto una mancha de sangre en la cortina) MIRA

Leo: es sangre, seguramente alguien murió aquí…

John: es lo mas seguro, entonces el movió la cortina hacia un lado y una visión de una mujer decapitada, bañada en sangre lo aturdió y callo al suelo nuevamente.

Leo: JOHN... John ¿que pasa? MIRAME

John: es horrible, una mujer murió aquí

Leo: ¿Cómo sabes?

John: lo vi, en mi mente, fue como una visión… no lo se

Leo: una visión?... o dios mío, John esto es mas grave de lo que pensábamos….

John: ¿Por qué?

Leo: cuando una persona ve la muerte de un fantasma, significa que le harán daño y por eso se lo muestran, tenemos que acabar con ellos si queremos salir vivos de aquí… John y Leo se dirigieron a la habitación de la abuela…

Subieron al segundo piso y recorrieron un enorme pasillo, hasta llegar a la última habitación que era donde la bisabuela de Paige había habitado… al entrar al lugar se vieron sorprendidos por el tamaño de dicho cuarto, nuevamente la temperatura bajo drásticamente…

John: demonios, otra vez

Leo: amigo, si piensas en dedicarte a esto debes acostumbrarte

John: lo se, lo se, no me estoy quejando solo que me molesta un poco

Leo: esa es la idea de los fantasmas, molestarnos y luego asesinarnos

De pronto el IF comenzó a volverse loco…

John: mira, esta cosa se esta volviendo loca

Leo: marcare un círculo, creo que algo malo pasara

Leo marco un circulo de sal lo mas rápido que pudo y justo después las ventanas se abrieron bruscamente y una ráfaga de viento helado entro al lugar

John: ahora que sucede?

Leo: John entra al círculo, rápido

John brinco dentro del cirulo, las sabanas, papeles, etc. se levantaron por el aire que entraba de la ventana y una sombra comenzó a recorrer las paredes rodeándolos,

John: ¿Qué es eso?

Leo: debe ser el fantasma, cuidado

John: estamos en el círculo, no nos puede hacer nada

Leo: depende

John: que ¡¿depende? De que rayos hablas?

En eso la sombra tomo una forma horrible delante de ellos

Espectro: COMO OZAN ENTRAR A ESTE LUGAR

Leo: ¿Qué eres?

Espectro: SOY LA ULTIMA PERSONA CON LA QUE DEBEN JUGAR,

John: por favor, no nos asustas, esa cara y toda esa vocecita, son absurdas

Leo: John, que haces?

John: confía en mi, ahora fantasmita por que no muestras de que estas hecho anda ven aquí

El espectro se acerco a ellos y logro cruzar la línea de sal, lo que probo que era mas fuerte de lo que parecía, entonces John tomo su barra de azufre y lo trapazo por la mitad, al instante el espectro desapareció,…

Leo: que fue eso?

John: solo se me ocurrió, corre, amos hombres salieron corriendo del cuarto directo a la parte de abajo…

Asustados, cansados y algo molestos John y Leo, regresaron a la entrada de la casa

John: bien, eso prueba que la sal no sirve para nada

Leo: no necesariamente, hay fantasmas vengativos que tienen suficiente rabia, eso los hace mas poderosos o tal vez lleve mucho tiempo aquí, podría ser ambas

John: genial y ahora que aremos?

Leo: hay varias formas de matar a un fantasma

John: los asuntos pendientes?

Leo: no, John que libros has estado leyendo, cuentos infantiles?, los asuntos pendientes no sirven, las únicas formas de acabar con un fantasma son, quemar sus restos o partes de ellos que hayan quedado regadas, dientes, cabello, etc.

John: bien, pero donde conseguiremos los restos de esa cosa, no sabes ni siquiera quien es

Leo: tal vez no, pero tengo un plan que nos llevara a sus restos

John: Bien y cual es?

Leo le murmuro al odio el plan a John pues el fantasma podría escucharlos y matarlos en un segundo, posteriormente John comenzó a abrir todos los sellos de sal, para atraerlo a ellos, Leo estaba marcando un nuevo sello con aceite y pronunciando algunas palabras, unos segundos mas tarde John se unió a los rezos, claramente estaban invocando al espíritu, quien después de muchas palabras en latín apareció y se quedo atrapado en el nuevo sello que Leo marco.

Leo: estas atrapado, amigo

John: no eres tan rudo ahora verdad?

Fantasma: voy a matarlos, les sacare los pulmones y los colgare en la entrada

John: bla…bla…bla,

Leo: que eres?

Fantasma: el fin, me alimento de las almas de la gente débil como ustedes

John: la familia de Paige

Fantasma: la familia de la perra jaja fueron los mas fáciles de comer

Leo: bien, eso esta por finalizar, John ahora

John dijo una nueva oración rápidamente, mientras que Leo rompía el sello del suelo, el fantasma se vio acorralado que entro en el cuerpo de John, una vez dentro de el, Leo tomo el aceite y lo derramo sobre John, el fantasma salió del cuerpo y se desvaneció entre llamas, aparentemente ese aceite era un repelente para los fantasmas…

Leo: John estas bien?

John: sobreviviré

Leo: te dije que funcionaria , este truco lo aprendí de mi padre

John: buen niño jaja, hablando de eso vamos a casa debo ver a los niños ….

This my life de bon jovy comienza a sonar y escenas de Leo y John luchando contra fantasmas y otras criaturas son mostradas, la canción finaliza y…

4 años después

Deán: anda come Sammy

Sam: cuando vendrá papa?

Deán: mañana

Sam: cuando?

Deán: mañana,

Sam: vas a cuidarme?

Deán: siempre Sammy, siempre lo are.


	6. La Bruja ha vuelto

Varias desapariciones de niños han comenzado a pasar en un pequeño pueblo de Virginia, han pasado 4 años desde la muerte de la esposa de John, el juro vengarla y con la ayuda de Leo (el primo de mary) comenzó a vivir como un cazador, ahora es 1987 John y Leo se han separado en este caso y John no tiene mas remedio que ocuparse de el, llevando a sus 2 hijos Deán y el pequeño Sam…

John se encuentra leyendo nuevos libros, tratando de averiguar que criatura es responsable por la desaparición de los niños…

Sam: papi, que haces?

John: hem… trabajando bebe

Sam: en que trabajas?

John: Sammy tu sabes eso.. yo he vendo cosas

Sam: papi, tengo hambre

John: vamos, te daré de desayunar… DEAN¡ VEN..

Deán: ahora voy papa

John cargo al pequeño Sam y lo sentó en una de las sillas del comedor de la casa que ha rentado para 2 semanas, ahora es casi un experto en asesinar criaturas obscuras…

John: aquí esta tu desayuno bebe, DEAN¡ VEN AHORA..

Sam: espagueti ¡.. Yupi

Deán: ya vine papa

John: que tanto has estado haciendo, toda la mañana?

Deán: estudiaba

John: son vacaciones Deán,

Deán: lo se papi, pero no tenia nada mas que hacer y quiero estar listo para el nuevo curso…

John: ese es mi niño, (John realmente estaba orgulloso de su pequeño, si mary estuviera viva, también lo estaría)

Sam: ya no quiero papi…

John: Sam, comételo todo si quieres irte a jugar… dijo levantándose de la mesa y yendo a la ducha

Sam, solo hizo un puchero y Deán sin que John lo notará se vacio el espagueti en su plato, sin duda siempre cuida de Sam…

15 minutos mas tarde John se encontraba duchado y cambiado, listo para salir a investigar un poco más acerca de lo que pasaba en el pueblo…

John: niños, vamos a salir a pasear al parque un rato, Sam lleva algunos juguetes, Deán ayúdale

Deán: si papa

Aun que a John le importaba mucho el trabajo, siempre buscaba ratos para estar con sus hijos y cuando esto se combinaba con el trabajo era fantástico para el…

Un rato después la familia Winchester se encontraba en el parque, era pequeño pero a Sam y Deán les encanto, ambos hermanos empezaron a jugar con una pelota, mientras que John se sentó a una banca a observaros, estando ahí aprovecho para hablar con una mujer…

John: es terrible que no haya muchos niños por aquí, no?

Mujer: una pena, son sus hijos?

John: si

Mujer: debería cuidarlos mas, pueden contagiarse como los otros

John: los otros? Que no están desaparecidos?

Mujer: no, claro que no, ellos se contagiaron de pulmonía y todos están en el hospital

John: sabe? Seguiré su consejo… NIÑOS VAMONOS

John salió corriendo al auto con sus hijos, acelero y llego lo mas rápido a su casa, les puso una película anidada y fue directo a su habitación para hablarle a Leo…

Leo: John? Que sucede?

John: los niños del pueblo, no desparecieron.. todos están en el hospital con una grave pulmonía…

Leo: eso es bueno, creo que ya se con que tratamos

John: Que es?

Leo: lee el fascículo 4 de Edith Durham, estoy seguro que es esa criatura, ahí encontraras como matarla

John colgó y fue directamente al libro que Leo le dijo y se sorprendió al leer la siguiente información:

El Shtriga (en última instancia del Strix romana; comparar también rumano Striga y strzyga eslavos), la shtriga es un personaje del folclore de Albania, descrito como una bruja vampira que puede absorber la sangre o «energía vital» de los niños por las noches cuando se encuentran dormidos. Pueden aparentar ser cualquier insecto volador (tradicionalmente un mosquito o una abeja). Algunos originarios de Albania no creen en la shtriga, porque creen que sólo existe en la imaginación de los niños. En cambio otros dicen que la shtriga es real y que la han visto volar a través de las ventanas en las casas gritando. A menudo la shtriga es personificada como una mujer con cabello largo y negro (a veces usando un gorro), y con un rostro totalmente horrendo y desfigurado. En idioma italiano la palabra strega significa simplemente bruja, por lo que no es sinónimo de Shtriga.

John: esto es interesante, pero..

John tomo su teléfono e inmediatamente llamo a Leo..

Leo: John?

John: Leo, leí lo que tu me dijiste… es muy buena información por fin se con que estoy tratando pero… no dice como matarla

Leo: lo se, siento haberte dicho que estaba en ese libro, me confundí.. . es que las cosas han estado un poco tensas por aquí…

John: no te preocupes entiendo, pero sabes donde puedo conseguir mas información?

Leo: si el libro de los muertos, volumen 2, estoy seguro que están ahí

John: bien intentare buscarlo..

Leo: no te molestes, solo hay 2 ejemplares en el mundo, yo tengo una por suerte, dame unas horas para buscarla información y te la mandare, mientras averigua que pasa con los niños...bien?

John: bien, John colgó el teléfono y fue sorprendido por un grito de Sam, de inmediato fue corriendo a la habitación y se encontró con sus 2 hijos jugando en la cama, Deán le hacia cosquillas al pequeño Sam y por ende este dio el grito…

John: que hacen hee

Sam: jajá... Papi dile a Deán que se detenga jajaja

John solo sonrió y se unió a sus 2 hijos en el juego, el comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Dean y Sam simultáneamente, ambos niños comenzaron a reír como desquiciados….

Deán: papa, detente por favor jajaja

John disfrutaba mucho los pocos momentos que podía pasar con sus hijos, eran su orgullo y la promesa que hizo de vengarse por la muerte de Mary, incluía el proteger a los niños de cualquier cosa pero sobretodo educarlos para ser hombres de bien, los 3 jugaron por otros 10 minutos, entonces John llevo a Sammy a ver la televisión, estaban pasando los Thundercats, su caricatura favorita, mientras tanto el se preparaba para irse a investigar y le dio instrucciones a Deán…

John; ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

Deán: si papa, lo se

John: sal en las puertas, ventanas, cierra las cortinas, si te llamo el teléfono sonara una vez, luego volveré a llamar…

Deán: lo se, no soy un estúpido

John: se que no, pero solo se necesita un error para morir, y recuerda lo mas importante es

"Cuidar a Sammy" los 2 a coro

Deán: y si alguien entra, disparo primero y luego pregunto

John: ese es mi hombre, John le dio un beso en la frente a Deán y salió por la puerta delantera con un montón de armas, Sam se quedo hipnotizado en la televisión y Deán solo se limito a sentarse con el…

John iba en el impala pensando por donde comenzar a buscar a esa cosa, cuando de repente nota una huella extraña en una de las casas, en un inicio no le dio importancia fue hasta que paso por una segunda casa donde la huella nuevamente estaba, cuando decidió bajar a examinar..

Efectivamente, la huella correspondía a la bruja, era igual a la de los libros, en eso una anciana asustada le hablo a John por estar fisgoneando…

Ágata: disculpe, necesita algo?

John: o no, solo estaba observando esta cosa, soy John Winchester

Ágata: Soy Ágata Parker, esa cosa la ha hecho un monstruo sabe

John: disculpe?

Ágata: pensara que estoy loca, pero solo un monstruo pudo haber dañado a mi nieto de esa forma..

John: tiene pulmonía, verdad?

Ágata: si, esta muy grave, por suerte se como salvarlo

John: le importaría contármelo?

Ágata: no, pase usted,

John paso a la casa, se sintió un poco incomodo al ver que todo el lugar estaba repleto de gatos,el odiaba a los gatos…

Ágata: un poco de Te..

John: no gracias, tengo un poco de prisa, podría contármelo todo

Ágata: vera cuando yo era niña, una shtriga ataco este pueblo, muchos niños murieron, casi yo muero, pero mi padre logro salvarme al atraparla en la iglesia..

John: como que la atrapo?

Ágata: si mire, si una cruz hecha de hueso de cerdo es colocada en la entrada de una iglesia el Domingo de Pascua, la shtriga queda dentro sin poder salir, luego puede ser capturada y asesinada en el umbral….

John: y la mataron?

Ágata: no, ella logro escapar por el techo, voló o algo a si… ahora creo que La bruja ha vuelto y que yo puedo matarla si logro atraparla

John se quedo pensativo, pero probablemente la señora tenía razón, el problema era que realmente parecía estar loca, por lo cual John decidió que era mejor irse y tratar de conseguir la cruz, tal vez a si podría matar a la bruja el mismo y salvaría a las personas del pueblo….

El problema fue que cuando John iba a abordar su auto, una patrulla se detuvo detrás de el y le impidió el paso, John bajo inmediatamente para ver que sucedía…

John: algún problema?

Sheridan: es usted John Winchester?

John: quien pregunta?

Sheridan: soy la agente del FBI, Keith Sheridan, he estado buscándolo por todo el pueblo desde hace un tiempo,

John: ¿Que quiere?

Sheridan: hacerle de su conocimiento que la investigación de la muerte de su esposa a sido reabierta,

John: que?

Sheridan: y eso no es todo, usted es sospechoso de ella y del asesinato de un oficial del FBI en Lawrence,

John: es una broma verdad?

Sheridan: no señor, usted esta informado a si que cuide sus pasos, lo estaré vigilando,,,

La agente subió a su patrulla con una risa sínica en sus labios, hipotéticamente John estaba en problemas, pues esta policía era bastante mañosa y eso no es bueno para nadie, John inmediatamente llamo a Leo para contarle lo sucedido…

John: Leo, tenemos problemas?

Paige: John eres tu?

John: Paige, que haces con el celular de Leo, le paso algo?

Paige: no John, tranquilo el esta bien, el y yo estamos saliendo... es solo que esta atendiendo un caso en este momento y me dejo su celular

John: entiendo, dile que le llamare después

Paige: No John, espera Leo me dejo una información dice que;

La shtriga, también conocida como la «madre de todas las oscuridades puede curar a aquellos de quienes ha chupado sangre (usualmente desde sus bocas), pero aquellos que no han sido curados se enferman de gravedad y mueren. ». El método más potente para defenderse de una shtriga, es que mientras que la bruja se alimenta de una persona alguien le dispare con balas de plata pura, con eso morirá… ah y un método de protección es que una moneda de plata sea empapada en sangre y envuelta en una tela, así se convertiría en un amuleto que ofrece protección permanente de cualquier shtriga.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Winchester, Deán se mantenía al tanto de todo lo que pasaba con Sam, todo iba bien… hasta que el pequeño drama de siempre con Sammy comenzó…

Sam: ¿Cuándo vendrá papa?

Deán: mañana

Sam: cuando?

Deán: mañana, pero por lo general llega muy tarde

Sam: lo extraño

Deán: lo se, pero por ahora come tu cena (dijo sirviéndole n plato de espagueti)

Sam: ya no quiero de esos

Deán: pero, dijiste que te gustaban…

Sam: pero ya no quiero, quiero cereal

Deán: ya no hay más cereal

Sam: pero vi la caja…

Deán: bien tal vez haya, pero solo queda un plato y aun no he cenado

Sam miro a Deán con ojos de venado, el sintió compasión y molesto retiro el plato de espagueti arrojándolo ala basura y sirviéndole el poco cereal que quedaba a Sam, era típico de Deán sacrificarse a si mismo, por el bien de su hermano… Sam abrió la caja de cereal y saco algo de dentro…

Sam: quieres el premio?

Deán: en verdad?, no lo quieres?

Sam: te lo regalo…

30 minutos después ambos niños acabaron de cenar y Deán arropo a Sam en la gran cama de su padre, el se sentó a ver la tele un rato, cerca de las 11 de la noche se aburrido, esta tan frustrado por el hecho de llevar 3 días en la misma casa, sin siquiera asomar la nariz, que decidió salir a jugar maquinas un rato, cerca de las 12 el dueño de la tienda cerro y Deán regreso a casa, pero se encontró con una mala sorpresa…. La shtriga estaba succionando la energía de Sammy, camino muy despacio y tomo el rifle de su padre, le apunto a la bruja y cuando estaba por dispararle su padre llego…

John: abajo ¡dijo disparándole a la bruja, pero esta alcanzo a saltar por la ventana y a huir del cazador …

Instantáneamente John corrió junto a Sam, quien aun estaba profundamente dormido, lo sacudió bruscamente para ver si estaba vivo y este despertó…

John:: Sammy, Sammy estas bien?

Sam: papi, que pasa?

John: ho bebe, que bueno que estas bien; se pego al niño a su pecho y le dio un fuerte abrazo, después volteo y miro seriamente a Deán…

John: ¿Qué paso?¡

Deán: yo no lo se.. solo Salí un segundo y..

John: que tu que?¡

Deán: Salí un minuto, lo cerré todo, no pensé que esto fuera a pasar

John: te dije claramente que lo cuidaras¡

Deán: yo… lo siento…

John: hablaremos después Deán, guarda tus cosas y las de tu hermano, nos vamos ahora ¡

Mientras que John iba por el resto de su equipaje… Deán, solo se limito a obedecerlo, pero las lagrimas comenzaban a salir por sus ojos, del miedo a su padre y sobretodo del remordimiento, s algo malo le hubiera pasado a Sam, nunca se lo hubiera perdonado, las lagrimas y sollozos aumentaron tanto que Sam se dio cuenta…

Sam: que tienes, Deán?

Deán: nada que te importe, dijo tan frio como podía sonar, al mismo tiempo que cubría su cara, el pequeño Sammy se levanto de la cama y fue a abrazarlo, esto hizo que Deán dejara de llorar, pues su hermano había salido ileso y era lo único que importaba, en eso John entro por la puerta tomo el equipaje y salió a dejarlo al auto, no se tardo ni un minuto por volver por los niños, los guio hasta el auto y fueron directo a la casa del pastor Jim (un viejo amigo de Leo)… 30 minutos después llegaron a su destino, ahí Leo los estaba esperando también, lo primero que John hizo fue acostar a sus hijos…

Leo: que paso, John?

John: la bruja nos ataco,

Leo: que?, como fue posible eso

John: un error de Deán,

Leo: cálmate, el es solo un niño,

John: lo se, lo se...

Leo: podemos regresar mañana y buscar a esa cosa de nuevo, seguramente…

John: no por lo que se, esa cosa debe estar muy lejos ahora, creo que perdimos el caso

Leo: suele pasar, no te preocupes es solo un caso, lo importante es que tu familia esta bien

John: lo se; pronto John fue a acostarse en la misma cama con sus 2 niños, Deán estaba despierto y al sentir el cuerpo del hombre, comenzó a llorar de nuevo…

John: sh sh, ya bebe, no fue tu culpa, todo esta bien

Dean;: lo siento papa, prometo no volver a hacerlo

John: shsh ya bebe, duerme tranquilo, todo esta bien….

Como en los viejos tiempos, la familia estaba junta de nuevo, sin embargo apartir de ese día John comenzó a mirar de una forma diferente a Deán…


	7. Esa Vieja Magia Negra

Giles y los chicos entrarton en la vieja casa, como la de todo cazador estaba repleta de armas, simbolos y demas

Giles: bien, Leo dejame verte hijo (dijo abrazandolo)

Leo: Giles, es bueno verte

Giles: lo mismo digo muchacho

John: mmm.. _interrumpio_

Leo: o si el es Giles, creo que ya conoces a John, el es la persona de la que te hable hace un rato

Giles: eso pense, tiene el tipo

John: tipo?

Giles: si, de los favoritos de la policia, dijo sonriente

Leo: sigues siendo un bromista Giles

John: disculpen, pero podriamos resolver este asunto?

Giles: eres todo un gruñon John, perto tienes razon debemos resolver tu problema antes de que sea mas grande, asi que soy todo oidos

John: vera, mi esposa murio hace algunos años

Leo: fue algo sobrenatural, solo que no sabes que o quien fue

John; correcto, yo comence esta vida para vengarme por su muerte, pero esta policia Sheridan piensa que yo la mate y dice que su inestigacion me acusa completamente, tengo 2 hijos pequeños, no puedo ir a la carcel.

Giles: entiendo, esa policia sheridan es famosa por inculpar cazadores, no serias el primero al que meteria a la carcel, ahora se como podemos averiguar que mato a tu esposa,

John: enserio puedes hacer eso?

Giles: es riesgoso pero si, hay un hechizo que podriamos usar

John: bien hagamoslo

Giles: necesitamos algunas cosas, lo aremos mañana... encuanto al asunto policiaco algo se me ocurrira no te preocupes no iras a la carcel

John: gracias

Giles: no tienes nada que agradecer hijo, amigos de Leo son mis amigos tambien

Leo: Giles no se como..

Giles. no digas nada le prometi a tu padre que te cuidaria y lo hare

Esa declaracion le parecio hermosa a John, pues claramente Giles era como un padre para Leo y esos vinculos son dificiles de encontrar y esperaba que en un futuro su relacion con sus hijos fuera algo similar,

Giles: bien tengo a algunas personas que quiero presentarles, vengan conmigo...

Los 3 hombres entraron a la parte posterior de la casa donde había otros 3 aparentes cazadores,

Giles: muchachos, el es Leo el chico del que les he hablado y el su amigo John Winchester

Bobby: Es un gusto hemos odio de ustedes, soy Bobby Singer

John: el placer es nuestro, dijo sujetando su mano

Bill: hola, soy bill Anthony Harvelle y ella es mi esposa Ellen.

Giles: bien ya abra tiempo para que se conozcan mejor después, tenemos trabajo que hacer….

Giles: Bill puedes ir a buscar, las crónicas negras por favor

Bill: claro,

Ellen: ¿Qué pasa?

Giles: es Sheridan, esta apunto de meter á la cárcel a John por la muerte de su esposa, por eso debemos averiguar quien el mato.

Ellen: esa bruja, dijo claramente molesta

John: la conoces?

Ellen: si, intento hacer lo mismo con mi Bill, pero Giles logro ayudarnos espero que podamos hacer lo mismo por ti,

John: gracias, dependo de ustedes tengo 2 hijos pequeños (dijo mostrándole una fotografía) y como entenderás no puedo ir ala cárcel.

Ellen: entiendo también tenemos una hija, su nombre es Joanna creo que tiene la edad de tu niño.

John: ho pues espero conocerla algún día,

Ellen: y yo a los tuyos

Giles: bien, suficiente Charla… John ven conmigo debo mostrarte algo

John: voy, nos vemos Ellen

John subió las viejas escaleras que conducían al cuarto de Giles. Ahí Leo lo esperaba con un libro…

Giles: como te dije existe una forma de saber que o quien mato a tu esposa, en este libro hay un hechizo que podemos realizar, pero es arriesgado y peligroso, por eso quiero preguntarte ¿estas dispuesto a hacer todo por saber la verdad?

John no lo pensó mucho tiempo; "por supuesto que si, hare lo que sea para saber la verdad"

Leo: John, debes entender que esto va mas haya de las criaturas que hemos matado, podrías morir en el intento

John: o podría ir a la cárcel, es lo mismo Leo

Leo: piensa en tus hijos

John: lo hago y se que si algo malo me pasa, tu te encargaras de ellos, Lo se Leo no tengo miedo, por favor entiéndeme es la única forma

Leo se quede pensativo pero John tenia razón, "esta bien, cuenta conmigo"

Giles comenzó a hojear el libro y cuando encontró el hechizo se lo dio a John

"es este" tienes que realizarlo al amanecer, pídele las cosas de la lista a Bobby el te las dará, ten cuidado John

John: gracias, pero esto no resolverá el problema con la policía, que hare con eso?

Giles: yo me encargare de eso, tú concéntrate en salir vivo de ahí

John: gracias Rupert

Leo: iré contigo

Giles: estas seguro?

Leo: somos como hermanos, hemos pasado mucho juntos.. yo te ayudare John.

John: bien, pero promete que si las cosas se ponen difíciles te iras para proteger a mis hijos

Leo: lo prometo, dijo entrelazando la mano con la de John, claramente la lealtad que había entre ellos era inquebrantable.

Después de eso John y Leo se encontraron con Bobby y le dieron la lista que Giles les había dado para realizar el hechizo..

Bobby: vaya, este hechizo es muy peligroso nunca he conocido a nadie que haya salido vivo de el.

Leo: pues entonces seremos los primeros en hacerlo, dijo sarcásticamente

Bobby les dio las cosas y les deseo suerte, luego de eso Leo y John partieron al cementerio local, al cual llegaron justo unos minutos antes del amanecer..

Leo: es aquí?

John: debe de serlo, Giles me lo dijo y según tu el nunca se equivoca

Leo: bueno démonos prisa, el sol casi sale

Leo tomo todos los ingredientes del hechizo y los arrojo lo mas rápido que pudo a una cacerola vieja que estaba en una tumba pero no paso nada pues un ingrediente hacia falta.

Leo: John, tu sangre rápido dame una gota

John: ¿que?

Leo saco su navaja y le corto la palma a John…

John: haha que demonios haces

La sangre escurría en la cacerola, mientras tanto John y Leo leían la escritura del libro la cual decía algo como esto;

_Crux sancta sit mihi lux / Non draco sit mihi dux  
>Vade retro satana  Nunquam suade mihi vana  
>Sunt mala quae libas  Ipse venena bibas__ (repetido 3 veces)_

Después de eso una luz cegadora apareció delante de ellos, era una especie de portal a un lugar que ellos desconocían

John: que es eso?

Leo: un portal dimensional

John: bien entrare

Leo: John no debes entrar, no sabemos a donde te llevara o con que cosas puedes toparte, no vayas por favor

John: tengo que hacerlo, no hay vuelta atrás (dijo acercándose a el) recuerda tu promesa Leo,

Leo: sabes que lo hare

John le dio una cálida sonrisa y salto al portal, por unos segundos todo era indivisible, hasta que John dio un paso al frente fue que una especie de calabozo apareció a su alrededor, una risa malévola se oía por todo el lugar…

John: Hola..¿hay alguien aquí?

Skip: no deberías estar aquí, (dijo apareciendo detrás de John)

John: ¿Quién eres?

Skip: soy Ski y tu eres John Winchester no?

John: como sabes mi nombre..

Skip: tu sangre abrió el portal, se quien eres y por que estas aquí

John: y que se supone que debo hacer?

Skip: yo seré tu guardián en este viaje, lo primero que debes hacer es cruzar esa puerta

John: para que?

Skip: eso no lo se, para cada persona es diferente, pero si quieres lo que viniste a buscar debes hacerlo,

Tras esas palabras John camino temeroso a la puerta, doblo la manija y entro con un gran paso al lugar….

Al traspasar a puerta John se encontró en una habitación vacía, el no entendía el por que hasta que Skip apareció.

Skip; tienes carácter, te concedo eso John, pero estas dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por lo que mas amas?

John: a que te refieres?

Entonces John se vio rodeado por un vampiro, un goul y un demonio, cada uno de ellos sujetaba a alguien importante para el (Dean, Sam y Leo)

John: que es esto? Dejalos ir no tienen nada que ver con esto

Skip: a decir verdad lo tienen, acaso no son ellos tu razón de vivir, pues demuéstralo y pelea por ellos

John se tranquilizo a s mismo y se fue contra el vampiro primero, logro vencerlo fácilmente pues siempre cargaba una estaca en su bolsa, con su muerte Deán desapareció,

John: pero que… entonces el goul lo ataco, este fue mas difícil de vencer pues logro herirle el brazo y era mucho mas fuerte que un vampiro, pero John logro arrojarle un caliz con fuego que estaba ahí y al igual que su otro hijo, Sam desapareció, pero la parte mas difícil estaba por venir, el demonio que tenia a Leo era poderoso y muy hábil ningún golpe de John surtió efecto, entonces John se dio cuenta que ese demonio era el reflejo de si mismo y detuvo la pelea, con esto Leo desapareció.

Skip: bien hecho John,

John: donde están mis hijos?

Skip: eran solo una alucinación, ellos nunca estuvieron aquí, en el fondo lo sabias pero buen trabajo ahora vayamos ala segunda prueba… entonces John apareció frente a un suelo lleno de clavos y sus niños estaban en el centro apunto de ser asesinados por una guillotina..

Skip: tu, sabes que debes hacer

Entonces John miro al suelo y se dio cuenta de que no tenia zapatos, esto seria mas difícil de lo que pensó, pero no dudo en correr atravez de los clavos, al poner el primer pie en ellos y sentir el dolor, cayo en un suelo limpio y Skip frente a el,

Skip: bien, bien John as probado tu fe al tratar de salvar a tus niños, es muy noble de tu parte

John: cállate hijo de perra, vamos ala siguiente prueba

Skip: bien si eso quieres dijo desapareciendo con John… entonces todo el lugar desapareció y John se encontró en una especie de viaje en el tiempo, de nuevo estaba en la habitación de sus hijos la noche en que todo inicio

John: que es esto?

Skip: es tu oportunidad, puedes salvar a tu esposa pero a cambio de la vida de tus hijos …dijo despareciendo, todo volvió a pasar exactamente igual John entro y saludo a su familia, casi lloraba al volver a ver a Mary, pero sabia que solo era un sueño y aun que pareciera una locura el nunca cambiaria a sus hijos por la vida de su esposa, entonces todo ocurrió exactamente igual que ese día pero esta vez John se quedo en la habitación, Mary murió y John logro salvar a sus hijos, una decisión que nunca quizo tomar…

Skip: bravo John, has logrado lo que nadie antes sobrevivir a todas las pruebas, felicidades

John. Bien, ahora dame lo que vine a buscar

Skip: esta bien, "lo que mato a tu esposa fue un demonio, de nombre Azazel pero es mejor conocido como el de ojos amarillos"

John: por que lo hizo? Dijo con lágrimas

Skip: tiene planes con tu hijo menor John, esto no ha acabado debes estar alerta con el, pues el hará cosas en tu contra y la de tu familia, estará mas cerca de lo que piensas

John: a que te refieres?

Skip: no puedo decirte eso, solo te diré que no te preocupes todo se aclarara pronto, con esto toco a John y el regreso al cementerio con Leo..

Leo: John, estas bien?

John: parece que si,

Leo: y bien, que ha pasado?

John: te contare llegando a casa de Giles, ambos hombres subieron al impala y se dirigieron a toda velocidad a casa de Rupert…

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones del FBI, la agente Sheridan preparaba todo para el arresto de John, cuando un aparente abogado la interrumpió

Sheridan: ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Cole: Soy Cole Turner, el abogado del Señor Winchester

Sheridan: Ho vaya, no se que tan loco pueda estar un abogado para defender a un homicida

Cole: Señorita, eso aun no se ha comprobado

Sheridan: lo se, pero muy pronto lo comprobare

Cole: ¿así que evidencias tienes?.. Muéstremelas

Sheridan: jaja es tenaz Señor Turner

Cole: no se imagina cuanto, ahora va a mostrarme esas pruebas o tomaremos el te

Sheridan: bien, mira esto (dijo dándole un expediente a Cole)

En ese expediente Cole leyó pruebas falsas y fotos que podrían incriminar a John y llevarlo ala cárcel, cerro el folder y volvió a hablar

Cole: bien bien, me sorprende Sheridan tiene un muy buen caso

Sheridan: Gracias, ahora si me disculpa... fue interrumpida

Cole: Lastima que nadie lo vera

Sheridan: ¿Qué a que se refiere?

Cole se levanto y empujo la silla con fuerza y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a Sheridan

Sheridan: váyase se lo advierto, dijo sacando esa arma

Cole: dame lo mejor que tengas bebe, dijo acercándose mas y Sheridan le disparo en la pierna,

Cole: jajaja, eres buena… pero yo soy mejor entonces su rostro cambio a color rojo, era evidente que Cole era un demonio, formo una bola de fuego y la arrojo a la agente Sheridan quien se esfumo completamente

Cole: ves te lo dije… jajaja

Después de eso Cole regreso a su forma humana y tomo el expediente de Sheridan

Entonces camino hacia la salida, diciendo

Cole: listo padre, será como tu quieras

Detrás de el un humo negro regresaba al suelo, aparentemente era el demonio Azazel… Mientras tanto en la casa de Giles.

Giles: así que su nombre es Azazel

John: si lo conoces?

Giles: no pero averiguare todo lo que pueda, te lo prometo

John: te lo agradecería

En eso llego Ellen con noticias

Ellen: chicos hay noticias

Giles:¿Qué pasa?

Ellen: llame al FBI para ver lo de John y me informaron que Sheridan esta muerta,

Giles: muerta? Pero como?

Ellen: no lo saben, sus cenizas aparecieron en la estación, pero hay algo mas… el caso de John no existe no hay ningún registro

John: ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso?

Giles: no lo se John, pero debes entender que enemigos peligrosos vendrán tras de ti, debemos estar listos para todo lo que venga….

Entonces los cazadores se miraron con incertidumbre y asintieron con la cabeza….


	8. La Verdad Duele

La verdad duele

Han pasado 4 años en la vida de los Winchester, en los cuales han paso muchos cambios; Deán ha pasado al 6to grado mientras que Sam ha entrado al primer grado de la escuela primaria y era el mas sobresaliente de su clase, a John le hacia sentir muy orgulloso el que sus niños fueran por el buen camino seguramente a Mary le aria muy feliz esto, por otra parte Leo había estado saliendo con Paige por algún tiempo pero ella conocía a otra persona y decidió irse, Leo ahora trabaja solo al igual que John quien comenzó a escribir un diario con todo lo que siente y las criaturas con las que ha luchado, esto con el fin de que en un futuro el diario sirva como una guía para sus hijos… la siguiente escena nos remonta a River Past, colorado cerca de las vísperas navideñas donde los Winchester están rentando por un tiempo en compañía de Leo…

John: tu que crees?

Leo: pueden ser muchas cosas, demonios, vampiros, gouls…

John: tenemos que reducir esa lista

Leo: lo se John, pero ya estoy cansado he buscado toda la noche y nada

John: hey tranquilo amigo, se que haces lo mejor que puedes, siento haberte presionado

Leo: no eres tu John, es que me gustaría descansar de esta vida por unos días, es navidad me gustaría celebrarla, por los niños

John: lo se yo también quisiera pero tenemos que ayudar a estas personas

Leo suspiro fuertemente y miro a John con ojos cansados

John: pensándolo bien, creo que tienes razón hay que tomarnos estos días libres, ahorremos energía y luego a cazar, de acuerdo?

Los ojos de Leo brillaron como los de un niño pequeño, solo se limito a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza

John: iré con mis hijos unos momentos, duerme un poco

Leo: no me trates como a un niño

John; te hace falta dormir, VE ALA CAMA

Leo: vas a lamentarlo John

John: claro, algún día jajá

John entro a la recamara que compartían los niños y se sorprendió de observar a su hijo menor Sam dormido a tales horas del día, se acerco para despertarlo pero fue interrumpido por Deán

Deán: papa No lo despiertes

John: Deán ya viste a que hora son? Dijo frunciendo el seño

Deán: si papa se que es tarde pero Sam no ha dormido bien desde hace días, tiene pesadillas…

John: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Deán: ¿Cuándo papa? Si no has estado en casa mucho tiempo desde hace semanas

John se sintió como el peor de los padres pues su hijo mayor tenia la boca llena de razón, en los últimos días no había pasado mas de 5 minutos con sus niños y ciertamente sabia que eso estaba mal.

John: Tienes razón Deán, aun que no me gusta el tono con el que me hablas… dijo seriamente

"Lo siento papa"

John: No hijo… yo soy el que lo siente… se que debo estar mas tiempo con ustedes

Deán:"papa yo se que tu trabajo es importante"

John: lo es, pero ustedes 2 son más importantes, es por eso que me tomare unos días libres, pasaremos tiempo juntos y celebraremos la navidad.

Deán:"de verdad", dijo con entusiasmo pues eran contadas las buenas navidades que había tenido.

John: si por eso era que venia a despertar a Sam pero le diremos después

Deán: "Que… bromeas verdad" "SAM.. SAM DESPIERTA" dijo sacudiendo fuertemente a su hermano menor quien despertó inmediatamente

Sam: ¿Qué pasa? Dijo entre bostezos

Deán:"papa tiene algo que decirte"

Sam se levanto rápidamente pues pensó que su padre tenía algún regaño o asunto importante que decirle

Sam:" ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo apresuradamente

John:"hey tranquilo Sammy…no pasa nada amigo" dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la frente"Solo quería decirte que estaré en casa estos días y podemos hacer lo que tu quieras, además celebraremos la navidad"

Sam quedo impactado con la boca abierta ante tal declaración y solo se limito a abrazar a su padre fuertemente.

"Gracias…papi"

John disfrutaba mucho cuando su pequeño lo abrazaba, pero esta vez no pudo evitar sentir culpa, pues se estaba perdiendo la infancia de sus hijos por una venganza que parecía nunca llegaría.

"Bien, tomen sus abrigos saldremos a comer pizza"

Los 2 niños asintieron con la cabeza y corrieron por sus abrigos, mientras tanto Leo recibió una llamada inesperada de Paige.

Leo: ¿Quién habla?

Paige: Leo soy Paige, escúchame no tengo mucho tiempo estoy atrapada en Wyoming necesito tu ayuda es una criatura.

Leo:"tranquilízate Paige, iré para haya en un segundo... solo cálmate y espérame" colgó el teléfono, escribió una nota para John donde decía que regresaba en 2 días, pues no quería importunar a John con problemas ahora que estaba con sus hijos, entonces salió corriendo del lugar.

Cuando John y sus hijos llegaron a la sala se encontraron con la nota de Leo, John quedo un poco asombrado de que no se lo hubiera dicho en persona, pero pensó que probablemente era un asunto personal y por eso no se lo dijo, entonces tomo a sus hijos y fueron a comer ala pizzería mas cercana, en el camino vieron muchos adornos navideños, luces, arboles y demás a John le traía mucha nostalgia puesto que Mary adoraba la navidad además del hecho de que sus hijos nunca habían tenido un árbol ni nada de esas cosas, John no pudo evitar el volver a sentir culpa por el hecho de no poder brindarles una vida normal a sus hijos, cuando llegaron ala pizzería la dispuesta de siempre comenzó entre Sam y Deán…

"Compra la de champiñones papa" exclamó Deán

"No papa, compra la de peperoni"

"Sam esa es asquerosa, papa no le hagas caso"

Deán y Sam comenzaron a discutir en el establecimiento y John puso final a eso

"Es suficiente jovencitos, compraremos una con la mitad de ambas FIN DE LA DISCUSION" dijo seriamente.

"Si papa" exclamaron a coro ambos niños.

Cuando la pizza estaba servida en una mesa del establecimiento, Sam y Deán comenzaron a devorar como animales salvajes… lo cual causo mucha gracia a John pues como eran pocos los momentos que pasaba con ellos, debía disfrutarlos al máximo…

"Coman tranquilos, la pizza no se va a ir a ningún lado" dijo con sarcasmo

" ¿Papa, te despidieron del trabajo?" preguntó Sam con inocencia y Deán le dio una palmada en la cabeza"no preguntes tonterías".

"Deán, no le pegues a tu hermano" reprendió seriamente John antes de hablar con Sam

"No Sam, solo me dieron vacaciones" mintió pues Sam aun era un niño y no sabia la verdad de los monstruos

" ¿Vacaciones? ¿Pero si nunca lo hacen? "

John rio ante la inocencia de su pequeño y le respondió

"Lo se pero hem… tengo un nuevo trabajo, uno mucho mejor...era una sorpresa"

"¿En que trabajas?" continuo preguntando Sam

John cada vez se quedaba sin excusas y su hijo cada vez preguntaba más…

John:"vendo seguros de vida y otras cosas Sam" y para evitar mas preguntas desvió la conversación.

"Bien y que quieren hacer para navidad"

"No lo se, habrá un partido en televisión, podríamos verlo" dijo Deán

"¿y tu Sammy que quieres?"

"Mmm podrías preparar una cena?"

"Suena genial" dijo Deán, mirando a su padre con desconcierto

"Bien si eso quieren eso tendrán"

"Lo prometes" pregunto Sam

"Lo prometo" contesto John con sorpresa al tener que hacerlo para que sus hijos confiaran en el.

Mientras tanto Leo iba llegando a la nueva casa de Paige, noto que la puerta estaba abierta y entro corriendo

Leo:"PAIGE ¿Dónde estas?"

Paige salió caminando del closet temerosamente, observo a Leo asustada..

Paige: Leo realmente lo siento,

Leo:" ¿Por qué?"

Paige: "Me obligaron a hacerlo, yo no quería" sollozo

Leo no entendía lo que estaba pasando y entonces un hombre vestido de negro con una ballesta apareció por detrás y le disparo una flecha en la espalda.

Leo:"arg" grito cayendo al suelo, ensangrentado…

Paige: déjalo, dijiste que no lo dañarías

Arquero Negro:"cayeté", dijo golpeando a Paige quien cayo en la otra habitación inconsciente.

Leo volteo a mirar al hombre y se sorprendió al ver que era exactamente igual que el solo que con aspecto maligno, Leo no comprendía que pasaba…

Leo: ¿Quien eres?' dijo dolorosamente

Arquero Negro:"soy un arquero negro, Queremos al viejo"

Leo: ¿Cuál viejo?

Arquero Negro:"no me digas que no sabes? A RUPERT GILES"

Leo: nunca te diré donde esta

Arquero Negro:"lo se, por eso te trajimos aquí" dijo al dejarlo inconsciente, luego tomo el teléfono y le marco a Giles,

Arquero Negro:"Hola Giles" dijo con ironía

Giles: leo eres tu?

Arquero Negro:"en teoría si" respondió con ironía

Giles: estas bien?

Arquero Negro:" jajaja para ser un cazador legendario, eres un tonto"

Giles: supongo que eres un arquero verdad?

Arquero Negro:"claro que si y si no vienes a verme, voy a destripar a tu querido Leo en pedazos"

Giles: escúchame maldito no te atrevas a dañarlo o juro que te matare

Arquero Negro:" no estas en posición de negociar Giles, así que ven a Wyoming cerca del cementerio, si no llegas hoy EL VA A MORIR" dijo colgando bruscamente

Giles rápidamente preparo su equipaje, sus armas y antes de salir decidió llamar a John para pedir ayuda.

John estaba jugando con sus niños cuando el teléfono sonó, John de mala gana se levanto a contestar..

"Bueno, quien habla?"

Giles:"Leo soy Giles, tenemos problemas"

" ¿Que sucede Giles?"

"A Leo lo atrapo un arquero, necesito que vayas a Wyoming cerca del cementerio yo te veré ahí"

Los planes de John se vinieron abajo ante tal petición, pero no podía darle la espalda a Leo era como un hermano para el y le debía demasiado,

"Nos vemos ahí" dijo colgando el teléfono, mientras pensaba en una forma de decirle a sus hijos que debía irse, sin defraudarlos.

Una parte de John quería quedarse y cumplir su promesa pero en su mente también habitaba el miedo a que algo malo le pasara a Leo, así que con una enorme tristeza hablo con sus hijos…

John:"Niños, su tío Leo se metió en un problema y debo ir por el"

Sam:"pero lo prometiste Papa" sollozo

"Lo se bebe…lo se pero entiende que esto también es importante"

"Lo sabemos papa" respondió Deán

"No es justo papa, siempre nos haces aun lado" contesto Sam con enojo

"Hey Sammy, papa solo ira por el tío Leo y regresara mañana para celebrar la navidad ¿verdad papa?" aseguro Deán en un intento de calmar a su hermano, aun que el fondo eso era poco probable…

"Exacto Sammy, yo regresare mañana" mintió John pues no sabia cuanto podría tardarse en esta caso, aun a si Sam estaba molesto y salió corriendo a su cuarto.

"SAMUEL, NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO" reprendió John

"Papa, déjalo esta enfadado yo hablare con el mas tarde ¿cuando te vas?"

"Tengo que irme ahora Deán, tu tío me necesita"

"Lo se papa, espero que puedas estar aquí en noche buena pero si no puedes yo me hare cargo no te preocupes por eso" dijo con desanimo

"Gracias campeón, iré por unas cosas para irme, cuida a tu hermano"

"Siempre lo hago papa" dijo saliendo rumbo a su habitación

John tomo algunas cosas con rapidez y se fue en el impala hacia Wyoming….

Mientras tanto Giles ya había llegado al lugar, era de noche al ver la casa abandonada, entro a ella..

"Estoy aquí" grito

"Pensé que no vendrías" dijo apareciendo el arquero

"Eso confirma que eres un idiota"

"Disculpa?" dijo con enojo

"Vayamos al grano, para que me querías"

"Todo a su tiempo, amigo… aun falta un invitado"

"¿Qué? ¿Quien?"

"John Winchester, estoy seguro que lo llamaste"

"Maldito" dijo Giles disparándole con una ballesta pero el arquero logro orbitar detrás de el y golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente…

Minutos después Giles despertó atado en un silla junto a Leo y Paige, sus bocas estaban cubiertas a si que solo pudieron escuchar la conversación del arquero con un tazo lleno de sangre.

"Mi señor, todo marcha de acuerdo al plan... John Winchester viene en camino puede ir por el niño"…

Leo y Giles solo se miraron con miedo, pues entendían que detrás de este acto se encontraba Azazel,

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Winchester, Deán se había quedado dormido y Sam no podía hacerlo a si que se levanto a ver la Tv pero al sentarse en el sofá se encontró con el diario de su padre y decidió esconderlo como parte de una travesura que seguramente no le gustaría a su padre,

A la mañana siguiente por fin era navidad, Sam se encontraba observando un programa navideño y envolviendo algo con periódico, Deán lo noto y dejo de observar por la ventana para hablarle.

"¿Qué estas haciendo enano?"

"Envolviendo esto, es un regalo para papa"

"Un regalo? Con que dinero lo compraste, mas bien ¿De dónde lo robaste?"

"El tío Bobby me lo dio, dijo que era muy especial"

" ¿Que es?"

"Un poni" contesto con sarcasmo

"Ahaha que gracioso" respondió Deán al sentarse en el sofá

"Papa estará aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Estará aquí"

"Es navidad"

"El lo sabe y estará aquí, lo prometo"

"En donde esta ahora?"

"Trabajando"

" ¿En donde trabaja papa?"

"Tu sabes eso... El vende cosas"

" ¿Qué cosas?"

"Pues cosas" dijo con ironía

"Nunca me dicen nada"

"Pues deja de preguntar"

" ¿Papa es espía?"

"Ajam es James Bones"

"Deán ¿Por qué nos mudamos tanto?"

"Por que a donde vayamos se cansan de ver tu cara"

"Ya soy grande Deán, dime la verdad"

"Créeme no te gustara la verdad"

"Es por eso que nunca hablamos de lo que le paso a… mama"

"NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE ELLA, ME ENTENDISTE NUNCA LO HAGAS" grito Deán con furia mientras tomaba su patineta.

"Oye… a donde vas?"

"Afuera" grito Deán, mientras cerraba la puerta con furia, Sam se quedo atónito pero tomo una decisión, corrió a su cuarto, saco el diario de su padre y comenzó a leerlo con la esperanza de encontrar la respuestas que necesitaba,

Mientras John iba llegando a Wyoming, vio la casa que Giles le dijo además vio la camioneta de Leo y la de Giles también, con eso supuso que no habían salido de la casa y que seguramente habría problemas, busco su diario y no lo encontró, entonces cargo su escopeta y entro al lugar…

John:"Leo, Giles ¿Dónde están?"

Como era de esperarse no hubo respuesta entonces John siguió caminando, hasta que se encontró con la puerta del sótano, dudo en entrar ahí pero cuando escucho gemidos le disparo ala chapa y entro rápidamente, entonces se encontró con Leo, Paige y Giles amarrados, camino hacia ellos para desatarlos y el arquero apareció detrás del,

"JOHN. DETRÁS DE TI" grito Leo al quitarse la venda de la boca, John volteo rápidamente y le disparo al arquero, quien despareció en el aire.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" pregunto mientras terminaba de desatarlos

"Es un arquero" respondió Giles

Leo:"John esto fue una trampa, el demonio ira por tus hijos"

"Ese maldito" dijo dándose la vuelta y corriendo por las escaleras pero al salir del sótano el arquero volvió a aparecer y lo golpeo en el rostro.

"No te olvides de mi John" respondió burlonamente

"Casi lo hacia" Dijo abalanzándose sobre el a golpes "Esto es por mis hijos, desgraciado" gritaba mientras lo golpeaba con furia en el rostro, de pronto el arquero le dio la vuelta y comenzó a estrangularlo.

"Mi señor estará complacido cuando mueras" dijo apretando mas fuerte, en eso John tomo su escopeta volvió a golpearlo y se puso de pie, en eso Giles y Leo llegaron.

Giles: John… Vete

John: Pero…

Leo:"Hazlo los niños te necesitan, nosotros nos haremos cargo"

John solo asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo del lugar, llego hasta el impala y se fue a toda velocidad, mientras tanto Giles y Leo seguían combatiendo con el arquero negro, una feroz batalla inicio, el arquero por su parte intentaba herirlos con sus flechas envenenadas pero no tuvo éxito, de repente Giles logro lanzarle un cuchillo envenenado en la pierna al arquero, minutos mas tarde Giles y Leo lo tenían atrapado en un sello y comenzaron a interrogarlo

" ¿Por qué tomaste mi apariencia?" pregunto con rabia Leo

"El me lo ordeno, es para que aprendas que el único importante en esta historia es John, tu no eres necesario en su vida" respondió irónicamente el arquero

"¿Para quién trabajas?" Giles pregunto

"jajaja eso ya lo sabes, o eres tan anciano que no lo recuerdas" respondió con sarcasmo y Giles le lanzo otro cuchillo esta vez directo a su hombro…

"¿Qué quieren con John Winchester?" Leo pregunto

"Con el nada, pero mi señor tiene planes para el futuro con uno de sus hijos"

"Planes de que?"

"Eso lo tendrán que averiguar ustedes" dijo sacándose el cuchillo del hombro enterrándoselo en el corazón y ante la mirada atónita de Leo y Giles se desintegro en pedazos…

"Eso quiere decir que esto fue solo una advertencia, los niños de John estarán bien, pero deben protegerlos Leo"

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Winchester….

Deán regreso a cuidar a su hermano pequeño quien al verlo entrar por la puerta, apago la televisión, decidido a hablar con Deán…

"No habías salido" pregunto con ironía

"Si traje tu cena" dijo lanzándole una leche"no olvides tus verduras" lanzándole unas papas, luego se sentó en la cama y comenzó a beber una soda

"Se por que tienes un arma bajo la almohada"

"No la toques y no lo sabes" dijo revisando la pistola

"y se por que echas sal en todas partes"

"NO LO SABES Y YA CALLATE" le grito

Luego Sam saco el diario de John de la cama y lo puso sobre el buro al verlo Deán se levanto comenzó a regañarlo

"De donde sacaste eso? Es de papa ¡ te va a dar una paliza por leerlo"

"Los monstruos son reales?"

"Por supuesto que no"

"Deán" suplico Sam

"Te juro, que si le dices a papa que yo te lo dije, estas muerto"

"Lo prometo"

Deán se sentó en la cama y comenzó a contarle todo a Sam

"Sammy lo primero que debes saber es que tenemos al mejor papa del mundo, es un superhéroe"

"Enserio?"

"Enserio, los monstruos son reales y papa los mata, los esta matando ahora"

"Pero papa, me dijo que los monstruos debajo de mi cama no son reales"

"Es por que el ya reviso ahí, pero si casi todo es real"

"santa es real?"

"No"

"pero si los monstruos son reales, pueden atraparme"

"Papa no dejara que lo hagan"

"Pero y si lo matan"

"No lo harán, el es el mejor"

"Leí en el libro que mataron a mama"

"Es complicado Sam"

"si mataron a mama, pueden matar a papa y a nosotros también" dijo aterrado, deán se levanto y se sentó junto a Sam para calmarlo

"Eso no es así sammy, papa esta bien, estamos bien.. Créeme"

Sam no respondió nada pues se sentía tan triste por lo que su hermano le dijo que las palabras se le fueron

"Estas bien?"

"Si"

"Papa, estará aquí para navidad..El siempre llega

"Solo quiero dormir, esta bien?"

"Esta bien" contesto Deán, mientras que Sam se daba la vuelta en la cama y comenzaba a llorar…

"Todo estará mejor cuando despiertes… lo prometo" exclamo Deán en un intento de consolar a su hermano menor, mientras tanto John seguía en la carretera de regreso a casa y continuaba buscando su diario, cuando no lo encontró comenzó a rogar que lo hubiera olvidado o que Deán lo tuviera, pues no quería que Sammy se enterara de la verdad leyendo esa cosa.

1 hora mas tarde en la casa de los Winchester Sam estaba durmiendo profundamente hasta que comenzó a sentir las fuertes sacudidas de su hermano mayor.

"Sam, Sam despierta"

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto somnoliento

1 hora mas tarde en la casa de los Winchester Sam estaba durmiendo profundamente hasta que comenzó a sentir las fuertes sacudidas de su hermano mayor.

"Sam, Sam despierta"

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto somnoliento"

"papa vino y mira lo que te trajo"

"papa, ha venido?"

"si, mira trajo regalos"

"por que no me despertaron"

"lo intentamos, al menos 100 veces"

"de verdad?"

"si, anda abre los regalos"

Sam se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió al sofá con los regalos en la mano, Dean salto en el sofá y se sentó junto a su hermano

"¿que es?"

Sam abrió el primer regalo y se quedo perplejo

"es una barbee"

"debe creer que eres una niña"

"No me molestes Deán"

"abre el otro" dijo Deán mordiéndose los labios, claramente esto no era obre de John Winchester, Sam abrió el otro regalo y era una varita y corona de princesa, entonces se dio cuenta de la verdad.

"papa, no vino ¿verdad?"

"Si te lo juro" dijo con ironía

"Deán, de donde robaste esto?"

Deán volvió a morderse el labio ante la pregunta de su hermano menor, realmente quería hacerlo feliz...

"Lo robe de la casa bonita, te juro que no sabia que eran regalos de niña"

Sam miro cabizbajo el suelo ante la decepción de que su padre no pudo estar con ellos en navidad y Deán intento consolarlo

"oye, papa hubiera venido si pudiera"

"o si esta vivo"

"no digas eso, claro que lo esta... es papa"

Sam se quedo pensativo por algunos segundos y entonces saco algo del bolcillo de su suéter y se lo ofreció a Deán

"Ten, toma esto"

"no, es para papa"

"papa me mintió, quiero que tu lo tengas" le rogo, Deán se volvió a morder los labios con inseguridad

"¿Seguro?"

"seguro" respondió Sam con firmeza y Deán tomo el paquete entre sus manos, le desenvolvió el periódico y estrecho entre sus manos el bonito amuleto que su hermano le estaba regalando

"gracias Sam me encanta" respondió con emoción mientras se ponía el amuleto, Sam solo asintió con la cabeza y le dio un abrazo.

"Feliz navidad, Deán"

Deán se quedo sorprendido ante tal muestra de afecto y solo se limito a abrazar a Sammy más fuerte.

"Feliz navidad hermanito".


	9. Cuidado con lo que deseas

Han paso años en la vida de los Winchester, Deán ahora asiste a la preparatoria mientras que Sam continua en la escuela básica y su vida es muy difícil pues desde que se entero de la verdad ha tenido que cazar con su padre y la situación de mudarse cada mes le estaba afectando, pero eso estaba apunto de cambiar pues Giles le había pedido a John que fuera a vivir a un pequeño pueblo de nombre"MISTYC FALLS" donde Leo también había estado viviendo desde hace años pues el lugar era un foco de sucesos paranormales, John accedió a ir al lugar pero sus hijos prácticamente fueron obligados por el a mudarse.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo John noto el parecido que tenia con "SUNNYDALE" mientras que Sam y Deán iban peleando por todo el camino.

"Eres un idiota Deán" se quejo Sam

"Púdrete Sam, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo"

"SAMUEL deja de hablarle de esa forma a tu hermano y compórtate" reprendió John

"Lo siento papa"

"Oye papa, podrías repetirme ¿por que demonios venimos a este pueblo?"

"Hay 2 razones Deán, en primer lugar por que yo lo decidí y ustedes van a hacer lo que les ordene y en segundo su tío Giles me pidió que viniéramos"

"No es justo" susurro Sam

John freno bruscamente y volteo a ver con enojo a su hijo menor

" ¿Tienes algún problema Sam?"

"No papa, es solo que es la 3ra vez en el año que nos mudamos y estaba apunto de entrar al equipo de futbol de la otra escuela"

"O vaya así que es eso, te parece mas importante el jugar con un estúpido balón que hacer nuestro trabajo?"

"Papa creo que…" fue interrumpido Deán

"No intervengas Deán" reprendió John

"No es solo por eso papa, nunca me dejas hacer nada"

"Es precisamente por eso que venimos aquí Samuel nos quedaremos por el resto del año y ustedes 2 podrán tener amigos y amenos que cambies tu tono vas a estar castigado jovencito"

" ¿En verdad papa? Nos quedaremos aquí?" exclamo un emocionado Sam

"Lo prometo"

"Papa, esto es grandioso" respondió Sam mientras le enredaba los brazos en el cuello a su padre.

" Solo espero que la escuela no sea un asco como la otra" replico Deán

"Si y yo espero que mejores tus notas o tendremos problemas jovencito" amenazo John

La cara de Deán se puso aterrorizada por la amenaza y solo se limito a contestar

"Si señor"

"Bien, entonces vámonos ya estamos retrasados y seguro su tío Giles esta esperándonos"

"Hablando de el, como es papa?" pregunto Sam pues desde hace años había escuchado el nombre de RUPERT GILES y en su vida lo había conocido.

"Es un buen hombre, inteligente, aplicado, serio y muy estricto… estoy seguro que te agradara"

"Es cazador?" pregunto Deán

"Es el mejor, pero no mas preguntas ya habrá tiempo para eso después" contesto al ver a Giles en la puerta de una casa esperándolos.

John se estaciono frente a la casa y bajo rápidamente para saludar a su antiguo maestro quien lo abrazo en un instante.

"John, que gusto me da volver a verte muchacho"

"Lo mismo digo Giles, es bueno verte"

Entonces Giles se soltó del abrazo y volteo a ver a los 2 jóvenes que estaban detrás de el.

"Supongo que estos son tus niños, verdad John?"

"Si, el es mi hijo mayor… DEAN"

"Es un gusto muchacho" dijo Giles mientras le daba la mano

"Gracias señor, es un gusto al fin conocerlo" tartamudeo Deán ante la impresión, mientras que John reía del hecho.

"Y este pequeño?" pregunto Giles

"Es mi pequeño Sam"

"Sam, he odio hablar mucho de ti… es un placer" dijo Giles dándole la mano también, mientras que Sam estaba anonado con tal declaración del hombre.

"Ha odio hablar de mi?... digo el placer es mío señor"

"Por favor llámenme Giles, el señor me hace sentir viejo"

"¿Qué edad tiene?" pregunto con sarcasmo Deán y fue recompensado por su padre con una fuete palmada en la nuca.

"Deán" reprendió John

"jaja no hay problema John déjalo, pero vengan a la casa hay alguien que quiere verlos."

John y sus hijos comenzaron a caminar hacia la vieja pero llamativa casa de Giles, en un pueblo tan pequeño la mayoría eran idénticas, cuando entraron a la sala se encontraron cara a cara con Leo quien corrió a saludar a John.

"John… no sabes el gusto que me da verlos y saber que están bien" dijo mientras lo abrazaba fraternalmente.

"Me da gusto verte también Hermano" después de tantos años de pelear contra el mal juntos ahora se trataban como hermanos, pero cuando Leo vio a Sam y Deán corrió hacia ellos.

"Por dios no puedo creer cuanto han crecido" dijo ahogando a los niños en un gran abrazo.

"Si tío Leo, también nos alegra verte… pero no puedo respirar" bromeo Deán

Leo solo comenzó a reír y fue interrumpido por John

"Niños, por que no van a dar una vuelta en el pueblo mientras converso con sus tíos"

"Claro papa" respondió Sam

"Deán, cuídense" advirtió John cuando sus hijos salían por la puerta, luego volvió a la sala para platicar con los cazadores.

"¿y bien, para que me llamaron?"

"John hemos descubierto que este pueblo es como un imán de los sobrenatural au no sabemos el por que, pero necesitamos tu ayuda para acabar con todo lo que podamos aquí"

"Había oído los rumores de este pueblo y me siento alagado por que me llamaran, pero no se como podría vivir aquí?"

"Por eso no te preocupes, mi casa es muy grande y vivo solo así que ustedes pueden quedarse conmigo"

"Gracias amigo, creo que será bueno el estar en este pueblo"

Mientras tanto Sam y Deán divagaban por el pueblo, el hecho de estar en solo lugar por mucho tiempo asustaba a Deán pues tenia problemas para adaptarse, mientras que Sam estaba fascinado y al ver la cara de Deán no pudo evitar comenzar a molestarlo.

" ¿Qué te pasa Deán? ¿No estarás asustado o si?"

"Cállate idiota, por supuesto que no"

"jajaja entonces por que tu cara de gallina?" Sam conocía muy bien a su hermano mayor aun que se estaba burlando no podía evitar preocuparse por el.

"No digas tonterías, no tengo miedo es solo que…" se quedo mudo ante la posibilidad de reconocer su miedo ante Sam pues el siempre ha sido como su héroe.

"Tienes miedo Deán, lo se"

"Te juro que si le dices a papa, estarás muerto"

"No le diré nada, lo prometo pero aclárame algo ¿Por qué tienes miedo?"

"Nunca hemos estado en un lugar por tanto tiempo y escuchaste lo que me dijo papa cuando llegamos, el quiere que mejore mis notas y no se como lo hare"

"Yo te ayudare Deán"

"jaja si como no, Sam voy en preparatoria y tu en secundaria… vemos cosas distintas, temas que no entenderías"

"Ya soy grande Deán, entiendo muchas cosas… solo déjame intentarlo"

"Bien, te lo agradezco Sammy" dijo revolviéndole el pelo a su pequeño hermano

"SOY SAM" reprendió

"Como sea, creo que será mejor que regresemos a casa ya recorrimos la calle completa y podemos ir mas halla"

"Pero Deán…"

"Pero nada, no quiero que papa nos castigue por tu culpa, Vámonos ya"

"Esta bien" asintió Sam a regañadientes

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a caminar de regreso y a mitad de calle se encontraron con su papa y Leo abordo del impala.

"Niños, suban al auto iremos a un lugar"

" ¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto Sam

"Solo suban" contesto John

"Bien" respondió Deán mientras arrastraba a Sam al auto

Unos minutos después la familia Winchester se encontró frente a una vieja pero enorme casa blanca, Sam y Deán quedaron boquiabiertos

"Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar" declaro Leo mientras bajaba del impala

"¿No estas hablando enserio Leo?" pregunto John impactado por el parecido que la casa tenia con su casa en Lawrence.

"Por supuesto que si, esta casa era de mi tío, de su abuelo niños"

"¿El padre de Mary?" pregunto John con dolor

"Si era de el" contesto cabizbajo ante el recuerdo de su familia muerta

"Leo… no se si debamos quedarnos"

"Vamos John, ustedes siempre han sido mi familia y los necesito aquí"

John se quedo pensativo pues el hecho de quedarse en la casa de la familia de Mary le hacia recordarla y eso le afectaba demasiado, pero por otra parte Leo ha sido como un hermano para el y no podía dejarlo solo.

"Bien, niños comiencen a desempacar ¡" ordeno

Leo les mostro el interior de la casa a sus nuevos invitados, les repartió 2 cuartos uno para John y otro para Sam y Deán claramente eran cuartos continuos pues a John no le gustaba estar lejos de sus hijos, dejaron las pocas cosas que tenían y siguieron el recorrido, obviamente la casa estaba llena de símbolos de protección bajo las alfombras, había armas escondidas y muchísima Sal, además de una pequeña biblioteca que impresiono a Sam

"Tío Leo, ¿puedo leer algunos de esos libros?" pregunto Sam

"Claro Sam, cuando tu quieras"

"Gracias" dijo con emoción

"Solo una cosa, cuando vayas a Leer avísame primero para darte los libros pues hay algunos que no debes ver"

" ¿Son de demonios verdad?"

"Si pero también son libros muy complicados y delicados"

"Esta bien tío"

"Vayamos a comer algo mientras tu papa y tu hermano acomodan ¿quieres?"

"Si tío" respondió con alegría para después salir a la calle con Leo.

Mientras tanto Deán seguía acomodando las pocas cosas de el y de su hermano en su cuarto, se acostó en la cama a mirar el techo y no pudo evitar el sentirse extraño, pues solo había tenido una cama propia cuando era niño y estaba acostumbrado a vivir en hoteles y ha dormir con Sam, en eso John entro a la habitación y noto raro a su hijo.

" ¿Estas bien campeón?"

"Hem... si papa" contesto con desanimo

"Deán, sabes que no debes mentirme" dijo con firmeza

"No lo hago papa. Estoy bien enserio" respondió al sentarse en la cama seguido por John.

"Habla conmigo, amigo" dijo suavemente y cuando Deán lo miro a los ojos no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, eso tomo por sorpresa a John y solo lo abrazo y acaricio.

" ¿Qué pasa campeón?"

"Papa tengo miedo, no quiero estar aquí"

"¿Por qué Deán?, acaso no te gusta la casa"

"no es eso papa, no se que debo hacer nunca he vivido en un hogar"

Esa declaración rompió el corazón de John pues en los últimos 10 años ha intentado mantener a su familia junta y proporcionarles el amor que necesitaban, pero en momentos como este se daba cuenta de que no había hecho un gran trabajo como padre y sobretodo que desde pequeño había tratado a Deán como un adulto con la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermano y Deán aun era un niño que lo necesitaba, John lo abrazo mas fuerte durante un rato hasta que se calmo, luego lo acostó en la cama para comenzar a hablarle.

"Deán, se que tienes miedo de estar aquí y formar lazos con las personas"

"Papa"

"Déjame terminar, te quiero hijo y sabes que yo te voy a apoyar siempre y estaré contigo siempre, no debes tener miedo…simplemente se tu"

Esas palabras animaron mucho a Deán y de inmediato le dio un abrazo a su padre "Gracias papa, lo hare seré bueno… Lo prometo"

En eso una Voz desconocida se escucho por la casa

"Leo estas aquí"

Deán y John se miraron con desconcierto y bajaron a ver quien era…

John y Deán se encontraron cara a cara en las escaleras con un hombre muy apuesto que saco un arma y se las apunto.

" ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" grito mientras que John sacaba su pistola y también le apuntaba.

"Deán vete a tu cuarto y no salgas" susurro

"Ahora" Deán camino lentamente de regreso al cuarto, mientras tanto John bajo los escalones con mucho cuidado sin desapartar la mirada de su enemigo.

"Lo mismo te digo ¿Quién eres?"

"haha amigo, no te diré nada hasta que me respondas"

En eso Leo y Sam entraron a la casa y vieron a los hombres apuntándose con las armas.

"ALTO" grito Leo, mientras que Sam corría a los brazos de John.

"Papa, ¿estas bien?" pregunto bañado en lagrimas de miedo

"Si Sammy, estoy bien… tranquilo"

"Lo siento John olvide decírtelo, el es mi vecino Dan Gordon es un cazador también"

"John Winchester? O por favor discúlpame no quise asustarte, es un placer conocerte Leo me ha hablado de ti" dijo dándole la mano a John quien también se la dio sin desapartarse del abrazo con Sam

"Un gusto, lo siento debo calmar a mi hijo ahora vuelvo" dijo mientras llevaba a Sam al cuarto con Deán.

"¿Papa que pasa? ¿Sammy estas bien?" pregunto abrazando a su hermano pequeño

"Fue un confusión Deán, el sujeto de haya abajo es cazador y amigo de Leo... tu hermano entro cuando estábamos con las armas y se asusto mucho"

"Hoo Sam tranquilo, todo esta bien nada le paso a papa"

"Ire a disculparme con el tipo, ahora regreso, por favor trata de calmar a tu hermano" dijo al salir de la habitación bajo corriendo para hablar con Dan

"Lo siento amigo"

"Ho no te preocupes fue mi culpa también, pero ¿Cómo esta el pequeño?"

"Se asusto mucho, pues le tiene miedo a las armas… pero estará bien"

"Te entiendo, cuando mi hijo tenia su edad le asustaban las armas también"

En eso Leo entro con unas cervezas

"Saben ustedes 2 son muy parecidos, padres solteros, tiene hijos de la misma edad"

"Tienes razón amigo, pero yo no tengo la dicha de ser padre de 2 niños solo tengo uno de 16" respondió Dan

"Igual que mi hijo mayor"

"Deberíamos presentarlos, podrían ser amigos" sugirió Dan

"Es una buena idea John, a Deán le hacen falta amigos"

"Si, puede ser"

"Bien, vengan a cenar esta noche Dan"

"Yo venia a invitarte a mi casa Leo pero ya que insistes" bromeo mientras salía de la casa, John regreso al cuarto y se encontró con Sam y Deán dormidos, supuso que ambos estaban cansados a si que solo los contemplo unos segundos y sonrió ante tal escena y luego salió del cuarto sigilosamente para no despertarlos.

Unas horas mas tarde la cena comenzó y Dan llego junto a su apuesto hijo.

"Niños quiero que conozcan a Dan Gordon, es un cazador" indico John mientras Sam y Deán le daban la mano al señor quien a su vez presento a su hijo.

"El es mi hijo Brady"

"Un gusto señor" dijo Brady al darle la mano a John, mientras que a Deán y Sam solo les dio una sonrisa hipócrita.

Minutos mas tarde los 3 cazadores y los 3 adolescentes estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo y platicando de algunas cosas

" ¿En que año están tus hijos John?" pregunto Dan

"Ho Sam va en 6to de primaria es excelente estudiante y Deán esta en primero de prepa"

"Que casualidad Brady también, tal vez podrías inscribirlos en la misma escuela"

"Si seria grandioso tener mas amigos" respondió Brady

"¿Deán que te parece?" pregunto John

"Si, estaría bien" contesto con desanimo el muchacho.

Algunos días pasaron y John logro inscribir a Deán y Sam en la escuela con el pretexto del cambio de domicilio, el primer día de escuela llego y John llevo hasta la entrada del colegio a sus queridos hijos, quien como era costumbre bajaron del impala al mismo tiempo lo cual llamo la atención de algunos chicos, comenzaron a caminar con gran rapidez pues estaban algo retrasados y no querían llegar tarde el primer día.

"¿Tienes todas tus cosas Sammy?"

"Si Deán, no te preocupes por mi ¿y tu traes todo?" pregunto con incredulidad al ver a su hermano si nada en las manos.

"todo lo que necesito esta aquí" respondió señalándose la cabeza

"Deán, por que no trajiste nada sabes que a papa no le gustara y me prometiste que pondrías mas ganas aquí"

"Oye no me regañes Sam, le pedí a Brady que trajera unas cosas" por casualidad Brady llego frente a ellos y le dio una mochila a Deán.

"Toma, es lo que te debo amigo"

"Póker?"Pregunto Sam

"Claro amiguito" respondió Brady, en eso la campana sonó y los 3 corrieron a sus respectivos salones donde sus maestros los presentaron con el resto de su clase, Deán causo sensación entre las chicas mientras que Sam se mantuvo reservado y no dijo nada mas que un "Hola" pero una chica no dejo de mirarlo en todas las clases, cuando el periodo de receso llego la chica se acerco a Sam en los casilleros.

"Hola soy Jennifer"

"Soy Sam" dijo dándole la mano

"Lo se, estamos juntos en historia"

"Ho lo siento no lo note"

"No importa, es que vi que no tienes amigos y pensé que podrías juntarte con nosotros"

" ¿Nosotros?"

"Si mis amigos y yo… vamos te los presentare"

En eso el grito de una chica se escucho por todo el pasillo, Sam y Jenny corrieron a ver que pasaban y observaron el cuerpo de un chico sin cabeza dentro de un casillero Jennifer corrió del miedo al igual que Sam quien corrió a buscar a Deán.

Deán estaba almorzando con Brady y un par de chicos mas en el patio trasero y cuando vio a Sammy corriendo, se levanto y fue corriendo hacia el.

"Hey Sammy ¿Qué pasa?" grito

"Deán, hay un cuerpo en un casillero"

" ¿Qué? ¿Dónde esta?"

"por aquí ven" dijo corriendo de regreso y Deán lo siguió, para cuando llegaron el director Milles se encontraba hablando con la policía y el cuerpo estaba siendo retirado, en eso Deán se preocupo al ver la cara aterrorizada de su hermano.

" ¿Sammy, lo viste verdad?"

"Si Deán lo he visto, era horrible"

"Sammy…" fue interrumpido por el director quien se acerco a ellos

" ¿Samuel Winchester?"

"Si señor soy yo"

"Acompáñeme a la dirección"

" ¿Por que?" pregunto exaltado Deán

"Supongo que usted es su hermano Deán Winchester, ¿verdad?"

"Si"

"No te preocupes Deán, tu hermano no esta problemas… es solo que me han informado que Sam vio el cuerpo y quiero que vea al consejero escolar"

"Gracias, pero no lo necesito señor yo no mire por mas de 3 segundos… estoy bien"

"Bien, pero Sam si usted necesita algo no dude en acercarse conmigo"

Después del terrible hecho Sam y Deán regresaron a sus clases, pero no lograban concentrarse ante la duda y la preocupación de lo que había pasado, a la hora de salida caminaron directo a casa en compañía de Brady y el tema volvió a salir.

"¿Seguro que estas bien Sam?" pregunto Deán al notar lo callado que estaba s hermano.

"Si, estoy bien… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la criatura que hizo eso"

" ¿Notaste algo raro en el?" pregunto Brady

"No tenia cabeza, te parece eso raro" contesto con sarcasmo

"Bien, eso reduce la búsqueda como a 20 criaturas distintas"

"Digámoselo a papa, el sabrá que hacer" replico Deán

"Para nada Deán, no somos unos niños" dijo Brady

"¿y que propones sabelotodo?"

"Que no le digamos a nuestros padres y lo casemos nosotros mismos"

"Es peligroso Brady, la cacería no es un juego" respondió Deán

"No Deán el tiene razón, hagámoslo nosotros… por favor solo esta vez" rogo Sam y Deán no pudo negarse a tal petición.

"Esta bien pero si algo malo pasa prometan que le diremos a nuestros padres"

"Prometido" contestaron a coro

Unos minutos después los chicos llegaron a sus casas, comieron y fingieron que el día escolar había sido grandioso, en la tarde fueron a la biblioteca con el pretexto de hacer tarea pero en realidad fueron a buscar información de los monstruos.

Revisaron cerca de 10 libros hasta que Sam logro hallar algo muy interesante

"Miren debe ser este" dijo señalando un libro

" ¿Cómo lo sabes Sam?"

"Vi las marcas de los colmillos en el cuerpo y son únicos de LA MANTIS RELIGIOSA"

"Bien Sam, pero como la matamos"

"Cortándole la cabeza, pero primero debemos encontrarla aquí dice que se disfraza de una mujer hermosa para atraer a los hombres, aparearse y luego les corta la cabeza"

"Bien, no hay problema tengo un plan" respondió Deán…

Al día siguiente Sam y Deán guardaron con mucho cuidado navajas en sus mochilas para comenzar la cacería, mientras que Brady grabo el sonido de murciélagos que según Sam ahuyentaría al demonio.

En la escuela Deán puso en práctica su plan y con ayuda de Brady comenzaron a platicar con chicas por varios días, en un inicio no había indicios de que alguna fuera malvada, fue hasta que Deán logro dar con la indicada.

"Hola cariño soy Deán ¿y tu?"

"Victoria, eres muy apuesto ¿sabias?"

Deán se mantuvo platicando con ella y de inmediato reconoció que era la mala, en eso sonó la campana.

"Oye tengo que irme, pero que te parece si te llevo a tu asa esta tarde" exclamo Deán para ponerle una trampa, Victoria acepto.

En la salida Deán le informo a su hermano menor y a Brady que había encontrado al monstruo.

" ¿Estas seguro que es ella?" pregunto Brady

"Totalmente"

" ¿Qué aremos?" dijo Sam con pánico en su voz

"Tu te vas a casa con Brady, le dices a papa que me dieron la detención hasta las 5 y Brady tu me alcanzas en la casa de Victoria, lleva armas para que la matemos"

"Pero Deán…"

"Sam, cuento contigo" dijo saliendo corriendo hacia victoria quien iba saliendo de la escuela, Sam y Brady caminaron a casa y Sam le hizo frente a su padre inmediatamente que entro.

"¿Dónde esta Deán?"

"Hem… le dieron la detención papa"

"Ha ese niño, no llevamos ni una semana aquí y ya esta en problemas escolares, pero esta vez me va escuchar" reprendió John mientras que Sam se encerraba en su cuarto para ocultar su preocupación.

Mientras tanto Deán y Victoria iban llegando a casa, como era de suponerse Victoria vivía sola y tenia el pretexto de que sus padres estaban de viaje, cuando entraron a casa comenzaron a besarse por un rato, luego ella saco unas botellas de cerveza, como era de suponerse Deán se la tomo de un sorbo pero no contaba que esta adulterada y callo dormido en unos segundos, Victoria se trasformo en demonio y lo arrastro al sótano, mientras tanto Brady iba en camino a ayudar a Deán pero fue interceptado por su padre.

" ¿Brady para que llevas mis armas?"

"Hem papa yo las necesito para un proyecto"

"¿Qué proyecto? ¿Por qué no lo haces en casa?"

"Hem voy con Deán lo aremos juntos" pero en eso John Winchester se acerco a ellos para saludar y escucho la ultima parte de la conversación.

"Pero Deán tiene la detención Brady, como es que…" su intuición de padre le indico lo que estaba pasando, sus ojos se oscurecieron de furia y entro corriendo a casa

"SAMUEL, VEN AQUÍ AHORA" grito.

Sam bajo lleno de miedo y evito tener contacto visual con su padre.

" ¿Donde esta Deán?"

"Ya te lo dije en la detención"

"Sera mejor que me digas la verdad jovencito o ¿prefieres que le pregunte a Brady?"

La cara de Sam cambio a estado de pánico en tan solo 2 segundos pues sabia que su padre ya los había descubierto y que no había mas opción que decirle la verdad

"Esta cazando una Matis Religiosa papa"

"ESTA CASANDO SOLO, Sam sabes que eso es peligroso por que no me lo dijiste antes"

"Papa yo solo…"

"No importa, hablaremos después Sam, ahora vamos por tu hermano" dijo sujetándolo del brazo y saliendo de casa para contarle todo a Dan quien también había reprendido a Brady por la mentira,

"Dan"

"Lo se John, Brady me lo dijo todo… ahora lo importante es ir por Deán"

Los 4 cazadores subieron a la camioneta de Dan y se dirigieron a casa de Victoria.

Mientras tanto Deán iba despertando para darse cuenta de que estaba atado y en un lugar en el que difícilmente lo rescatarían.

"Niño tonto, nunca debiste jugar conmigo"

"Bromeas, ni aun que me pagaran jugaría contigo" respondió con sarcasmo

La criatura comenzó a acercarse a Deán, mientras el solo gritaba

"AYUDA, AUXILIO", gritos que escucho John desde fuera, rompió la ventana del ático y entro de un brinco., la mantis se fue directo a el pero en eso Sam activo la grabadora con el sonido de los murciélagos y con eso la distrajo para que Dan entrara y lograra cortarle la cabeza,

"Justo a tiempo chicos" dijo Deán con sarcasmo pues n había notado la presencia de su padre en el lugar. Pero cuando este se acerco para desatarlo solo comenzó a tartamudear.

"Papaapa que hahacees aquui"

"Salvándote Deán, pero cuando lleguemos a casa no habrá que lo haga"

Loa cazadores se fueron dl lugar pero sin darse cuenta Victoria había dejado un huevo, uno que podría llegar a causarles problemas en el futuro.

Cuando llegaron a casa Deán y Sam lograron escuchar que a Brady lo habían castigado por 2 semanas, en eso s padre se acerco a ellos.

"Bien que tienen que decir en su defensa"

"Lo sentimos señor" contesto Deán

"Sentirlo no es suficiente hijos, deben entender que aun no tienen edad para cazar ustedes solos, es peligroso y no me gustaría que salieron lastimados"

"Entendemos" contestaron a coro

John no pudo evitar reír con esa respuesta tan vacía

"No hijos no lo entienden del todo y es por eso que estarán castigados las próximas 2 semanas, sin salir de su cuarto para que tengan el tiempo de pensar lo que han hecho"

"Si señor" contestaron con desamino

"Bien, a su cuarto entonces" los 2 niños caminaron en silencio hacia su calabozo, John se sentía terrible por tener que hacerles eso, pero en el fondo sabia que era lo correcto si quería mantenerlos a salvo.


	10. Indagando con el enemigo

Una semana después de haber cazado a la mantis, John decidió levantarles el castigo a sus hijos por seguridad propia pues algunos vampiros estaban rodeando el pueblo y los necesitaba afuera protegiendo a la gente, por su parte Brady dejo de estar castigado desde el 2do día pues le prometió a su padre portarse bien y hacer todos los deberes, respecto a la escuela Sam seguida siendo excelente alumno Deán se estaba esforzando mucho para subir sus notas, todo era normal pero eso estaba apunto de cambiar.

Es de noche y un auto se estaciona justo enfrente del letrero de la preparatoria un hombre baja de el y nos damos cuenta que es COLE TURNER, el demonio que asesino a Sheridan hace un par de años, el mira todo a su alrededor y comienza a reírse sarcásticamente.

"Comencemos"

Al siguiente día los hermanos Winchester llegan tarde a la escuela por un descuido de ambos pero como era costumbre una discusión inicio…

"Te lo dije Deán, es muy tarde y no me dejaran entrar a mi clase"

"Tranquilo Sammy, tampoco podre entrar a mi clase pero podremos quedarnos afuera en el patio trasero para que no nos vean"

"Es tu culpa Deán"

"No fue solo mi culpa, tu tampoco programaste tu reloj Sam"

" Como sea no quiero que me levanten un reporte"

"No lo harán, lo prometo, tu solo sígueme"

Sam camino de mala gana y muy rápidamente por el pasillo y lograron llegar al patio de atrás, donde ningún maestro los vería hasta el cambio de periodo.

"Ves, no paso nada Sammy… no se por que eres tan fastidioso"

"Cállate Deán"

Algunos minutos pasaron y Sam se mantuvo leyendo un libro mientras que Deán solo rebotaba una pelota, de pronto un desconocido se acerco a ellos.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

Obviamente era un maestro y Sam se lleno de pánico que no pudo responderle

"No pudimos entrar a nuestras clases... Señor" respondió Deán

"Eso veo jovencito, pero tranquilos no les are nada"

"Es enserio?" pregunto Sam con incredulidad

"Totalmente, soy nuevo aquí me llamo COLE TURNER" dijo dándole la mano a ambos chicos.

"Sam, Deán" respondieron

"Enseñare Leyes y derecho en el edificio B"

"Yo voy en ese edificio de hecho es mi siguiente clase"

"No pudo ser mejor, faltan unos minutos para que el primer periodo termine que te parece si dejamos a tu amigo en su salón y"

"No no es mi amigo es mi hermano"

"o lo siento, dejémoslo en su salón y luego me muestras el camino al nuestro, ¿les parece bien?"

"Claro" dijeron a coro y comenzaron a caminar con el hombre por toda la escuela, la campana sonó justo cuando Sam iba llegando a la puerta de su salón y entro justo a tiempo para la siguiente clase, mientras que Deán continuaba paseando con Cole por todo el edificio, estaba realmente maravillado del hecho de haber encontrado a un maestro tan Cool, cuando llegaron al salón la clase3 entera ya estaba ahí, Deán solo se sentó y Cole comenzó a presentarse.

La clase de Cole era diferente a las otras era mas abierta y con mucha mas comunicación entre todos, sorprendentemente Deán puso atención todo el tiempo y no se distrajo con ninguna chica, cuando la campana sonó Cole le pidió a Deán que se quedara un momento mas para charlar.

"¿Qué te pareció mi clase Deán?"

"Estuvo genial señor," Deán estaba mas impresionado de este hombre pues después de haberlos ayudado en la entrada, ahora le estaba pidiendo su opinión, algo que muy pocas personas hacían.

"Ho no me llames señor, todos mis amigos pueden llamarme Cole"

"Pero yo no soy su amigo" susurro

"Aun no, pero podemos serlo... anda llámame Cole" dijo con una sonrisa cálida y Deán respondió con lo mismo y luego salió corriendo hacia su siguiente clase, mientras tanto Sam se encontraba en el laboratorio con sus nuevos amigos, Jennifer, Logan y Ned,

"Oye Sam, ¿Te gustaría con nosotros a comer pizza esta tarde?"Pregunto Logan

"Me encantaría, pero tengo que pedirle permiso a mi papa"

"Te entiendo totalmente, también tengo que hacerlo" contesto Jennifer con timidez, pues era claro que sentía algo por Sam quien solo le sonrió.

"Bien, pasare a sus casas en la tarde y vemos"

Sam se concentro en el experimento que estaba en el pizarrón, Jennifer solo lo veía como retrasada y sin querer dejo caer un frasco sobre la mesa, el liquido se derramo sobre la bata de Sam

"HO LO SIENTO, SOY UNA IDIOTA" dijo con exageración mientras intentaba limpiar la bata de Sam,

"No, tranquila no hay problema" respondió Sam, mientras el maestro se acerco a ellos.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Ho si señor, no fue nada… el frasco se volteo, creo que no estaba bien puesto" explico para tratar de cubrir a Jennifer, pues ese tipo de accidentes eran castigados en la calificación, cuando Jennifer lo noto le susurro.

"Gracias"

"Si, puede que si, pero ande vaya a limpiarse"

Sam se levanto con rapidez y se dirigió al baño para limpiarse y cambiarse la bata mojada.

Cuando las clases terminaron los 2 hermanos y Brady se dirigieron a casa, Deán parecía un poco atontado, lo que llamo la atención de Sam

" ¿Te paso algo?"

"No para nada"

"No, solamente tuvo no charla con el nuevo maestro" respondió Brady

"o, el señor Turner, ¿te dijo algo malo?"

"Al contrario, el es genial"

"Parece que te gusta" dijo Brady con sarcasmo

"Cállate por supuesto que no, es solo que nunca había conocido aun maestro tan bueno como el"

"Yo no le vi, nada especial para mi es tan idiota como los demás"

Sin duda Deán era el único que sentía algo raro por ese maestro, era un presentimiento de que podría ayudarlo pero puede que sea el instinto de cazador de Deán el que esta alerta.

Cuando llegaron a casa se encontraron con la noticia de que John había salido a atender un par de cosas y que el tío Leo los cuidaría.

"y les paso algo interesante en la escuela chicos?"

"Lo normal, bueno una chica me derramo una sustancia en la bata, creo que le gusto" dijo Sam con mucho orgullo, al parecer también sentía algo por Jennifer

"Ho, ¿no te parece que estas muy chico para tener novia?" pregunto Leo con incredulidad, pues de ser padre no tenia ninguna conocimiento.

"Para nada, yo tuve mi primera novia a los 11" respondió Deán dejando a un eo atónito con tal declaración.

"Pero no es mi novia" pataleo Sam

"Pero lo será ¿o no?"

"Cállate Deán, por que no mejor le cuentas al tío Leo de tu querido maestro" respondió con sarcasmo para intentar zafarse de la situación.

"Oye cállate"

" ¿Qué maestro?"

Deán suspiro fuertemente ante el hecho de ser descubierto y solio se limito a decir, "Un maestro nuevo, es muy bueno"

"Si Deán lleva hablando de el desde hace horas, creo que lo ama" contesto burlonamente Sam

"SAM" reprendió Leo "deja que tu hermano hable"

"Pues es muy buena gente, su clase es excelente"

" ¿Que mas?" pregunto Leo con desconfianza

"Pues hablo conmigo y"

"Espera…hablo contigo y no me dijiste?"

"No pensaba decírselo a nadie"

" ¿Por que?" pregunto Leo con desconfianza

"Pues por que ha sido el único que no me ha tratado como a un idiota" gritó Deán mientras se levantaba con furia y se iba a su cuarto.

"Deán, espera" llamo Sam

"No, Sam déjalo estar solo un rato, luego hablare con el se como se siente"

"Esta bien"

Sam y Leo se quedaron a comer solos, mientras tanto Deán lloraba de rabia ante el interrogatorio de su tío y muchos recuerdos malos con su padre le vinieron a la cabeza, lo cual lo hicieron llorar mas, cerca de de 20 minutos después Sam se quedo a lavar los trastos, mientras que Leo subió a hablar con Deán, entro sin tocar y observo al pobre muchacho llorando, abrazado a su almohada, cuando este noto s presencia se sentó en la cama y limpio sus lagrimas rápidamente

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Deán lamento lo que paso hace un rato" dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Deán

"Lo se, no fue tu culpa… también siento si te ofendí pero solo dije lo que sentía ya no podía esconderlo mas"

"Lo se y te entiendo, estas haciendo bien en defender tus creencias solo te pido que seas cuidadoso con los extraños, "

"Lo hare, lo prometo" dijo cabizbajo

"Oye si te anima saber esto, eres igual a tu madre ella también defendía sus creencias"

Los ojos de Deán brillaron ante tal confesión de su tío y recordó que el ser cuidadoso era una promesa que había hecho en la tumba de su madre y que fuera la persona que fuera, cumpliría con cuidarse.

Mas noche Leo salió a patrullar por la calles, se enfrento a algunos vampiros sin importancia pero uno de ellos logro derribarlo y huir por la calle Leo o siguió hasta que se vio impedido a pasar por una enorme reja, solo se quedo observando al vampiro quien pretendía atacar a un hombre pero cuando este volteo a mirarlo, el vampiro salió corriendo muy asustado, Leo se quedo asombrado pues ¿Qué criatura podría asustar a un vampiro?, logro verle la cara y se quedo mas impactado al ver que era una persona normal, no sabia que pensar a si que corrió a la casa de Giles, mientras tanto John Winchester acababa de rescatar a una mujer del ataque de un wendigo, ella quedo inconsciente y John decidió llevarla a un medico, el quedo cautivado con la hermosura de la mujer pues en cierto modo le recordaba a Mary, cuando esta despertó no recordaba mucho, pero eso no evito que fuera agradecida.

"Gracias por salvarme" susurro

"No hay problema, a eso me dedico" contesto con una sonría John

"Soy Piper Salvatore"

"John Winchester, pero tranquila no debes hablar mucho"

En eso el doctor entro y le pidió a John que se fuera del cuarto, el se do la vuelta y salió muy despacio del cuarto, pero no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Piper quien le dio una leve sonrisa, John se sentía raro de estar con ella a si que decidió regresar a casa.

Por su parte los jóvenes Winchester estaban en casa, Dan seguía molesto y no le dirigía la palabra a Sam quien no podía soportar ese hecho…

" ¿Deán?"

"Creo que hay insectos aquí" dijo con sarcasmo en un intento por ignorar a s hermano.

"Deán, siento lo que dije, por favor perdóname"

"Crees que es tan fácil Sam, me dejaste como un idiota enfrente de tío Leo y de Brady"

"No quería hacerlo, solo estaba jugando" dijo con arrepentimiento

"Pues no me gustan esos juegos Sam, espero que sea la ultima vez que lo haces" dijo en un tono de completo perdón

"Lo prometo"

"Esta bien Sammy"

Sam solo sonrió y comenzó a bostezar del aburrimiento pues cuando John no estaba no podían salir a la calle ni hacer nada más que ver televisión, lo que le resultaba aburrido después de 2 horas, Deán lo sabía perfectamente y esta vez se decidió a romper las reglas.

" ¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?" pregunto Deán

" ¿Algo como que?"

" ¿Tienes los fuegos artificiales que hiciste en tu clase hoy?"

"Si, pero no estarás pensando en…." Fue interrumpido

"Si Sammy, hay que hacerlo suena divertido"

"Pero no podemos salir, papa nos mataría"

"Lo se, pero el no esta aquí y el tío Leo va a tardarse unas horas mas, tenemos tiempo"

"Bueno si lo vemos de esa forma… HAY QUE HACERLO ¡" dijo con alegría mientras corría a su cuarto por los artefactos, Deán no paraba de reír pues hacia tanto que no veía a su hermano tan feliz y cuando Sam era feliz el también lo era. Unos minutos después Sam llego cargado con cajas al impala, Deán condujo con rapidez a las afueras del pueblo con el fin de que nadie los viera o de prevenir el ser atacados, cuando bajaron del impala Deán se quedo impactado al ver lo hermoso que se veía el pueblo desde ahí.

"¿Qué estas esperando?... hagámoslo de una vez" dijo Sam mientras corría con los artefactos, Deán corrió detrás de el y juntos tomaron una mecha que encendería todo.

" ¿Estas listo?"

Deán solo asintió con la cabeza y procedió a encender la mecha, entonces muchas luces de diferentes colores comenzaron a dispararse hacia el cielo ante la mirada encantada de los 2 hermanos, era un hermoso y mágico espectáculo de luces que nunca antes había imaginado.

"Gracias Deán, papa nunca nos hubiera dejado hacer esto… eres genial" dijo Sam abrazando a su hermano Mayor, Deán comenzó a reír de felicidad, pues estaba seguro que ese momento siempre seria el mejor de su vida.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Giles, Leo le contaba al cazador lo que había visto, su preocupación era muy grande pues todo indicaba que esa cosa había llegado justo detrás de John.

"¿Tu que crees?"

"Si asusto a un vampiro, puede que sea un demonio solo ellos lo harían" explico Giles

" ¿Un demonio?, pero esas cosas están atrapadas en el infierno como podrían estar aquí"

"Es difícil pero pueden escapar de ahí, tal vez Azazel tenga algo que ver"

"Es el único que ha logrado escapar hasta ahora, el pudo haberlo ayudado o incluso mandarlo aquí"

"Tiene sentido, John acaba de llegar también y es muy probable que esa cosa este detrás de el"

"Tengo que advertirle, regresare a cas... Los niños están solos y algo puede pasarles"

" ¿Cómo están ello?" pregunto Giles

"Adaptándose, para Sam es algo fácil pero Deán me preocupa, incluso se esta proyectando con un nuevo maestro"

"Tengan cuidado Leo, el que ese maestro sea nuevo me hace pensar mal"

"Lo se"

Luego de esas cortas palabras Leo salió corriendo a casa, mientras que Deán y Sam hacían lo mismo, pero la llanta del auto exploto y los dejo a mitad de camino.

"o por dios, Deán papa va a matarnos" dijo un exasperado Sam

"Hey tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, fue solo la llanta, la cambiare y regresaremos a casa a tiempo, lo prometo" contesto Deán mientras bajaba e inspeccionaba los neumáticos, Sam también bajo del auto para ver en que podía ayudar.

"Lo ves, no es nada en unos minutos estará como nuevo" dijo Deán mientras sacaba la llanta de refacción de la cajuela, todo parecía seguro hasta que algunos ruidos extraños comenzaron a escucharse.

"Deán… que fue eso" tartamudeo Sam

"No escuche nada, son alucinaciones tuyas, mejor ven y ayúdame a quitar esto" respondió Deán y Sam se acerco con miedo a el, en eso una especie de aullido se escucho por el lugar.

"Lo ves, te dije que había algo aquí"

"Fue un perro Sam, no es nada del otro mundo"

Cuando quitaron la llanta ponchada, la pusieron junto a ellos, pero entonces otro aullido feroz se escucho y la llanta salió disparada con mucha fuerza, los 2 hermanos se miraron con terror pues obviamente algo sobrenatural los rodeaba.

"Sam sube al auto, cierra las puertas estaré ahí en un segundo" ordeno Deán

"Pero Deán"

"Hazlo Sam" reprendió, Sam obedeció mientras que Deán cambio la llanta en 2 segundos, cuando intento entrar al auto algo se abalanzo sobre el, Deán tomo una refacción y comenzó a dar golpes a lo tonto pues la cosa que lo estaba atacando era invisible, los aullidos continuaron oyéndose, san solo gritaba de miedo y en eso la camioneta de su padre se estaciono justo delante de ellos, lo que significaba que había mas problemas para ambos, John bajo con rapidez y comenzó a disparar hacia todos lados, probablemente mato a algunas criaturas pues sangre salpico en el suelo y tal vez algunas otras lograron escapar.

Después del feroz ataque John se acerco con furia y recogió a su hijo del suelo, le dio una fuerte sacudida

" ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?"

"Papa, nosotros solo dábamos un paseo y esas cosas…"

" ¿Un paseo Deán?, ¿a la media noche y solos?"

Deán no contesto nada pues su padre tenía la razón, John suspiro fuertemente para calmarse, metió a Deán al auto y le ordeno que condujera, el subió a su camioneta para pensar un poco lo que tenia que hacer, unos minutos después los 3 llegaron a casa y se encontraron con un Leo muy asustado en la puerta, cuando vio a Deán y Sam se acerco a ellos con rapidez.

"Pero que diablos les pasa, le dije que se quedaran aquí"

"Yo lo siento tío Leo" tartamudeo Deán

"¿Lo sientes Deán? Sabes lo irresponsable que eres pudiste ponerte en riesgo y a tu hermano"

Los ojos de Deán quebraron con ese regaño y comenzó a llorar, cuando Leo noto esto, le dio un apretón en el hombro, en eso John bajo de su camioneta,

"Niños, váyanse a dormir hablaremos mañana" ordeno y los 2 chicos entraron corriendo a la casa para evitar que su padre se enfadara mas,

"John, lo siento no debí dejarlos solos"

"No te preocupes Leo, no fue tu culpa por suerte logre llegar a tiempo para salvarlos"

"¿Salvarlos? ¿De que?"

"No lo se, eran unas cosas invisibles y feroces"

"Por dios"

"Tranquilo no paso nada"

"No John no me refiero a eso, tenemos que hablar"

Los 2 hombres entraron a la casa y bebieron café, entonces Leo puso al tanto de la situación a John quien no sabia que hacer.

"Tal ves, deba irme de este pueblo si esa cosa nos encontró no se que…"

"Aun no John, debemos atraparlo y hacer que nos diga que hace aquí"

" ¿Podrías encargarte de eso? Creo que debo hablar con mis hijos, en especial con Deán, el asunto con ese maestro me parece algo extraño"

"Claro, Giles y yo nos encargaremos, tu debes estar con ellos"

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Cole, el se encontraba drenando la sangre de un hombre en una copa extraña, luego comenzó a decir unos canticos

_Priinceps gloriosissime cælestis militiæ, sancte Michaël Archangele, defende nos in prælio et colluctatione, quæ nobis adversus principes et potestates, adversus mundi rectores tenebrarum harum, contra spiritualia nequitiæ, in cælestibusus. Veni in auxilium hominum, quos Deus creavit inexterminabiles, et ad imaginem similitudinis suæ fecit, et a tyrannide diaboli emit pretio magno._

"Padre, esto me esta resultando mas fácil de lo que pensé… el chico esta de mi lado"

"Lo se"

"No me confiare hasta asesinar a John Winchester"

"Le llevare a niño en bandeja"

Parecía que Cole ataba hablando con el mismo pero el ritual, era de magia negra y estaba hablando con un ser mucho mas poderoso que el. _  
><em>A la mañana siguiente Deán y Sam se despertaron al mismo tiempo y bajaron con temor a hablar con s padre, pues seguramente un castigo les estaba esperando, pero se sorprendieron al ver al hombre cocinando.

"Buenos días chicos, siéntense les sirvo en un minuto"

Los niños no respondieron nada, solo se sentaron y se miraron extrañados

"Desayunen rápido, los llevare a la escuela y los iré a recoger en la tarde"

"Pero papa pensé que ibas a…" fue interrumpido Deán.

"Si vamos a hablar de lo que paso a noche, pero lo haremos mas tarde, no quiero que vayan adoloridos a la escuela" respondió con sarcasmo.

Posteriormente John llevo a los chicos a la escuela, los dejo en la puerta y le susurro a Deán.

"No confíes tanto en ese maestro, no quiero problemas Deán"

Los ojos de Deán se quedaron en blanco y solo corrió directo a su salón, pero en el pasillo se encontró con Brady.

"Hey, amigo ¿estas bien?"

"No, estoy en problemas y papa va a matarme"

"Tranquilo Deán, estoy seguro que no pasara nada... Pero cuéntame que paso"

"Es que ayer, casi me matan y a Sam también"

"Por dios, pero que cosa era"

"Unos perros invisibles, me dio mucho miedo pero por suerte papa llego a salvarnos"

La platica de los chicos fue interrumpida cuando Coles entro al salón y comenzó a impartir su clase, Deán se mostro distraído toda la clase y realmente no trabajo, lo que llamo la atención del demonio,

"Señor Winchester, lo quiero ver en mi oficina a la hora de la salida"

Deán no respondió nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a rezar por que no le mandara un reporte pues no necesitaba más problemas con su padre

Por su parte Sam se daba la gran vida, teniendo buenas notas, una enamorada y un par de amigos, lo que le hacia sentirse feliz y sin ninguna preocupación por su padre, durante el descanso acepto ser novio de Jennifer y corrió a contárselo a Deán.

"Deán ya tengo novia, lo puedes creer"

"Hey que bien Sammy" respondió con desanimo, Sam lo noto y no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada Sam, el profesor Tuner me llamo a su oficina esta tarde y no quiero que me mande un reporte, no quiero mas problemas con papa"

"No te preocupes, seguro quiere hablarte de algo, es mas yo ire contigo para apoyarte"

"Gracias Sammy"

A la hora de la salida los hermanos Winchester caminaron sigilosamente a la oficina de Cole y sin recordarlo dejaron ir a Brady solo a casa, el se encontró con una atractiva chica en el camino, ella lo reconoció como el capitán del equipo.

"Hola soy Katherine, tu debes ser Brady no?"

"Lo soy hermosa"

"Es un gusto al fin conocerte"

"El gusto es mío, pero por que no mejor vamos a comer algo y me cuentas de ti"

"Me encantaría, pero tengo una mejor idea" dijo besando a Brady, para después hipnotizarlo con su mirada, la cual era maligna, ella comenzó a susurrar en su odio:

"Ve a casa, toma una navaja y córtate la muñeca izquierda… luego toma el arma de tu padre y dispárale en el hombro, cuando lo hayas hecho olvidaras quien eres, nunca recordaras nada" Brady repitió las palabras de la chica y camino muy despacio a casa, claramente estaba bajo una especie de transe provocado por esa chica quien claramente era una criatura sobrenatural.

Mientras tanto en la escuela Sam estaba afuera de las oficinas esperando y Deán estaba sentado esperando a Cole, cuando este entro se sentó frente a frente con el.

" ¿Qué sucedió contigo hoy Deán?"

Deán comenzó a revolver sus manos"Lo lamento, es que tengo problemas en mi casa y no pude dejar de pensar en ellos"

" ¿Problemas? Seguramente con tu padre"

"Si, bueno no tanto con el es que yo hice algo malo y puse a mi hermano en peligro"

"¿En peligro? Niño tu no conoces el peligro" comenzó a hablar extrañamente, lo cual comenzó a inquietar a Deán, quien se levanto y comenzó a caminar muy despacio hacia la salida.

" ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" pregunto Deán y Cole comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia a el y comenzó a reírse

"Los perros no fueron nada chico"

" ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?" tartamudeo Deán con miedo y en eso Cole cambio su cara a la demonio y lo acorralo contra la pared.

"jajaja, ¿realmente creíste que me importabas? Jajaja fue mas fácil de lo que pensé el engañarlos"

" ¿Quién eres?" pregunto Deán con rabia al darse cuenta que había sido engañado

"Pensé que eras menos tonto Deán, soy un demonio" dijo con ironía mientras regresaba a su forma humana.

"¿Qué quieres de mi?" tartamudeo Deán con miedo, pues el sabia que los demonios eran asesinos profesionales.

"De ti, nada… pero tienes algo que queremos o mas bien a alguien"

" ¿Papa?"

"por favor, ese cretino no vale nada para nosotros"

"No hables a si de mi padre" dijo tratando de golpear al demonio en la cara pero este lo lanzo por la ventana, Deán callo a unos metros de Sam quien corrió a ayudarlo.

"¿Deán, estas bien? ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto con terror, Deán solo se levanto y tomo de la mano a su hermano para después empezar a correr, Sam no entendía que estaba pasando pero confió en Deán y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, cuando estaba 2 calles lejos de la escuela se toparon con John, quien al ver a Deán sangrando bajo de su camioneta rápidamente.

"Hijo estas bien? Que paso?"

"Papa, tenemos que irnos de aquí... Hay un demonio y nos quiere matar" dijo exasperadamente Deán, John se suponía que tarde o temprano pasaría eso a si que no dijo nada, solo abrazo a sus hijos y los llevo a toda velocidad a casa, cuando llegaron se encontraron con una ambulancia alado de su casa y con Dan, Giles y Leo asustados,

" ¿Qué paso?"

"Fue Brady, se corto las muñecas e intento matarme, si no hubiera sido por Leo" explico Dan entre lagrimas,

"Lo siento mucho Dan, no entiendo como paso esto, pero mis hijos también fueron acatados y necesito su ayuda"

"Gracias John pero tengo que irme por un tiempo, internare a Brady en una clínica y es en otro pueblo" dijo Dan alejándose de John quien le explico rápidamente la situación a Leo y Giles, ambos dedujeron que Cole era el hombre que Leo había visto la noche anterior, Giles curo a Deán de los pequeños rasguños que los vidrios le habían causado y trato de calmar a Sam, mientras que John y Leo protegieron la casa con seños y muchas cosas mas, en la noche John se quedo a dormir con sus hijos pues el miedo de que esa cosa entrara y los matara era muy grande y e puso a llorar ante la frustración de que su vida nuevamente se viera afectada por las criaturas sobrenaturales.


	11. Te llevo bajo mi piel

Al siguiente Día, John decidió que era mejor mandar a Sam y Deán con el pastor Jim mientras el cazaba al demonio y pensaba en su siguiente movimiento…

"No lo voy a discutir Sam, tienen que irse"

"Pero papa, me gusta estar aquí" respondió Sam

"Sammy, papa tiene razón no es seguro estar aquí" comenzó a explicar Deán pues hasta el momento había sido el único en enfrentarse al demonio y no quería a volver a toparse con el.

"Pero Deán, que pasara con Jennifer?"

" ¿Quién es Jennifer?" pregunto John con incertidumbre, pero como era de esperarse Sam no respondió nada, pero Deán si

"Papa, déjame hablar con Sammy, te prometo que le hare entender las cosas" le susurro Deán al oído. John asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, Deán se sentó junto a Sam en la cama y comenzó a hablar.

"Sam, tienes que entender que debemos irnos por nuestra propia seguridad, por favor hermano hagas mas difícil esto para papa, el solo quiere protegernos y yo quiero que tu estés bien"

"Pero Deán, están injusto yo estaba feliz aquí y esa cosa arruino todo"

Deán estaba realmente triste por dentro pues el ver a su hermano sufrir como ahora lo hacia sentir mal y en su mente el sentirse culpable de lo que paso con Cole le daba vueltas en la cabeza todo el día.

"Lo se Sam, es injusto pero mira lo que le paso a Brady… detestaría ver que te pasara lo mismo y se que tu también lo harías por mi y por papa"

El recuerdo de Brady desquiciado le hizo entender a Sam que debía escoger entre su vida y la de su familia por una novia con la que probablemente cortaría en 2 semanas.

"Entiendo Deán, no quiero que nos pase nada"

"Bien, le diré a papa que estamos listos y nos iremos"

Deán salió corriendo de la habitación y Sam tomo el teléfono para llamar a Jennifer

"Sam, como estas amor?"

"Jennifer, tengo que decirte algo"

"¿Qué pasa Sam?"

"Jennifer, no puedo seguir andando contigo"

" ¿Por que?"

"No puedo explicarlo, solo quiero que sepas que fue grandioso el conocerte, te quiero" colgó Sam para no decir nada mas, Jennifer solo se puso a llorar en casa y Sam también lo hizo, hasta que vio entrar a su padre.

"Bien amigo, vámonos"

Sam bajo las escaleras junto a su padre, su cara denotaba la melancolía mientras que Deán se estaba despidiendo de Leo y Giles.

"Anda despídete cariño" dijo John empujando levemente a Sam

"Ven aquí," dijo Leo enrollándolo en un gran abrazo

"Te extrañare pequeño, pero promete que te cuidaras"

"Lo prometo" luego Sam le dio la mano a Giles en manera de despedida.

"Cuídate Sam y sigue siendo bueno en la escuela" aconsejo Giles.

Luego Sam entro al auto con su padre y su hermano, para dirigirse a la casa del pastor Jim, sin duda dejaba muchas cosas atrás pero todo era por supervivencia.

Mientras tanto Cole parecía estar siendo torturado por fuerzas mayores, sus gritos eran incontrolables.

"Lo siento padre, pero no tenia opción"

Claramente el demonio Azzazel estaba furioso por lo que Cole había hecho, el revelar su identidad a los Winchester no era parte del plan.

En eso Katherine la seductora chica que ataco a Brady apareció frente a el…

"Vaya, si que eres llorón"

" ¿Quién eres?"

"Una amiga"

" ¿Amiga? Jajá eso no existe ya dime quien eres" respondió Cole mientras ahorcaba a Katherine y esta a su vez le hacia lo mismo mientras le mostraba sus colmillos de vampiro.

"Te dije que soy una amiga" respondió con enojo Katherine

"Bien, amiga"

Katherine asintió con una sonrisa y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Cole.

"Soy Katherine Pierce"

"Cole Turner"

"jajaja, ambos sabemos que ese no es tu nombre"

"Soy Balthazar"

"Lo se, e echo mi tarea"

"Que quieres conmigo Katherine?"

"Necesito tu ayuda, se que estas tras John Winchester y yo también"

"Tu? Pero eres solo una niña vampiro"

"Mi querido amigo, no te dejes guiar por la apariencia, tengo 500 años"

"No me sorprendes yo tengo mas de 1000"

"Vas a ayudarme o no?"

"mmm no lo se, por que debería hacerlo"

"Tu trabajas para alguien que lo quiere ver muerto no?, pues digamos que yo tengo mis razones también y puedo ayudarte a acabar con sus amigos"

"¿Cómo podrías hacerlo?"

"Soy un vampiro, tengo habilidades que no comprenderías"

"Puedes manipular a la gente, lo se"

"Vaya no eres tan tonto"

"Esta bien, tenemos un trato" respondió Cole mientras le daba la mano a Katherine quien sonrió tercamente.

"Por donde comenzamos" pregunto Katherine

"Los hijos de John Winchester deben estar lejos de aquí, esperemos a que el regrese y vayamos por el"

Mientras tanto John iba dejando a sus hijos con el pastor Jim, un querido amigo que conoció hace años.

"No te preocupes John, estarán a salvo aquí"

"Lo se Jim, muchas gracias por hacer esto"

"No hay por que, te llamare si pasa algo" contesto Jim mientras entraba a su casa, lo que le dio oportunidad a John de despedirse de sus hijos.

"Pórtense Bien, los veré muy pronto" exclamo John mientras abrazaba a sus hijos. "Los amo niños, nunca lo olviden" luego de eso John abordo el impala para regresar a pelear en Mistyc Falls.

Cerca de 3 horas después John regreso al pueblo, llego a la casa de Leo y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una persona especial del pasado… Piper.

"Hola John"

"Piper?" tartamudeo John al ver la hermosura de la mujer frente a el,

"Si, soy yo"

"¿Que haces aquí?" pregunto John mientras la abrazaba, cuando ambos se desapartaron sus miradas se cruzaron en un momento mágico para los 2, en un momento en el que sus sentimientos eran confusos.

"Vine a agradecerte lo del otro día"

"Piper no debiste hacerlo, pero como me encontraste?"

"Ho Tú me dejaste tu billetera" respondió Piper mostrándole la cartera, John se quedo desconcertado pues con todo lo que había pasado en esos días, no se había dado cuenta de haber perdido sus cosas.

"Gracias, por traerla"

"No fue nada" respondió Piper mientras se la daba, sus manos se entrelazaron y volvieron a mirarse extrañamente, en eso Leo entro a la casa

"mmm" dijo fuertemente

"Leo, que haces aquí?" Pregunto John

"Yo vivo aquí y ustedes que hacen" respondió Leo con sarcasmo

"oug, perdon ella es Piper una amiga"

"Leo Campbell, es un gusto" respondio dandole la mano a Piper quien dudosamente hizo lo mismo,

"el gusto es mio" tartamudeo

"Los dejare solos, creo que tiene cosas de que hablar" dijo Leo mientras salia de cuarto, Piper y John no se decian ni una sola palabra solo se sonreian entre si y

John para romper un poco el hielo decidio invitarla a cenar.

"Te gustaria salir a comer conmigo?"

"claro, pero y tus hijos?"

"oug, no te preocupes por ellos estan en… un campemento"

"Muy bien"

"pero ¿como sabes de…?" fue interrumpido John

"Vi la foto de tu cartera, supuse que eran tus niños"

Luego de eso ambos salieron de la casa y cuando Piper vio el impala sus ojos brillaron.

"¿es tu auto?"

"si, se que esta un poco viejo pero…"

"Para nada, es un auto hermoso… mi padrte tenia uno igual pero mi madre tuvo que venderlo despues de su muerte"

John se emociono ante tal respuesta, pues Piper era la primera mujer a la que le gustaba su auto, inclusibe la misma Mary lo odiaba.

"gracias, lo tomare como un cumplido"

"bien, como tu quieras" dijo piper mientras abordaba el auto, John sonrio y se subio a la parte del conductor.

"¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"A donde tu quieras, un lugar que te guste"

"Bien, se exacatmente a donde ir" respondio John con una snrisa mientras aceleraba su auto.

John llevo a Piper a las afueras del pueblo donde estaba el campo Ryan y las místicas cascadas, ella quedo maravillada.

"¿Crei que iriamos a comer?"

"lo se, pero em pediste que te llevara a un lugar que me gustara y a qui es muy bonito, mira" dijo John señalando las magicas cascadas

"wow, esto es hermoso"

"sabia que te gustaria" dijo John mientras comenzaba a caminar por todo el lugar con Piper, se miraron con deseo varias veces pero la mente de John no aceptaba la atraccion que compartia con Piper pues el recuerdo de su esposa lo inpedia.

"¿Y como es tu vida?" pregunto Piper

"ya sabes, cazo monstous y otras cosas, trato de ser buen padre de cuidar a mis hijos pues son lo unico que me queda"

"Deben ser dificil tener esta vida con unos ñinos de pormedio"

"aveces pienso que soy injusto con ellos pues la mayoria de las veces los tengo que obligar a hacer las cosas"

"pero esas cosas son por su bien o no?"

"la mayoria delas veces si, pero otras no lo se"

"estoy segura que si"

"y que hay de ti?, siempre eres una damisela en problemas" pregunto John con sarcasmo.

"en realidad no lo soy, pues se algo de karate contra humanos pero nada que funcione contra monstrous"

"puedo enseñarte algunas cosas"

"seria bueno"

"Sabes lo que me impresiono de ti fue que no te asustaste cuando descubrites que las cosas sobrenaturales exiten, la mayoria de la gente lo hace"

"No me sorprendio pues veras mi vida entera ha estado llena de misterios y mentiras"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"Mi familia, tiene la crencia de que los vampiros existen, creci escuchando de ellos, ademas provengo deun linaje algo extraño, pues mis antepasados vivian en este pueblo, fueron parte de las familias fundadoras"

"es increible"

"es por eso que no vivo a qui, el peso de familia no me gusta"

"te comprendo"

"y que paso con tu esposa? Digo si no te molesta hablar de eso"

"No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado, veras ella fue asesinada por un demonio, murio enfrente de mi "

"por dios, es terrible"

"Lo es, pero lo peor de todo es el vacio que me dejo, yo la amaba y no hay noche que no sueñe con ella, es la razon por la que me converti en cazador"

"y es la razon por la que muchas personas seguimos con vida, John tu esposa siempre estara contigo y su sacrificio no ha sido envano"

Las palabras de piper hicieron comprender a John que debia tratar de superar un poco la muerte de su esposa y disfrutar de la vida, miro a Piper con ternura para despues besarla, ella le correspondio y despues se miraron con alegria, para despues enredarse en una ola de besos y caricias, despues volvieron al auto y se fueron de ahi.

Mientras tanto Leo se encontraba en casa de Giles intentando entender lo que estaba pasando.

"Que Cole este bajo las ordenes de Azazel es lo mas probable Giles"

"lo se, ues no es coincidencia lo que le dijo a Dean, ahora la pregunta es como acabar con el"

"Si es un demonio no creo que podamos hacerlo, al menos que..."

"Busquemos la colt pero esta desaparecido podria tardarnos años localizarla"

"demonios" grito Leo mientras golpeaba a pared

"tranquio Leo, no ganamos nada con enojarnos"

"lo se, pero estoy desesperado por saber como podemos matarlo"

"pues podrias preguntarmelo" dijo una Voz misteriosa, Leo y Giles voltearon a la puerta con incertidumbre y observaron a Cole entrando, ambos comenzaron a dispararle pero ni un rasguño le hicieron, por su parte Cole solo menio su mano y ambos salieron volando hacia las paredes.

"vamos chicos, los crei mas inteligentes"

"¿Qué quieres aqui?" pregunto con enojo Giles

"si buscas a John pîerdes tu tiempo el no esta aqui" dijo Leo

"lo se idiotas, solo quiero que le den un mensaje "

"¿Qué mensaje?" pregunto Giles

"diganle a Johny que aun que haya escondido a sus hijos, tarde o temprano los hayare y los matare"

"eso si yo lo permito" grito Leo con furia y Cole se acerco a el para darle un golpe en el rostro.

"no pueden hacer nada, TODOS VAN A MORIR" exclamo Cole mientras cambiaba su rostro al de demonio.

"Hazlo matame"

"Aun no, moriras cuando yo lo decida" respondio Cole mientras se desvanecia.

Giles y Lero cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo…

"¿estas bien?" pregunto Giles

"si lo estoy"

"que fue todo eso Leo, pudo matarte" reprendio Giles meintras lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

"solo lo estaba provocando"

"para que?"

"para que me enseñara su verdadera cara, es un idiota cayyo en mi trampa"

"claro, ahora que has visto su rostro puedes identificarlo"

"asi es"

Leo y Giles comenzaron a buscar en varios libros duranete unas horas hasta que en el libro de las sombras ubicaron al demonio, la hoja decia lo siguiente:

""

La noche llego y la siguiente escena muestra a John manteniendo relaciones sexuales con Piper en un viejo hote del pueblo, pasion y amor son derramados por todo el lugar, cada suspiro y cada caricia dejae ver la necesidad de ser amados de ambos, a si pasa toda la noche hasta el dia siguiente cuando John es consciente de lo que ha pasado y de lo que siente.

"Te amo"

"Tambien te amo John"

"Desde que Mary murio nunca habia sentido esto con ninguna mujer, me has devuelto una parte de mi"

"eso es hermoso John "

"es lo que siento"

Piper beso a John con pasion, sus corazones latian a mil por hora, era una llama encendida dentro de ellos, cuando John fue consciente de la hora tuvo que deterneser.

"Cariño tengo que irme"

"tu trabajo?"

"si, quede de verme con Leo para investigar una cosas, lo siento"

"lo se no te preocupes por mi"

"gracias" respondio John mientras salia corriendo del cuarto y se vestia al mismo tiempo, Piper sonreia al ver esa escena y tambien se vestia rapidamente.

Unos minutos despues John llego a la casa de Leo, un poco desalineado y distraido

"Lo siento, estuve algo ocupado"

"se nota" murmuro Leo

"¿han encontrado algo?"

"Cole estuvo aqui" dijo Giles con resignacion

"¡¿Qué? ¿estan bien?"

"si, solo rompio algunas cosas y nos pidio que te dieras un mensaje"

"¿Qué les dijo?"

"Que aun que hayas escondido a tus hijos, tarde o temprano los hayara y los matara" dijo Giles con rapidez.

"pero no te preocupes, ya sabemos que hacer"

"Que mas Leo debemos matarlo"

"No podemos John, el es un demonio" respondio Leo

"entonces que le haremos" dijo John con desesperacion

"Un exorcismo, debemos regresarloal infierno"

"pero que nos garantiza que no volveria a escapar"

"Los demonios no pueden escapar tan facil del infierno, por lo menos tardaria unos 100 años en lograrlo de nuevo"

Esa respuesta le regreso la esperanza a John y la alegria

"Bien y que estamos esperando"

"Nuestro amigo es dificil de enontrar, estoy haciendo un hechizo para tratar de localizarlo pero tardare un poco" replico Giles, entonces John se sento junto a Leo en el sofa, su cara denotaba alegria.

"te pasa algo?"

"Leo a ti no puedo ocultartelo, Piper y yo estuvimos juntos y me ha hecho sentir el amor denuevo"

"eso es grandioso John, siempre te he dicho que continues con tu vida, lo mereces" ambos sonrieron.

Mientras tanto Piper se encontraba a mitad del camino del pueblo, cuando un neumatico revento, ella bajo para inspeccionar

"Genial, esto es genial" dijo Piper mirando al cielo, entonces camino hacia la cajuela del auto por la refaccion y se dio cuenta que no lo llevaba, lo cual le molesto mucho, cuando dio la vuelta se encontro cara a cara con Katherine.

"hola, necesitas ayuda"

"Hola, si enrealidad si"

"ven mi auto esta por aquí, puedo llevarte al pueblo"

"te lo agradeceria mucho"

Piper comenzo a caminar junto a la mujer muy despacio.

"sabes, este pueblo es peligroso no deberias estar sola en lugares como este" dijo Katherine con sarcasmo.

"lo se, normalmente no lo estoy solo que mi novio tuvo que irse y yo…"

"tu novio?" pregunto burlonamente Katherine

"hem si"

"eso no fue lo que John te dijo"

"como sabes acerca de John? Lo conoces?"

"No no tengo el placer, pero he odio de el y de ti tambien"

Piper comenzo a asustarse y a retroceder a su auto, un mal presentimiento inundo su mente.

"Sabes, creo que esperare a que alguien mas venga por mi" dijo mientras corria a su auto, pero fue interceptada por Katherine.

"Vamos Piper, no estas asustado o si?"

"¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" pregunto Piper con miedo

"Tienes razon, no nos hemos preentado soy Katherine Pierce"

Piper comenzo a recordar el nombre y entonces recordo la leyerda de que Katherine Pierce habia convertido en vampiro a parte de sus ancestros y ademas de que habia morido en la iglesia de Misty Falls en 1918.

"¿Qué eres?"

"No es obvio" respondio Katherine mientras la aorcaba y mostraba sus colmillos, Piper quedo atonita y por defensa propia la pateo en el estomago

"Maldita" dijo Piper mientras la golpeaba en el rostro, pero Katherine con una sola mano la lanzo por loa aires, Piper quedo inmovilsada en el suelo.

"No eres tan ruda ahora" dijo Katherine con sarcasmo.

"Si vas a matarme hazlo ya" tartamudeo Piper

"tengo mejores planes para ti cariño" respondio Katherine mientras le mordia el cuello, Piper gritaba y trataba de huir pero la vampira era mas fuerte, Katherine se detuvo cuendo sintio bajo el ritmo cardiaco de Piper entonces se corto la muñeca y derramo unas gotas de sangre sobre Piper.

"Jajaja" rio malignamente para despues romperle el cuello a la mujer.

"Ahora esperemos" susurro Katherine mientras se alejaba del lugar lentamente, dejando el cuerpo drenado de Piper ahí, Al amanecer Piper regreso de los muertos ante la mirada de un hombre desnocido, el intento ayudarla pero ella se le avalanzo en el cuello para saciar su hambre de sangre lo cual completo su trnasformacion, sus colmillos comenzaron a aparecer y todos sus sentidos se agudisaron, ella lloraba de miedo pues no entendia lo que habia hecho, cuando vio la luz del sol que comenzaba a salir, se levanto y corrio, desapareciendo rapidamente del lugar.

2 dias pasaron, no habia señal de Cole lo que irritaba a John cada segundo que pasaba, pero sobre todo el estaba preocupado por que no habia sabido nada de Piper, probablemente le llamo unas 200 veces y no habia respuesta, cuando no pudo mas decidio ir a buscarla a su casa con la ayuda de Leo, en el camino.

"a si que ustedes se acostaron?" pregunto Leo con incertidumbre

"si, lo hicimos pero pense que le gusto" dijo John con sinceridad

"tal vez es a si, pero le da vergüenza admitirlo"

"por que tendria vergüenza?"

"no lo se, tu eres el que la conoce, le dijiste algo?"

"le conte la verdad"

"¿Qué? John como pudiste hacer eso"

"pues la rescate de un demonio que querias que hiciera"

"pues mentirle, seguramente se asusto"

"No, no lo hizo ella me conto algunas cosas creme no tiene nada que ver con esto, por eso creo que algo le paso"

"bien, lo averiguaremos pronto" dijo Leo una vez que vio la casa de Piper, John y Leo bajaron del impala y se dirijieron a la puerta, no habia señales de algo malo

"aquí vamos" dijo John mientra tocaba la puerta, pero se dio cuenta que estaba abierto, asi que entro.

"Piper, estas aquí?" grito John

"John quisas deberiamos revisar"

"Ve arriba yo vere que hay aqui"

"pero.."

"ush ush, escucho algo" dijo John pues en efecto pequeños sollozos provenian del sotano, John saco su arma y bajo las escalreas lentamente, vio una sombra y le apunto.

"muestrate" exigio y la sombra comenzo a caminar hacia el, cuando esta se mostro John quedo impactado pues era Piper con la boca ensangrentada y ademas con un embarazo muy avanzado.

"¿Qué eres?" pregunto John, pues su mprimer pensamiento fue que se trataba de algun demonio que habia tomado la forma de Piper.

"John, soy yo Piper… ayudame por favor"

"Como se que eres tu"

"John yo te amo" susurro Piper y Joh logro ver en sus ojos la bondad, entonces se acerco a ella, la abrazo y esta comenzo a llorar.

"ush ush, tranquila.. solo dime que paso, LEO VEN AQUI"

"hace 2 dias una mujer me ataco, ella me convirtio John"

"como que te convirtio?"

"soy un vampiro John" lloro Piper, en eso Leo entro y logro escuchar todo.

"y el bebe?" pregunto con incertidumbre.

"John, es tuyo… vamos a tener un hijo"

"Pero como es eso posible, si solo han pasado 2 dias desde que tu y yo…"

"John, el convertirla en vampiro pudo acelerar las cosas o pudieron usar algun hechizo" agrego Leo, John penso por algunos segundos y comprendio la situacion.

"Tendre otro hijo, Leo tendre otro niño" dijo con alegria, mientras besaba a Piper para intentar calmarla, pero en el fondo el temor de que su hijo fuera un demonio y el que piper fuera un vampiro no dejaba de rodear a su mente.


	12. El Sacrificio

Después de encontrar a Piper, John decide llevarla con Giles para intentar encontrar respuestas sobre su hijo, cuando Giles ve a la mujer por primera vez queda impactado.

"No me digas que ese bebe es tuyo John"

"Es de lo único que estoy seguro"

"Pero creí que la habías conocido hace unos días"

"A si es, pero tenemos novedades"

"Es un vampiro Giles" explico Leo

"Como paso eso, no es posible que seas vampiro y estés embarazada"

"A que te refieres?" pregunto Piper

"Los vampiros no pueden dar vida, están muertos"

"Debe haber algo Giles, este niño fue concebido hace unos días y ahora esta apunto de nacer" dijo Leo

"Siendo sincero John yo no conozco nada que pueda acelerar un embarazo de esta forma"

"Pues busca algo Giles, debe haber una explicación"

" ¿Tu sabes algo Piper?" pregunto Giles

"La mujer que me convirtió dijo que había planes para mi"

"¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente?"

"Mi auto colapso y ella apareció, me mordió y dijo que tenia planes para John y para mi"

"Planes para John?, Giles" dijo Leo

"Lo se Leo"

"¿Que? Que pasa?" pregunto John con incertidumbre al no entender lo que estaba pasando, Giles lo saco de la habitación para que Piper no escuchara-

"John, hay una posibilidad que el demonio este detrás de todo esto"

" ¿Cole?"

"No cole no yo me refiero a Azazel, el quiere hacerte daño y probablemente haya hecho algo con tu bebe"

"Pero Piper fue atacada por un vampiro, pensé que ellos no trabajaban con demonios que se odiaban"

"Esos son solo mitos"

"Que propones que hagamos"

"Piper puede hacernos una descripción de la mujer para poder rastrearla, mientras yo lo hago, tu y Leo llévenla a un hospital, nada de doctores, roben el equipo y háganle un ultrasonido, necesitamos saber que hay dentro de ella"

"Eso ya lo sabemos Giles, es mi hijo" dijo John regresando a la habitación para pedirle a Piper una descripción de la vampira, pero eso no fue necesario pues Piper estaba segura de quien era.

"Su nombre es Katherine Pierce"

" ¿Cómo estas tan segura?" pregunto Giles

"He visto fotos de ella, en el museo del pueblo en la foto de los fundadores ella aparece junto a mis ancestros, según los mitos ella era una especie de reina de los vampiros del pueblo, pero según había muerto quemada en la tragedia del 20"

"Bien, iré a revisar la información" dijo Giles saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, John le explico a Piper el plan y junto a Leo la llevaron al hospital

Unos minutos mas tarde llegaron al hospital, Leo entro primero para robarse el equipo necesario para el ultrasonido, John entro con Piper y la gente no sospecho de ellos pues pensaban que iban a consulta, Leo despejo un cuarto para que no los descubrieran

"Vamos Piper descúbrete el vientre"

Piper se recostó en la camilla sujetada por la mano de John mientras que Leo le aplicaba un líquido frio y le ponía el aparato.

"Bien, aquí vamos"

Una imagen algo distorsionada comenzó a mostrarse en la pequeña pantalla

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto John

"Espera debo sintonizarlo mejor" respondió Leo mientras meneaba el aparato y unos segundos después la imagen de un bebe bien desarrollado se mostro.

"Es nuestro hijo John" dijo Piper

John estaba emocionado del ver por primera vez a s hijo y su felicidad aumento con un descubrimiento

"John, el bebe tiene latidos, quiere decir que es humano" dijo Leo

"No solo es eso, es mi pequeño bebe" dijo John con emoción

"¿Qué es?'" preguntó Piper

Leo volvió a menear el aparato para intentar descifrar el sexo del bebe, lo hizo por algunos segundos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba

"Es un niño sano"

"Gracias a dios" dijo Piper

"Un niño, tendremos un niño Piper" dijo John mientras la abrazaba y la besaba, en eso Leo interrumpió.

"John traes algún cuchillo"

"Para que Leo" dijo John sin soltar a Piper

"Para eso" dijo Leo señalando a un grupo de vampiros que los rodeaban, John se levanto y se puso delante de la mujer

" ¿Qué quieren aquí?"

"Queremos al niño"

"Lo siento esta ocupado ahora pero por que no regresan después" dijo John con sarcasmo

"Quien va a detenernos, Tu o tu amigo"

"Ambos" respondió Leo

"Bien si eso quieren, Chicos a ellos" ordeno el vampiro y el grupo de vampiros se abalanzo sobre John y Leo quienes comenzaron a luchar como en los viejos tiempos, derrotaron a la mayoría de los vampiros fácilmente excepto a uno de ellos, al cual Leo utilizo para sacar información.

" ¿Quién los envió?" dijo clavándole la estaca cerca del corazón, lo cual lo hizo hablar

"Una mujer, pero por favor mátame o ella lo ara"

"Katherine?" preguntó John

"Si, ella tiene planes para ese bebe, ella lo quiere solo se eso" dijo el vampiro y John le clavo la estaca con mucha ira y rapidez, luego tomo a Piper y a Leo y se fueron del hospital.

Mientras tanto Giles estaba en biblioteca local tratando de averiguar quien era Katherine, probablemente reviso unos 6 libros y nada, la situación le estaba desesperando hasta que otra mujer se sentó a su lado.

"Disculpe puedo ayudarlo?"

"No lo creo, pero gracias por la intención" susurro Giles

"Estas buscando a un vampiro no?"

Giles quedo sorprendido por lo que la mujer le había dicho, volteo y la miro con sorpresa

" ¿Quién eres?"

"Mi nombre no importa"

" ¿Quién eres?" repitió Giles con furia

"Soy Rose y estoy buscando a la misma vampiro que tu"

"Katherine?"

"Si ella, la han visto? Realmente esta viva?"

"No solo eso, ella a provocado algo catastrófico"

"A que te refieres?" pregunto Rose

"Mira no te conozco, no se por que debería decírtelo"

"por favor, quiero ayudarte, dime que ha hecho" respondió Rose mientras sus ojos hacían el mismo efecto que los de Katherine, claramente también era una vampiro y esta persuadiendo a Giles quien comenzó a hablar,

"Ha convertido a una humana embarazada en vampiro, el bebe se desarrollo en tan solo 2 días y esta por nacer, no sabemos que cosa es"

Rose quedo aterrada con las revelaciones de Giles

" Por dios, eso no debía pasar, no debía hacerlo"

"Por que? Tu sabes algo?"

"Mira, se suponía que Katherine había muerto hace casi 100 años, pero ahora e comprobado que no esta muerta, ella es peligrosa y si ha provocado el nacimiento prematuro de ese bebe se debe a que lo usara para destruirnos a todos"

"Y que debemos hacer matarlo?"

"No podrían, esta profetizado el nacimiento de ese niño se le conoce como el elegido, el tendrá el poder para acabar con cualquier cosa maligna"

"Podría ser bueno para el lado del bien"

"Eso es parte de la profecía pues depende de quien lo obtenga"

"Con una guía buena podría convertirse en un cazador superfuerte"

"Tal vez, pero su poder va mas halla de este mundo, deben evitar que ella lo obtenga, tienen que hacer lo que sea para salvarlo" dijo Rose mientras se levantaba e intentaba salir, pero Giles la tomo del brazo.

"Como sabes todo eso?"

"Suéltame" contesto Rose mientras su rostro cambiaba al de un vampiro, Giles se alejo e intento dispararle sin embargo ella fue mas rápida y lo volvió a hipnotizar

"No me recordaras, la información quien te he dado la sacaste de un libro antiguo que te fue robado, TU Y YO NUNCA NOS HEMOS VISTO" dijo Rose y Giles repitió todo en señal de que había caído en el embrujo, posteriormente Rose desapareció del lugar.

"Por dios, debo contarle esto a John" susurro Giles con algo de confusión por lo que había sucedido en los últimos minutos, luego salió corriendo a su auto.

Unas horas mas tarde los cazadores se reunieron,

"John, descubrí algo pero no creo que te vaya a gustar" dijo Giles

" ¿Qué pasa Giles?"

"Katherine convirtió a Piper apropósito en vampiro, pero ella no le interesa es.."

"El bebe" afirmo John

"Si el bebe, ella lo quiere por que será muy poderoso"

"Poderoso? En que forma" pregunto Leo pues a John se le habían ido las palabras

"Hay una profecía, el niño que nacerá de la unión de vampiro y un humano tendrá el poder para terminar con cualquier cosa sobrenatural, ella lo quiere para su beneficio propio"

"Pero.. Si es criado del lado del bien el podría ayudarnos a terminar con todo el podría…" Leo fue interrumpido.

"BASTA, no pueden hablar a si el es mi hijo y yo soy el único que decidirá como criarlo" grito John con furia al sentir que sus amigos estaban preparando un destino a su bebe.

"John piénsalo podría ser un gran cazador" dijo Leo

"Lo se, pero estas pidiéndome que crie a mi hijo como cazador y yo no quiero hacerlo, quiero que sea alguien normal"

"Nunca lo será John" susurro Giles

"Giles" dijo Leo con compasión para que el se callara

"No Leo, es la verdad ese bebe nunca será normal, su destino es ser cazador"

"Yo soy su padre y decidiré que tipo de vida darle" dijo John con furia mientras sujetaba a Giles de la camisa,

"Sabes que no puedes engañar al destino, además como le explicaras a sus hermanos la distinción que le harás?"

John se quedo pensativo pues realmente no había respuesta para eso, seguramente sus hijos no entenderían y además habría muchas otras complicaciones, entonces soltó a Giles y salió caminando con furia de la casa, Leo lo siguió

"Sabes que Giles tiene razón no?" grito haciendo a John darse la vuelta para mirarlo

"Lo se, pero debe haber otra forma"

"Tal vez, pero el tiempo se agota John"

"Lo se pero es mi hijo, no puedo rendirme Leo"

"Eso me queda claro, dios si yo tuviera un hijo también lo alejaría de esta vida"

"Entonces por que me pides que lo crie como cazador que le enseñe a matar"

"No te lo estoy pidiendo John, esta destinado a serlo con el poder que tendrá será una amenaza para las criaturas y vendrán tras el, no solo Katherine vendrán mas."

"Lo protegeré"

"Se que lo harás John pero seamos sincero no estas mucho en casa, acaso lo llevaras a todas partes contigo? A si lo pondrás mas en riesgo John y tus hijos no podrán ayudarte a criarlo pues son grandes y están por formar una vida"

John se quedo pensativo y entendió que Leo tenia razón aun que el quisiera tener una vida normal nunca podría hacerlo.

"Solo el tiempo lo dirá, ahora lo único que debe importar es que logre nacer"

En eso un grito de Piper se escucho hasta el patio trasero.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Leo

"Piper, vamos" grito John mientras corría al interior de la casa, Leo lo siguió

Cuando entraron a la casa se encontraron con Giles noqueado

"Leo quédate con el" ordeno John mientras corría a la habitación

"John no vayas" grito Leo pero como era de suponerse John no hizo caso y llego a la habitación donde se encontró cara a cara por primera vez con Cole quien lo miro desafiante.

"Vaya, por fin nos conocemos"

"Aleja de ella" respondió fríamente John al ver a Piper inconsciente

"Que mal educado, no ten enseñaron a presentarte"

" ¿Qué quieres aquí?"

"No es obvio" dijo mientras arrojaba a John a la pared y se acercaba para ahorcarlo.

"Llevo años esperando esto"

"Pues lo seguirás haciendo maldito" respondió John mientras le arrojaba agua bendita que trae escondida, Cole comenzó a gritar mientras le salía humo pues para los demonios el agua bendita era como acido, en eso John corrió a levantar a Piper y la intento sacar de la habitación pero Cole se interpuso.

"No hemos terminado John"

En eso Leo apareció por detrás y se le fue encima al demonio

"Sácala de aquí John, Ahora" grito Loe mientras peleaba

"Leo no puedo dejarte"

"No te preocupes, sácala de aquí nosotros nos encargamos" dijo Giles apareciendo por detrás, John asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando

"Noo" grito Cole mientras golpeaba a Leo e intentaba salir del cuarto pero en eso Giles lo golpeo con un bat en la cara

"No lo creo" dijo Giles golpeándolo varias veces en la cara hasta que lo dejo inconsciente, mientras tanto John y Piper se encontraban en el impala con un rumbo desconocido.

"A donde iremos John?"

"Te dejare con unos amigos y regresare para acabar con esas cosas, luego iré por ti"

"John no tienes que hacerlo, tu tienes 2 hijos mas debes cuidar de ellos, eres lo único que tienen el bebe y yo estaremos bien" susurro Piper.

"Ustedes son mi responsabilidad también, no voy a dejarlos"

"John ni siquiera estoy segura de poder darle la vida a este niño, no debes preocuparte por eso"

"Ni tu tampoco, encontraremos una solución" respondió John con tranquilidad, unos minutos mas tarde llegaron a su destino la casa de renta de Bobby quien los estaba esperando.

"Bobby gracias por este favor"

"No hay por que, hoy por ti mañana por mi, amigo"

"De verdad gracias solo confiaría en ti para esto, estarás bien aquí Piper el cuidara de ti, yo regresare en unas horas"

"John, no tienes que hacerlo"

"Piper ya discutimos esto"

Dijo John mientras besaba a la mujer y se despedía con un apretón de manos de Bobby.

"Suerte viejo" le grito Bobby mientras subía al impala, luego regreso a casa de Giles para hacerle frente a Cole y sobretodo encontrar respuestas.

Cuando John entro a la casa se encontró con casi todo destruido y a Leo con algunas heridas

" ¿Estas bien amigo?" pregunto John con preocupación

"Viviré" respondió Leo con una mueca de dolor

" ¿Qué paso con esa cosa?"

"Esta en el sótano, Giles y yo logramos atraparlo"

"Bien, veamos que tiene que decir" dijo John mientras caminaba al sótano pero fue interceptado por Leo.

"John, espera debes calmarte"

"Lo estoy Leo"

"No lo estas, te conozco y se que si estas a solas con el vas a matarlo y no debes hacerlo"

" ¿Por qué no? Esa cosa casi mata a mis hijos"

"Lo se John, pero en primera no podemos matarlo por que no hay forma de hacerlo y segunda necesitamos respuestas"

"Bien, hablemos con el y cuando nos diga sus planes se va al infierno" respondió John bajando al sótano con rapidez y se encontró con el demonio completamente torturado por Giles, aparentemente ya llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo, cuando Cole lo vi comenzó a reír sínicamente.

" ¿Qué es tan gracioso idiota?"

"Tu vida y lo que te espera" continuo Cole riendo sínicamente

"Ha si, pues como lo veo tu no estarás aquí para disfrutar de mi sufrimiento pues a donde iras debe haber mucho de eso maldito"

La sonrisa de Cole se corto en 3 segundos y su cara se ensombreció levemente

"Bien ahora dime, quien te mando y que quieren con nosotros" pregunto John

"No te diré nada, puedes hacerme lo que quieras" dijo Cole con hipocresía

"Bien" respondió Giles mientras seguía torturándolo, a si pasaron algunas horas hasta que finalmente el dolor fue mayor para el demonio

"Bien ustedes ganan, les diré todo solo regrésenme al infierno"

"Escuchamos" dijo Leo con frialdad

"Azazel, el me envió aquí para acabar con ustedes.. el quiere al niño "

"¿Qué niño?"Pregunto John con furia

"Solo se que es especial y que es hijo tuyo por eso debíamos matarte…. Solo se eso lo juro"

John pensó durante unos segundos y su primer pensamiento era que Cole quería a su bebe.

"No sabe nada mas, no nos sirve"

"Pero John creo que deberíamos…" fue interrumpido Leo

"HAZLO YA" ordeno John con frialdad y Giles asintió con la cabeza, entonces Leo comenzó a decir las palabras del exorcismo.

_**Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis.**_

Cole gritaba todo el tiempo y sus ultimas palabras fueron"algún día regresare y me vengare lo juro John" luego dio un enorme grito y una nube negra salió de el y se desvaneció en el sello de salomón, su cuerpo muerto quedo atado a la silla, derramando sangre de sus heridas ante la mirada atónita de los cazadores.

"Tu que piensas Giles" pregunto John

"No volveremos a verlo, pueden pasar 100 de años para que escape del infierno, respecto a lo que nos dijo no se que creer John"

"Es fácil saberlo, el quería al bebe"

"No lo creo John, hasta donde sabemos el llevaba años siguiéndote, no pudo ser el bebe, debe ser uno de tus hijos" dijo Leo.

"Tal vez, pero no lo sabremos tan fácilmente, ahora la prioridad es proteger a tu hijo y matar a Katherine ella si esta tras de el"

En eso el teléfono sonó, John corrió a contestar pues podría ser Bobby con noticias y efectivamente era el cazador.

"John, tenemos un problema"

" ¿Qué sucede Bobby? ¿Esta bien Piper? "

"John, ella se fue, no se en donde esta"

" ¿Qué? Como paso eso Bobby pensé que tu la cuidabas"

"Lo se, pero ella desapareció muy rápido, no lo note"

John comprendió que Piper había hecho uso de sus poderes vampíricos pero debido al embarazo y a la luz del sol no debía estar muy lejos,

"No te preocupes, la encontraremos" dijo John mientras colgaba y organizaba su búsqueda con los otros cazadores. Mientras tanto Piper divagaba por los túneles subterráneos esperando a que la noche llegara y pudiera huir a otro sitio, los túneles estaban asquerosos ratas y otros insectos andaban por ahí, pero su mayor sorpresa fue cuando se encontró cara a cara con Katherine.

"Eres difícil de encontrar" afirmo con sarcasmo

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto Piper con furia

"Tienes algo que es mío"

Piper dedujo que la vampira hablaba de su hijo y como toda madre estaba dispuesta a defenderlo hasta el final.

"Es mi hijo y no dejare te que lo lleves"

"No tienes opción, realmente crees que puedes darle una vida normal?"

"Tal vez no pueda, pero lo intentare"

"Como quieras, pero ese bebe es mío yo lo ungí con mi sangre, me pertenece y si no me lo darás por las buenas tendré que matarte"

"Inténtalo" respondió Piper mientras corría a súper velocidad pero fue acorralada por Katherine quien la sujeto del cuello.

"Seguro" susurro con ironía pero Piper le dio una bofetada que la lanzo al suelo en 1 instante.

"Eres fuerte, pero soy mas vieja que tu y mucho mas fuerte" respondió Katherine mientras se levantaba a súper velocidad y le regresaba el golpe a Piper quien a pesar de estar apunto de dar a luz, siguió golpeándola con fuerza, Katherine estaba sorprendida pues nunca antes un vampiro le había dado tal paliza, mucho menos un recién convertido, pero el instinto materno de Piper la mantenía a flote para seguir luchando, a si pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Katherine se vio derrotada y huyo del lugar para buscar la ayuda de Cole, cuando Piper se vio sola en el lugar cayo al suelo pues los dolores de parto estaban iniciando, ella comenzó a gritar con desesperación e intento huir pero la pelea la había dejado agotado, ella continuo gritando hasta que John apareció en el túnel, cuando la vio corrió a ayudarla.

"Piper, Ya voy" grito

" ¿Que haces aquí?" tartamudeo Piper cuando vio al hombre acercarse

"Te prometí que no te dejaría sola, Piper es mi hijo como pudiste pensar en huir"

"Tienes responsabilidades mas importantes… ahaha" termino gritando pues la fuente acaba de rompérsele y ahí fue cuando John noto que el trabajo de parto había iniciado y la levanto rápida pero cuidadosamente y logro sacarla de los túneles a la calle donde estaba lloviendo.

"Mi hijo y tu son lo mas importante ahora, vayamos al hospital" fue lo único que John dijo mientras caminaba con ella hacia el impala, ella respiraba para tratar de pausar las contracciones que ya eran muy fuertes después comenzó a gritar con desesperación.

"Tranquila Piper, casi llegamos"

"John no resisto, el esta listo para salir"

"Solo un poco mas cariño"

Cuando estaban por llegar al auto una bomba estallo a unos pocos metros de ellos, Piper y John cayeron al suelo y se vieron rodeados por 2 vampiros, John se levanto y trato de luchar con ellos, pero uno de estos logro sujetarlo y cuando intentaba morderlo Leo apareció por detrás y lo mato con una estaca, el otro vampiro al verse acorralado comenzó a hablar.

"Cálmense, si quieren que esa cosa nazca ella debe morir"

"Pero que demonios estas diciendo?" pregunto John tratando de golpearlo pero fue detenido por Leo.

"Es la verdad, ella es un vampiro idiota no puede dar a luz a un ser con vida, si quieren que ese niño viva es la única forma"

"John, tiene razón" susurro Piper por detrás

"No puedo ni siquiera darle la vida, esta atrapado dentro de mi, puedo sentirlo" entonces el vampiro se acerco a ella para matarla y John corrió a apuñalarlo con la estaca y la dejo caer bruscamente al suelo, después se arrodillo para hablar con Piper, Leo se quedo atrás observando.

"No puedes hacer eso, no puedes morir debe haber otra forma"

"John se acaba el tiempo, el va a morir si no lo hago y mi deber como madre es hacer lo que sea por su bien" respondió piper sujetándole la mano

" El te necesita, yo te necesito Piper" respondió John con lagrimas en los ojos

" John, prométeme que vas a protegerlo y que le dirás que hice esto por el y yo siempre estaré con ustedes"

"Lo prometo" respondió John besándole la mano, entonces Piper tomo la estaca que estaba tirada y se la clavo a si misma en el corazón, haciéndose polvo y dejando al pequeño bebe tirado en suelo, mojándose por la lluvia, entonces John corrió a el, lo alzo del suelo y lo cubrió con su abrigo, Leo se acerco a consolar al cazador quien al ver los ojos de su pequeño volvió a llorar pero esta vez de felicidad.

"John vámonos la lluvia puede hacerle daño" dijo Leo arrastrando levemente al cazador al impala. Cuando iban dando vuelta en la esquina del callejón, Katherine apareció en el otro extremo claramente molesta por todo lo que había pasado, cuando vio las cenizas de Piper supuso que el bebe también había muerto con ella, grito con ira"no puede ser" y luego desapareció entre la lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche

Más tarde en la casa de Leo, John había vestido al bebe con la primera ropa que la había comprado, lo alimento y lo acostó en su cama junto a el, John no dejaba de mirar lo hermoso que era y de pensar en lo que debía hacer si quería protegerlo.

A la mañana siguiente los balbuceos del bebe despertaron a John, quien había tomado una decisión crucial para sus vidas, el lo cargo con un brazo y tomo su maleta con el otro, luego bajo a la sala para reunirse con Leo y Giles.

"Ahí estas papa" dijo Giles con ironía pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada triste de John, quien soltó su maleta en el suelo.

" ¿Estas bien John?" pregunto Leo con preocupación

"Realmente no… no puedo dejar de pensar en que, aun que hayamos acabado con Cole y esos vampiros Katherine sigue por ahí viva y seguro querrá a mi hijo"

"La mataremos John" respondió Giles

"No solo será ella Giles, ustedes tenían razón mi única opción seria criarlo como un cazador, pero aun que haga eso yo no podre protegerlo de mi"

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Leo

"Mi sed de venganza es mas fuerte que yo, incluso a infectado a mis otros hijos también y no quiero que eso le pase a mi pequeño, por eso he decidido no llevarlo conmigo"

"No puedes estar hablando enserio, ¿Qué quieres hacer con el John?" pregunto Leo exaltado.

"El que permanezca conmigo seria el llenar su espíritu inocente con mi odio y mis rencores, es por eso que quiero que tu seas su padre Leo"

" ¿Que? John yo no puedo hacer eso"

"Leo eres como un hermano para mi, eres la única persona a la que le confiaría a mi hijo, se que tu lo cuidaras bien"

"John, no se que decir el es tu hijo yo no podría suplantarte en su vida"

"Por favor Leo acepta hacerlo, es por un bien mayor"

Loe pensó por algunos segundos y entendió que eso debía ser mas difícil para John que para el y no podía defraudarlo, además el siempre había querido tener un hijo.

"Esta bien, lo hare"

"Sabia que contaba contigo" respondió John mientras se acercaba a el y miraba a su hijo

"Te presento a tu papa, Jeffrey" dijo mientras le entregaba el bebe a Leo y comenzaba a lagrimar.

"Hola Jeffrey" dijo Leo cariñosamente mientras sujetaba la mano del bebe quien le sonrió cariñosamente

"Es un bonito nombre John, quiero que sepas que te admiro por lo que estas haciendo y que yo protegeré a tu bebe también" dijo Giles

"Se que lo harán, por Katherine no se preocupen me iré de la ciudad y se que me seguirá pensando que yo me lleve al bebe a si que pueden quedarse aquí con el" dijo John mientras tomaba su maleta.

"A si que supongo que este es el adiós"

"Creo que si… cuídate muchacho y cuida a tus hijos" dijo Giles mientras le daba un apretón de manos a John, quien al despedirse de Leo soltó las lagrimas que había tratado de ocultar.

"Se valiente mi niño" dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro a su bebe

"Te Prometo que te buscare cuando el te necesite"

"Gracias, se cuidadoso Leo" susurro mientras lo abrazaba fraternalmente, luego salió de la casa y se fue del pueblo aparentemente para no regresar nunca, Leo observaba como se alejaba el auto con el bebe en brazos y un brillo especial en sus ojos aparecía al pensar que todo estaría bien.

**6 meses después**

Jeffrey cumple 6 meses y una pequeña reunión con otros niños se realizara en la casa de Leo, Paige aparece sorpresivamente con el bebe en brazos y se lo da a Leo.

"Todo listo superpapa, solo iré por el regalo de este príncipe a mi casa" dijo Paige mientras le apretaba levemente la nariz al bebe y salía de la casa.

"Oíste pequeñito, habrá un regalo para ti" dijo Leo acercándose a la puerta y acariciándole el pelo a su hijo mientras sonreía.

"Todo estará bien mi pequeño, yo cuidare de ti siempre" le dijo Leo mientras lo acomodaba en su pecho y cerraba la puerta.

**FIN**


End file.
